Réfugiée dans les ténèbres
by cathy29jes
Summary: Traduction : Cela fait deux ans qu'Edward a quitté Bella dans la forêt. À présent tout est sur le point de changer... UA/OOC. Jasper et Bella.
1. Chapitre 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Refuge in Darkness '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **L'histoire comprend 23 chapitres et elle est classée M pour le langage et la violence. En clair, elle est interdite aux – de 18 ans.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre un : Une infinie nostalgie**

Jasper Hale la regardait de l'endroit où il se trouvait sur le campus. Deux ans après que son frère Edward l'ait quittée, elle fréquentait l'université. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle ait changé comme tout être humain le faisait, mais ce à quoi qu'il ne s'attendait pas, c'était à quel point elle était restée la même.

Elle avait toujours les mêmes longs cheveux châtain foncé, ses grands yeux bruns étrangement profonds, les mêmes tics. Tout cela était identique. Il a adoré la façon dont elle a replacé une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, une habitude timide et nerveuse qu'elle avait. Elle a rougi lorsqu'un garçon lui a fait un clin d'œil alors qu'elle sortait par les doubles portes de la salle de musique. Le sang chaud contenu dans ses joues a envoyé un feu qui a descendu à toute allure dans sa gorge. Il a claqué ses dents en fermant les mâchoires, a serré les poings et il est resté à l'endroit où il était. Il _allait_ se contrôler. Il s'est concentré sur elle et non sur son sang.

Les différences auxquelles il s'était attendu n'étaient pas celles qu'il avait devant les yeux. Elles étaient effrayantes. Elle n'avait aucun rire ni sourire. Elle marchait d'un air hébété. Un zombie. Il y avait des cernes sous ses yeux, elle était plus pâle qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue avec sa vision parfaite. Elle était presque aussi pâle que lui et il était incolore.

De l'endroit où elle était assise sur un banc, pliée sur un ordinateur portable, le vent prenait dans ses cheveux. Il tourbillonnait autour d'elle et amenait son parfum indéniablement délicieux vers lui. Il a avalé, la bouche pleine de venin au parfum de jasmin qui l'avait submergé, mais il s'est retenu. Il avait travaillé dur pour dominer ses pulsions de vampire, simplement pour l'instant où il serait en sa présence. Pour la regarder et être sûr qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était heureuse.

Il avait été fermement résolu à partir, mais il ne pouvait pas, pas alors qu'elle ne souriait pas. Elle était malheureuse, une nostalgie infinie la submergeait. Il l'a sentie s'écraser sur lui. Il s'est accroché à l'arbre derrière lequel il se cachait pour rester debout.

Elle a griffonné sur son document avec rapidité et acharnement. Elle a porté le poignet portant sa montre devant ses yeux et elle s'est brusquement levée pour partir. Elle a trébuché sur le pied du banc et il a lutté pour ne pas aller l'aider. Elle a égratigné son mollet sur le bord du siège, mais elle n'a pas pris la peine de baisser les yeux pour regarder s'il y avait des dégâts. Il n'y avait pas d'arôme de sang et il a donc pensé qu'il était en sécurité. Il n'était pas encore suffisamment fort pour résister à l'odeur de sa force vitale.

Pressée de se rendre à son prochain cours, elle s'est éloignée très rapidement, mais pas tout à fait en courant. Au moins elle faisait attention, mais il a continué à la regarder, se disant que c'était pour être certain qu'elle ne se blesse pas. La vérité, c'était qu'il mémorisait chacun de ses mouvements, le balancement de ses hanches, ses pas maladroits et son visage impassible.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il fixait son expression, parce qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il le fasse habituellement. Il pouvait sentir les émotions de tout le monde autour de lui et il pouvait les manipuler. Avec Bella cependant, il n'a pas aimé ce qu'il a ressenti. Ses émotions étaient pire que celles des adolescents qui étaient sur des montagnes russes psychologiques. Elle était... morte.

Si seulement elle avait souri ou donné quelques signes de contentement au lieu de l'engourdissement qu'elle dégageait. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait voulu voir ou ressentir, cela lui aurait donné une excuse pour partir, mais il ne pouvait pas. Non, pas quand il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Jasper n'avait pas dit grand-chose à Edward quand celui-ci avait annoncé à la famille qu'ils devaient partir. Il lui avait dit qu'il était désolé de l'avoir attaquée. Ce jour-là le hantait, tout le monde le savait, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Rien de ce que tout le monde avait pu dire n'avait pu l'empêcher, Edward allait la quitter et le reste d'entre eux avait été contraint de le faire également. Le corps d'Esmé avait été secoué par les larmes qu'elle ne pouvait pas verser, Alice lui avait crié dessus et Emmett l'avait poussé contre le mur. Rosalie avait été la seule à être heureuse de cela, pérorant sur la façon dont c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Qui était-elle pour décider à leur place ?

Il avait essayé de ne pas être dérangé par cela, mais ayant été autour d'elle à l'époque où Alice, Bella et lui se cachaient de James, il savait qu'elle allait profondément lui manquer. Pas son parfum, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas regretter, mais elle. Ses sentiments altruistes, son amour et sa beauté. Il n'allait jamais se pardonner de l'avoir attaquée lors de son anniversaire, il était responsable de tout cela, de la souffrance qui était en elle alors qu'il la regardait. Elle souffrait plus que si Edward ne l'avait pas retenu ce jour-là. Il a tressailli en pensant à ce qu'aurait pu être le résultat de cela. Il n'allait jamais se le pardonner. Il avait pris de nombreuses vies, plus qu'il ne s'en était soucié pour les compter, mais s'il avait pris la sienne... il n'aurait jamais pu vivre avec lui-même.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'Edward était innocent. Il avait posé le dernier clou dans son cercueil, aussi inapproprié que c'était de le penser, compte tenu des circonstances, mais c'était la vérité. Jasper avait été désolé, réellement désolé, angoissé et consterné, mais pas surpris quand Bella lui avait immédiatement pardonné. C'était qui elle était et il le savait, connaissant ses émotions et sachant à quel point elle était bonne. Les actions d'Edward étaient décourageantes, il ne la méritait pas. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu le dire à Bella. Elle méritait quelqu'un qui la rendrait indiscutablement heureuse parce que sa souffrance était plus forte que ce que n'importe qui aurait dû ressentir.

Il a repensé à ce que sa sœur Alice lui avait dit, se souvenant d'elle debout en face de lui dans leur maison de New York, les mains sur les hanches. Il détestait le regard furieux qu'elle lui lançait, il était pratiquement impossible de lui résister.

 _'' - Tu ferais mieux d'aller la voir. '' Avait-elle dit d'un ton menaçant. Elle était véritablement un monstre effrayant en dehors du fait d'être un vampire. Son regard était plus meurtrier que ses dents remarquablement acérées. '' - Elle est étudiante au Peninsula Collège à Port Angeles. '' Elle a ensuite continué. '' - J'ai pris ton billet d'avion et tes affaires sont emballées. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est d'y aller. Tu dois partir dans une heure. ''_

 _Il a répété pour la cinquième fois. '' - Nous ne devrions pas interférer. Nous l'avons promis à Edward. ''_

 _'' - Cela n'a aucune importance ! Je l'ai vue, Jazz. Bella est malheureuse. Cela fait mal de la voir et je ne peux plus le supporter ! S'il te plaît ? Je sais que tu te soucies d'elle... ''_

 _'' - Elle est un être humain comme les autres. ''_

 _'' - C'est Bella. ''_

 _'' - Et comme Edward a refusé de la transformer, cela fait d'elle une humaine. Ne te méprend pas, elle est différente, une bouffée d'air frais, en fait, mais cela ne change rien. Nous devons honorer la promesse que nous avons faite. ''_

 _'' - Il est stupide et têtu. ''_

 _'' - Nous sommes d'accord. ''_

 _'' - Elle est ma meilleure amie et elle est malheureuse... ''_

 _Il a soupiré. '' - Que sais-tu que je ne sais pas, Alice ? ''_

 _'' - Je sais que c'est la façon dont c'était censé être. La façon dont cela a toujours été destiné à être. ''_

Alice avait fait toutes les choses qu'elle avait dit qu'elle ferait, ce qu'il n'avait jamais remis en question. Elle avait toujours tenu ses promesses, peu importe à quel point elles pouvaient être extravagantes. Plus elles étaient exubérantes, mieux c'était et de ce fait, il avait transporté cinq valises inutiles avec lui. Il avait pensé qu'elles étaient superflues parce qu'il était certain que cela ne serait seulement qu'un court voyage. Il verrait que Bella était en vie et heureuse et il pourrait partir satisfait.

Les visons d'Alice ne s'étaient jamais trompées auparavant, mais cette fois il l'espérait. Pour une raison quelconque, pour la première fois, il voulait plus que tout qu'elle ait tort, non pas parce qu'il pourrait rentrer à la maison, mais parce qu'il voulait voir Bella heureuse.

C'était une bonne chose qu'il pouvait briser facilement les pierres, parce qu'il allait briser la pierre que Bella était devenue.

* * *

Pour son père et pour sa mère, Bella Swan vivrait. Certains n'avaient pas droit au bonheur, le bonheur ne les avait pas choisi. Certains n'avaient pas de chance. Elle vivait pour les autres, pour leur bonheur. Le sien n'avait plus d'importance, il n'existait pas.

Il y avait deux ans, l'homme pour qui elle vivait l'avait quittée dans les bois. C'était pour son propre bien, quelle que soit la façon dont elle voyait cela. Il essayait constamment de lui faire comprendre à quel point il était dangereux pour elle, mais elle ne le voyait pas. Personne n'aurait jamais pu lui faire du mal comme il l'avait fait. Il lui avait prouvé qu'il avait raison, mais il n'était jamais revenu pour voir qu'elle savait. Il n'aurait jamais compris qu'elle connaissait les dangers et qu'elle ne s'en souciait pas. Quelque part le long de la ligne, elle avait accepté cela, il n'y avait pas que lui qui lui avait manqué et lui avait brisé le cœur. C'était la famille avec qui elle voulait vivre. Ils l'avaient tous quittée.

Elle fréquentait l'université et avait un emploi à temps partiel dans un café local à quelques minutes à pied de son appartement. Elle avait refusé toutes les sommes d'argent qu'Edward avait essayé de lui envoyer, elle était déterminée à réussir par elle-même. Il était faux de dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'argent, mais il était vrai de dire qu'elle était trop têtue pour le prendre. Il en avait déjà fait trop pour elle comme c'était. Le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble valait plus que les mots ne pourraient le décrire et prendre son argent aurait été exagérer.

Elle avait l'impression qu'ils essayaient de la tuer. Ils avaient renoncé à boire son sang et avaient décidé de la tuer avec la gentillesse qui était la marque déposée des Cullen, comme l'était leur nature végétarienne. En conséquence, elle avait choisi de garder toute la dignité qu'il lui restait et avait fait une demande de bourse, pour l'argent de poche elle avait un emploi dans un café et elle avait pris un appartement. C'était mieux que de partager un dortoir avec quelqu'un qui ne ferait que l'irriter.

L'endroit ne se composait que d'une seule pièce en dehors de la salle de bain. Elle avait fait une chambre de cet espace restreint, ajoutant seulement un bureau dans un coin pour ses études. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Elle a traversé la pelouse parfaitement tondue pour se rendre à son prochain cours. L'histoire. Elle devait encore se décider pour une maîtrise. Elle avait pris tous les cours qui semblaient intéressants. Quelle personne allait-elle décider d'être puisque vampire était hors de question ?

Elle est entrée dans le massif bâtiment blanc et a monté les deux volées de marches pour entrer à l'intérieur d'une grande salle. Elle s'est assise dans un coin dans le fond comme à son habitude. Aussi loin de tout contact qu'elle pouvait obtenir. Elle a regardé par la fenêtre donnant sur la cour dont elle venait.

Le professeur avait commencé sa conférence sur les tactiques médiévales, mais sa voix a disparu devenant un bruit de fond. Elle s'est penchée davantage vers la fenêtre en voyant un homme blond et pâle familier marcher vers le banc où elle s'était assise un peu plus tôt. Il s'est assis en se penchant en arrière, les coudes sur le dossier et les mains pendantes. Il a levé son visage vers le ciel assombri, le vent ébouriffant ses cheveux ondulés.

Elle s'était penchée jusqu'à ce que son nez soit presque pressé contre la fenêtre. Puis son siège s'est renversé et elle est tombée sur le revêtement de sol froid.

'' - Mademoiselle Swan ? Vous allez bien ? '' Le professeur a fait une pause alors qu'il tournait une page, ignorant les rires du reste de la classe.

'' - Je vais bien, Monsieur. '' A-t-elle répondu en brossant ses vêtements. Elle a regardé par la fenêtre en espérant que ce n'était pas son imagination. Elle avait travaillé trop dur pour commencer à voir ses choses, mais le chagrin est tombé sur elle quand elle a vu que l'homme qu'elle avait cru voir n'était pas là.

'' - Mademoiselle Swan ? ''

Elle a secoué la tête et a repris sa place. '' - Désolée, Monsieur. '' A-t-elle marmonné sans quitter des yeux la fenêtre, attendant, espérant qu'il reviendrait. Cela ne pouvait pas être lui, cela aurait pu être n'importe qui, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle attendait qu'il se passe quelque chose lui prouvant qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Son professeur a continué son cours, mais elle ne l'a pas écouté. Elle n'a pas arrêté d'espérer jusqu'à la fin de la leçon, juste au cas où, mais elle s'était trompée. Cela ne pouvait pas être lui. Cela aurait été trop beau pour être vrai. Les Cullen étaient partis, chacun d'entre eux. Ils ne reviendraient pas, son conte de fées était terminé et elle aurait dû le savoir. Les personnes étranges n'avaient pas de fin heureuse.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Refuge in Darkness '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre deux : Faits de beaux rêves, Bella.**

Comme un mauvais accident de la route qu'on ne pouvait pas oublier, Jasper est resté dans l'esprit de Bella pour le reste de la journée. Imprimé derrière ses paupières closes, où les couleurs virevoltaient parfois sans rime ni raison, elle le voyait assis sur le banc, le visage levé vers les nuages noirs qui défilaient. Il était à couper le souffle d'une façon qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant et elle a voulu pouvoir se débarrasser de cette vision. Il était tentant et redoutable. Avait-elle finalement craqué ? Avait-elle tellement perdu l'esprit qu'elle les imaginait ? Qu'elle ait perdu l'esprit ou pas, la question « pourquoi Jasper ? » n'avait pas changé. Pourquoi lui ? Elle était plus proche d'Emmett qu'elle l'était de _Jasper_!

Elle s'était endormie avec difficulté cette nuit-là, se tournant et se retournant d'une manière qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis qu'Edward l'avait quittée. Cette nuit-là a été la première fois qu'elle a rêvé de Jasper.

 _Dans son cours d'histoire, à sa place habituelle près de la fenêtre, elle a pressé son nez contre la vitre. Le soleil brillait et il n'était pas là, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'appuyer plus fort contre la fenêtre. C'était comme si en déformant le verre elle pourrait le faire venir là. Ensuite, comme par magie, il est apparu en glissant hors de la forêt jusqu'aux terrains déserts, scintillant comme un majestueux ange de diamant._

 _Elle a pleuré de bonheur et elle a crié. Aucun son n'est sorti et elle a hurlé en frappant des poings sur la vitre. '' - Jasper. '' A-t-elle rugi. '' - Jasper ! ''_

 _Il ne l'a pas vu. Il a levé son visage vers le soleil et a tendu les bras. Il allait s'envoler, elle le savait. Elle devait le faire rester. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter, elle venait de le retrouver. Ce n'était pas juste. Rien n'était jamais juste._

Pas encore une fois. _A-t-elle pensé avec désespoir_. Cela devait cesser.

 _Ensuite la lumière a resplendi de façon encore plus lumineuse, l'aveuglant. Elle s'est couvert les yeux avec couardise. Quand la lumière a disparu, il n'était plus là._

 _Son ange s'était envolé._

Toutes les nuits pendant une semaine, elle a rêvé de lui. Malgré ses rêves brumeux, elle continuait à traverser ses journées normalement. C'étaient des jours comme les autres, sauf qu'elle pensait qu'il était là, quelque part. Il gardait ses distances, restait hors de sa vue, mais elle savait qu'il l'observait. Il se tenait juste à l'intérieur de la forêt ou à l'extérieur de sa fenêtre. Cela aurait été effrayant pour quelqu'un d'autre de sentir qu'il y avait un vampire qui la traquait alors que dans ses rêves, il la laissait tomber, mais pour elle, cela lui apportait du réconfort. C'était comme s'il gardait un œil sur elle. Pourquoi lui ? Cela, elle ne savait pas.

Bella a commencé à craindre de devenir paranoïaque. Elle regardait autour d'elle quand elle sentait que quelqu'un l'observait. Elle était certaine que ce n'était seulement que ses rêves qui jouaient avec son esprit, mais quelque chose continuait à titiller ses nerfs, lui disant que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était autre chose. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait être là cependant. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer de rompre son cœur déjà brisé en pensant qu'ils reviendraient pour elle et pour la ramener chez elle. Ils ne voulaient pas d'elle, c'était tout ce dont elle était certaine.

* * *

Nuit après nuit, jour après jour, pendant une semaine, il l'a regardée. Il n'est allé à proximité de son hôtel que quelques fois et seulement pour changer de vêtements, mais autrement, il la suivait quand elle allait et revenait de ses cours, quand elle allait et revenait de son travail. Il restait dans l'obscurité de l'ombre, se déplaçant rapidement et prudemment.

Il l'avait regardée à son travail, comment elle souriait pour saluer les clients, mais il avait appris avec beaucoup d'amusement quelle n'était pas autorisée à apporter des boissons à qui que ce soit. Apparemment, elle avait eu trop d'accidents à cause de sa propre maladresse à marcher sur un sol plat.

Personne autour d'elle ne semblait remarquer que ses yeux étaient morts et son visage inexpressif. Même quand elle était tombée en sortant du bâtiment d'études Anglaises, s'écrasant durement et avec un bruit sourd sur le dos, elle n'avait eu aucune expression suggérant qu'elle ressentait de la peur ou une quelconque surprise qu'elle soit tombée.

C'était déprimant d'être témoin de cela. Jasper ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant à modifier les émotions comme il le faisait à ce moment-là. Il ne pouvait pas s'approcher d'elle, pas jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelque chose qui la rendrait heureuse. Quoi que cela puisse impliquer... Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose, quelqu'un à qui elle tenait et qui n'était pas ses parents. Ils ne comptaient pas parce qu'un jour, ils allaient mourir et ensuite, pour quoi vivrait-elle ?

Elle n'avait pas d'amis, elle tournait le dos et s'éloignait de toute personne qui s'intéressait à elle. Il n'y avait rien du tout qui atteignait son esprit quand elle les voyait. Il s'est demandé si elle le reconnaîtrait s'il allait vers elle. L'idée qu'elle ne le ferait pas faisait trop mal pour y réfléchir trop longtemps et à l'idée qu'elle le ferait et qu'elle soit en colère ou triste était trop tentant pour même y penser.

Il a campé à l'extérieur de son appartement, sous sa fenêtre du premier étage, dans l'obscurité. Il pouvait l'entendre dans son sommeil, les petits bruits absurdes qu'elle poussait, le froissements des draps alors qu'elle luttait pour se mettre à l'aise. Il se sentait comme un pervers à rester simplement assis à l'extérieur de sa fenêtre. Il ne savait pas comment son frère avait pu rester à l'intérieur. La jeune fille ne méritait-elle pas un peu d'intimité ? Il serait volontiers lui-même parti s'il n'avait pas été déterminé à savoir si elle était au moins heureuse dans ses rêves. Il a attendu ses rêves, mais ils ne sont jamais venus...

'' - Non. '' A-t-elle brusquement crié. Son corps s'est raidi, ses nerfs suffisamment tendus pour se briser. '' - Ne pars pas. '' A-t-elle gémi. '' - S'il te plaît, reste avec moi. ''

Il n'a pas pu le supporter. Il ne pouvait plus rester là-dehors alors qu'elle avait le même cauchemar chaque nuit, il ne pouvait que supposer que cela durait depuis deux ans. Depuis que son imbécile de frère l'avait abandonnée dans les bois, rien que ça. Il n'avait jamais autant haï Edward qu'il ne l'a fait à ce moment-là, quand il a entendu ses cris sans larmes.

Il s'est précipité à sa fenêtre qui a grincé quand il l'a ouverte, mais elle était trop profondément endormie pour être réveillée par ce bruit imperceptible. Il savait cela depuis que Emmett et lui s'étaient battus à l'extérieur de la chambre d'Edward pendant une des nombreuses nuits où elle était restée avec eux. Edward le leur avait reproché, mais la belle endormie n'avait pas bougé cette nuit-là, comme elle n'a pas bougé cette fois-ci.

Jasper a retenu son souffle devant l'assaut de son parfum pendant qu'il escaladait la fenêtre pour passer à travers les stores. Il a dirigé son regard loin d'elle, une réaction automatique pour lui donner le respect qu'elle méritait. Ce faisant, il a remarqué que sa chambre était trop bien rangée pour être celle d'une étudiante d'Université. Il n'y avait pas une pièce de vêtement sur le sol, ses livres sur son bureau étaient rangés par ordre alphabétique, comme si elle souffrait de troubles obsessionnels compulsifs.

Elle a crié encore une fois. '' - Reste. Ne pars pas. ''

Il a dû la regarder, et quand il l'a fait, il a immédiatement été reconnaissant que les couvertures étaient étroitement enroulées autour d'elle, la couvrant complètement. Détendu, il s'est penché vers elle. La chaleur rayonnait hors d'elle, le brûlant. Aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, il lui a touché la joue, sa chaleur interne s'intensifiant à l'extérieur et sur le bout de ses doigts. Il a senti son bonheur avant qu'il ne puisse évoquer cette émotion pour elle. Il l'a submergé, une grande vague de joie. Elle a souri et il a arraché sa main avant qu'elle ne soit tellement heureuse qu'elle en devienne étourdie. Ce qui allait sûrement la réveiller.

Il s'est retourné pour partir, convaincu qu'elle allait obtenir au moins une nuit de sommeil convenable. Ensuite elle a dit quelque chose qui l'a fait se figer, ses mains restant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

'' - Ne part pas, Jasper. ''

Il l'a regardée, mais elle n'était pas réveillée, sa respiration était la même, si ce n'est qu'elle était légèrement haletante. Ses mains se sont crispées, fissurant le rebord. Avant qu'elle ne puisse demander quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire alors qu'elle dormait, il est sorti, sautant avec une grâce que même un chat ne possédait pas.

'' - Fais de beaux rêves, Bella. ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Refuge in Darkness '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trois : Ça vaut le coup.**

'' - Seth a volé la recette de son père pour cuire un bon vieux poisson-chat. Peux-tu venir aujourd'hui ? Jacob viendra te chercher si ton camion n'est pas à la hauteur. ''

'' - Je ne sais pas, papa... '' Bella a pensé à son vieil ami Jacob, son large sourire étincelant contre sa peau roussâtre. Elle ressentait de la nostalgie envers lui, envie de l'avoir ici pour éclairer sa vie comme il l'avait fait avant qu'elle déménage. Quand Edward l'avait quittée, elle s'était accroché à lui jusqu'au moment où elle avait quitté Forks avec ses bagages à l'arrière de son véhicule, sa silhouette dans le rétroviseur devenant de plus en plus petite avec la distance.

Il était son soleil, l'unique raison pour laquelle elle riait et parlait. Il lui avait donné la vie à nouveau, un motif pour continuer. Elle lui devait tant, même après qu'elle ait tout appris sur ses aspects lupins, elle ne l'en avait pas moins aimé.

Cependant, aller à l'Université lui avait donné une autre idée de la liberté. Il n'y avait aucun endroit gardant un souvenir d'Edward. Elle s'était attendue à ressentir de la tristesse à cela, peur de l'oublier également, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'attarder sur lui. Si elle le faisait, elle n'allait jamais pouvoir affronter la journée. Elle devait vivre, pour Charlie et Jacob, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester là pour toujours.

Avec une agréable surprise, son évasion avait été un soulagement, cette évasion dont elle était certaine qu'elle allait la tuer. Par conséquent, elle restait dans son appartement et parlait à Jacob seulement pendant de brefs instants dans sa vie sans fondement. Elle était une amie atroce et il était temps qu'elle le voit. Il lui manquait, son précieux soleil...

'' - Cela fait des mois. ''

'' - Seulement un. '' L'a-t-elle corrigé. '' - J'étais là pour le dernier barbecue. ''

'' - Bella, s'il te plaît. ''

Elle entendait rarement Charlie supplier comme cela, elle a donc cédé facilement. '' - D'accord, très bien. Je serais là. ''

'' - Génial ! Jacob t'attend à l'extérieur. ''

Cela l'a fait sursauter. Avait-elle eu le choix pour commencer. '' - Quoi ? En ce moment ? ''

'' - Oui, en ce moment. Dépêche-toi, je pense qu'il est en bas depuis un certain temps. Le pauvre garçon s'est levé à quatre heures ce matin. ''

'' - Je t'aime, papa. '' Elle a raccroché rapidement et a regardé à travers les stores de sa fenêtre.

La Volkswagen rouge rouillée de Jacob était garée sur le bord du trottoir. Elle a saisi sa veste pour se protéger de l'air frais du vent d'automne et elle s'est précipitée à l'extérieur, évitant de peu une vieille dame anonyme qui taillait les buissons.

Elle s'est approchée de la voiture, sentant déjà la lumière du soleil s'en échapper et la submerger. Elle s'attendait à ce que Jacob saute hors de la voiture pour venir la saluer, comme il aurait dû typiquement le faire, mais il n'a pas bougé. Son humeur a légèrement chuté. Était-il en colère ? _Elle aurait dû l'appeler plus souvent, ce n'était pas très sympa envers lui._

Quand elle a regardé à travers la vitre, elle a vu qu'il avait la tête appuyée contre l'appui-tête et la bouche ouverte. Il était profondément endormi et elle s'est mise à rire doucement. Tout était tellement simple en sa présence.

Ouvrant la portière avec un grand craquement, elle s'est glissée à l'intérieur. Elle a secoué son bras brûlant et il s'est réveillé en sursaut.

'' - Bonjour, Jake. '' L'a-t-elle salué.

Il a cligné des yeux plusieurs fois en se concentrant sur elle. Puis brusquement, il a souri. Il n'a pas perdu de temps à la saisir dans ses bras. Elle a juré quand elle a senti quelques os craquer sous son étreinte hermétique.

'' - Bells ! '' Il l'a relâchée, encore rayonnant. '' - Tu es prête à partir ? ''

'' - Bien sûr, sauf si tu veux aller faire une sieste à l'intérieur. '' L'a-t-elle taquiné.

'' - Non, non ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je vais bien. ''

'' - Sam n'est toujours pas tranquille et vous fait patrouiller sous forme de Loup, pas vrai ? ''

Il a démarré le moteur et a commencé à déboîter avant de se mettre à rouler pendant qu'il parlait. '' - Ouais, mais ce n'est pas un gros problème. Il n'y a pas eu d'attaque ses derniers temps, mais il a peur qu'avec eux disparus, d'autres ne viennent dans les environs. Je l'ai vu à l'intérieur de sa tête, ce gars est complètement paranoïaque. ''

Elle savait ce qu'il voulait dire par « eux ». Il savait sans avoir eu besoin de le lui dire que les noms des Cullen étaient interdits. Même si elle avait dépassé ce niveau de souffrance, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Il respectait toujours cela.

Ils ont roulé pendant une bonne heure, Jacob lui racontant les dernières nouvelles sur les autres. Sam et Emily avaient choisi la date de leur mariage qui aurait lieu l'année suivante. Quil s'était imprégné de la cousine d'Emily qui avait deux ans. Cela aurait été choquant s'il ne lui avait pas décrit le processus de l'impression avant qu'elle déménage. Il l'a informé au sujet de Seth, le petit nouveau dans la meute.

'' - Il me rend fou, je te dis. Ce chiot n'a aucune retenue ! ''

Elle a ri sans conviction et elle a continué à l'écouter parler des autres membres de la meute qui était plus comme une famille pour elle. Comme les Cullen l'avaient été... Elle a redirigé son esprit sur autre chose, une excellente manœuvre qu'elle s'était mise à utiliser au cours des deux dernières années.

Elle a remarqué que les bâtiments de la ville laissaient la place aux arbres des forêts, les hauteurs devenant plus sauvages alors qu'elle se délectait du ténor profond de la voix de son ami. C'était la seule musique qu'elle écoutait, la douce voix de ténor si animée s'est transformée en une gravité mortelle.

'' - Comment vas-tu ? Réellement ? ''

Sa réponse a été un bref hochement de tête. Les arbres épais serpentaient le long de la bande mince de la chaussée, menaçant de la submerger. Quelque part un peu plus loin se trouvait la prairie... Elle s'est arrêtée, souhaitant que Jacob laisse tomber, mais elle savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas y compter.

'' - Tu n'appelles plus. ''

'' - Je suis occupée. ''

Ses mains ont serré le volant. '' - Nous sommes là, Bells. Tu agis comme si tu avais perdu tout le monde, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu nous as toujours. Tu nous as Charlie et moi. ''

'' - Laisse tomber. ''

'' - Bella... ''

'' - Laisse tomber ! ''

Il a serré les mâchoires, grinçant des dents. Elle a entendu le déclic. '' - Nous sommes inquiets pour toi. Tu ne vis pas. ''

'' - J'ai toujours un pouls, non ? Je suis _vivante_ ! ''

Il a tressailli, sachant très bien qu'elle aurait voulu ne pas l'être, mais il n'a plus rien dit. La proximité avec laquelle elle avait pu devenir son ennemie était trop fraîche et trop réelle pour lui. Ils ont roulé tout le reste du trajet jusqu'à Forks en silence.

* * *

De derrière le coin d'un immeuble voisin du même ensemble d'appartements, Jasper a regardé Bella et son ami s'éloigner en voiture. Il l'avait entendue sur son téléphone être contrainte de rentrer à la maison pour quelque temps. Il n'avait pas voulu écouter aux portes, mais il pouvait difficilement contrôler son audition alors qu'au même moment, il se trouvait à une proche distance de chez elle.

Ce qui était le plus important cependant, c'était le sourire de Bella que Jasper avait vu qu'elle avait à l'intérieur de la voiture. C'était exactement le genre de sourire qu'il avait attendu, qu'il avait été le seul à faire le voyage pour venir le voir. Il avait éclairé son visage, mais il n'était pas suffisant. Il avait été éphémère et la douleur avait été présente dans ses yeux.

Il s'est appuyé contre le bâtiment, c'était une des petites choses qu'il faisait pour conserver ce qui était encore humain en lui. La brique ancienne était grossière et aurait égratigné la peau de tous ceux qui n'avaient pas sa peau de granit. Pour lui, cela aurait pu tout aussi bien être une douce caresse. Il s'est accroché à elle, provoquant des indentations dans le mur avec ses doigts. I peine prêté attention.

Il avait promis à Alice qu'il veillerait à ce que Bella soit bien et elle ne l'était pas. Il avait aperçu son sourire, mais il resterait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit réel. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il la quittait alors qu'elle souffrait.

Les feux de position arrière ont disparu de sa vue. Il est ensuite parti chasser. Il aspirait à tomber sur un cerf local, ce qu'il a trouvé une bonne trentaine de minutes plus tard, un peu plus au nord. Quand elle reviendrait, il allait commencer à réfléchir pour trouver le moyen de rendre Bella heureuse. Elle le serait, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ne ferait jamais. Comme il l'avait dit auparavant, elle en valait la peine.

* * *

'' - Bella ! Hé les mecs, c'est Bella ! ''

'' - Salut, cela fait longtemps pas vrai ? Bientôt l'été, il était temps que tu prennes des vacances hein ? Tu reviens alors ? ''

'' - Je ne t'ai pas vu sur la dernière vidéo d' « Autant en emporte la fille » ? ''

'' - Tu rougis ! L'université ne t'a pas transformée en sauvage, encore ? ''

La meute les avait encerclés, lui ouvrant grands les bras alors qu'elle sortait de la voiture avec Jacob. La mauvaise humeur de Jacob s'était immédiatement évaporée quand Quil l'avait défié à un combat et qu'ils avaient couru dans les bois derrière la petite maison rustique de Jacob.

Charlie et Billy, le père de Jacob, étaient assis sur le porche et ne s'étaient pas déplacés pour rejoindre le comité d'accueil. Ils avaient baissé la tête en même temps, partageant une blague en privé. Bella s'est dit une nouvelle fois qu'ils étaient comme deux vieilles femmes partageant les derniers potins chez le coiffeur.

Charlie était debout quand elle s'est approchée et, de façon inattendue, il l'a serrée contre lui. C'était une rareté parce qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un qui affichait ses émotions. Avaient-ils été inquiets à son sujet ? Elle n'avait pas été absente aussi longtemps que cela...

'' - Bienvenue à la maison. '' A déclaré Billy en se retournant vivement après avoir lâché les freins de son fauteuil roulant.

C'était vrai. Elle était à la maison, de retour sur la réserve, son refuge. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Cette présence mystérieuse qu'elle sentait sur le campus était absente et le gouffre dans son cœur qu'elle avait rempli était grand ouvert, seulement temporairement maintenu fermé par la lumière de Jacob. Si cela n'avait pas été pour lui, serait-elle retombée dans les ténèbres à nouveau ? Dans cette obscurité où rien n'était visible ?

'' - Merci, Billy. ''

Un Seth dégingandé, avec au moins dix centimètres de plus que la dernière fois qu'il avait été à ses côtés s'est approché d'elle. Elle a tendu le cou pour réussir à voir son visage.

'' - Il a grandi, pas vrai ? '' Charlie a ri devant son expression de surprise. '' - Cela doit être l'eau par ici ou quelque chose. Tous les enfants d'ici poussent comme des mauvaises herbes ! ''

Seth s'est également mis à rire et lui a tendu une bouteille de coca. '' - Jake a gagné. '' Lui a-t-il murmuré en hochant la tête sur leur droite.

Jacob brossait la terre de ses épaules en souriant comme un fou. Quil, qui le suivait quelques mètres en arrière, avait une déchirure sur l'épaule de sa chemise suggérant qu'il ne s'était pas dépouillé assez rapidement quand il s'était transformé.

Tout était identique. Le bonheur solide, la famille, la nourriture. Ils étaient tous réunis pour partager des histoires et des blagues. Jacob était resté près de son côté, volant la moitié de la nourriture dans son assiette et les pieds tendus devant lui. Seth apportait plus de nourriture avec un sourire amical qui ressemblait tellement à celui de Jacob...

Ce n'était pas la question... la maison n'était plus la même. Le campus et la solitude lui manquaient. Ce qui lui manquait le plus, c'était cette impression que quelqu'un était à proximité. Il lui avait fait ressentir une émotion qu'elle considérait comme étrangère, ce léger avantage dans lequel tout le monde autour d'elle se trouvait plongé. C'était comme ce que Jasper aurait mis en elle quand elle se sentait inquiète. C'était exactement comme Jasper... mais il n'était pas là et elle ne devait plus entretenir cette pensée. Ce n'était pas lui. Il n'était pas revenu, surtout pour elle. Elle ne lui était rien.

Cette sensation... C'était du bonheur.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Refuge in Darkness '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatre : Tornade**

Il était trois heures du matin quand Jacob a ramené Bella à la maison. Il l'a ramenée à son appartement plutôt. Il y avait une légère différence et si elle pensait toujours à Forks comme étant la maison, elle avait une autre maison plus fréquemment reconnue comme un sanctuaire à l'abri des souvenirs et des gens.

Quelques heures auparavant, alors que Charlie était rentré depuis longtemps à la maison, Sam avait allumé un feu de joie devant lequel elle s'était assoupie pendant que Billy les régalait avec les histoires de la tribu. Elle s'était appuyée contre le corps de Jacob qui avait les bras autour de sa taille. Ensuite, à un moment donné pendant la nuit, il l'avait portée jusqu'à sa voiture et l'avait reconduite à sa maison. Il savait qu'elle avait un cours le lendemain et qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester à la réserve.

Elle avait été secouée et s'était réveillée lorsque Jacob l'avait à nouveau sortie de la voiture. Il avait refermé la portière d'un coup de pied. Elle glissait entre conscience et inconscience pendant qu'il la conduisait vers son appartement, le léger vent qui balayait son visage la réconfortant. Le vent s'est arrêté et Jacob en a fait autant.

'' - Jake...? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas... ? ''

'' - Une sangsue ! '' Il a craché le nom péjoratif et elle a été instantanément réveillée, comme si de la caféine courait dans ses veines, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi du tout. Un vampire ?

'' - Laisse-moi descendre ! ''

Il l'a serrée contre sa poitrine. '' - Non, je te ramène à la maison. ''

'' - Non ! Ici, c'est ma maison ! Laisse-moi descendre maintenant ! '' Elle s'est tortillée et a frappé sa poitrine avec ses poings. Ce qui ne lui a rien fait, c'était comme de frapper un rocher qui avait été chauffé par le soleil. Elle était inquiète, sa poitrine s'est serrée. Quelqu'un était là, un des Cullen. Elle le sentait dans ses viscères. C'était réellement stupide de mettre tous ses espoirs en cela, mais si elle avait raison...

'' - Jacob Lee Black, laisse-moi descendre, maintenant ! ''

Stupéfait par sa réaction chaotique et l'utilisation de son nom dans sa totalité, il l'a laissée redescendre sur le sol et elle s'est immédiatement précipitée sur la porte, son pied glissant une fois, alors qu'elle se battait avec ses clés dans sa poche, attaquant ensuite la serrure avec elles.

Jacob a fait un pas en avant pour passer devant elle dès que la porte s'est ouverte. Il est entré au pas de charge en la poussant derrière son dos. Il a fouillé comme un sauvage les alentours, regardant avec fureur dans chaque lézarde et même sous le lit. Il a reniflé l'air.

Elle pouvait difficilement voir quoi que ce soit, n'ayant pas de vue surnaturelle comme la sienne. Elle pouvait à peine repérer les contours du mobilier, mais elle ne voyait aucune forme humaine. Elle voulait crier un nom en espérant qu'il se cachait, mais où, cela elle ne le savait pas. Elle avait l'impression de tomber dans un abîme de désespoir.

Il n'y avait personne. Malgré la présence de son soleil, le gouffre s'est déchiré et elle est restée là, haletante, comme si le monde l'avait frappée à l'estomac. C'était une cruelle plaisanterie. Elle s'est effondrée sur son lit et a enveloppé ses bras autour de son corps, dans un effort pour rester en une seule pièce. Elle ne voulait pas s'effondrer, pas après tout ce temps, pas après avoir travaillé aussi longtemps pour rester en un seul morceau.

'' - Bravo ! Quel vampire as-tu emmerdé cette fois ? ''

Cela l'a prise au dépourvu. Elle avait pensé que c'était les bons vampires, les végétariens, qui étaient venus là. Elle n'avait pas pensé aux mauvais, ceux qui assassinaient des gens pour avoir un repas. '' - Je... Je ne sais pas... '' Qui pouvait être après elle ? James avait disparu, Jasper et Emmett l'avaient tué dans le studio de danse.

Il a poussé un profond soupir. '' - Je vais rester ici. Je veillerais à l'extérieur. Reste ici. _Tu ne vas aller nulle part._ Tu as entendu ? ''

Elle secouait la tête, mais elle l'avait entendu. '' - Tu restes ici. '' Lui a-t-elle dit et l'instant d'après, elle a senti des mains chaudes sur ses bras qui la poussaient pour qu'elle s'assoit. Elle a enroulé sa simple couverture verte autour d'elle et elle a vu l'ombre de Jacob descendre sur le plancher. Il a tendu le bras et a pris sa petite main dans la sienne, sa peau d'une blancheur translucide disparaissant dans sa grande patte brune.

'' - Dors, Bella. Je suis là. Je ne vais aller nulle part. ''

La pluie a commencé à crépiter sur sa fenêtre et elle est tombée dans un sommeil où Jasper l'obsédait, remplissant le trou formé par son absence. Malgré tout, cela a été le plus doux des sommeils.

* * *

La pluie est tombée doucement, crépitant sur sa tête et ses épaules. Il était dans ce qui allait être bientôt l'œil de la tornade, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la tempête qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de lui alors qu'il regardait à travers la fenêtre de Bella.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour expliquer la façon dont Jacob avait pu le sentir et utiliser le mot « sangsue » comme il l'avait fait, comme si c'était du poison sur sa langue. Il était un loup-garou. Bella... une petite humaine fragile comme elle, était amie avec un loup-garou. En réalisant cela, cela lui avait pris toutes les fibres de son corps et cent soixante-deux années d'expérience, pour ne pas courir là-bas pour la prendre... si ce n'est pour le tuer. Le tuer ne ferait aucun bien, surtout pas à elle, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle il ne l'a pas fait. Cela l'attristerait.

Le chien l'avait posée dans son lit et, à l'extrême contrariété de Jasper, s'était couché à côté d'elle sur le plancher. Une fois de plus, il lui a fallu toute sa retenue pour ne pas aller à l'intérieur. Pour ce que cela valait cependant, il se tenait debout à l'extérieur pour monter la garde. Une dispute, une seconde de fureur et ce serait fini pour elle. C'était pour sa sécurité qu'il était là, aussi ironique que cela puisse être.

Il ne croyait pas la même chose qu'Edward. Il avait exprimé son désaccord avec lui sur de nombreuses choses. L'une d'elles était que Bella ne pourrait jamais être en sécurité avec eux, pas totalement, pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit devenue l'un d'eux en ayant été transformée et, alors que Jasper se réjouissait à la perspective de ne plus ressentir de soif pour son sang, Edward aimait son humanité. Elle aurait dû être transformée, elle l'avait même voulu, il le lui avait bêtement refusé.

La pluie est tombée plus fortement, ruisselant sur lui, le tonnerre tonnant à huit kilomètres à l'ouest. Il dégoulinait, des gouttelettes brillantes tombant devant ses yeux. Dans les minuscules gouttelettes, il a vu la réflexion inversée de ses yeux dorés, mais il n'a pas bougé. Il est resté là jusqu'à l'aube et quand la lumière a rayonné, il s'est caché dans l'ombre des arbres à proximité, mais il n'a pas arrêté d'écouter. Il ne lui faudrait qu'une seconde pour qu'il puisse entrer et descendre son ami.

Jasper avait eu raison de ne pas partir ce jour-là pour rentrer à la maison. Alice l'aurait fait revenir finalement à Bella, ce qui aurait été une perte de temps infini s'il l'avait fait, mais si quelque chose lui était arrivé... Si son loup-garou perdait le contrôle et qu'elle soit à proximité...

Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal à ce sujet ? Parce que cela ferait du mal à Alice ? À Edward ? Cela ferait du mal à toute sa famille, certes, mais lui ? Il n'avait jamais été proche de Bella, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Jasper avait-il l'impression que son monde finirait si sa vie disparaissait ?

Les éclairs ont frappé, le faisant scintiller pendant une seconde.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Refuge in Darkness '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinq : Coma**

Bella s'est penchée sur le bord du lit. Dans le courant de la nuit, ou plutôt, en début de matinée, sa main avait glissé de celle de Jacob, à cause de la sueur sur sa peau. Elle l'a alors vu poser sa main sur son ventre, ses bras s'agitant dans tous les sens, un paisible ronflement est sorti de ses lèvres entrouvertes et gercées. Tendrement, elle a enlevé ses cheveux couleur charbon noir de son visage. Il avait l'air si paisible qu'elle n'a pas eu le cœur de le réveiller. Donc, aussi doucement qu'elle le pouvait, elle s'est levée et a pris une brassée de vêtements pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Elle n'avait eu que quelques heures de sommeil, mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi ses huit heures. Elle était éveillée et très alerte. Elle a pris sa douche, s'est habillée et elle est sortie sur la pointe des pieds de son appartement dans l'air humide. Le soleil était caché derrière des nuages sombres, ce qui l'empêchait de sécher le sol. C'étaient ses derniers cours avant l'été. Elle supposait qu'elle était attendue, mais là encore, elle était consciente qu'elle n'avait jamais réagi de façon normale. Elle se l'était dit plusieurs fois dans sa vie et elle suspectait avoir été le parent dans sa relation avec sa mère, Renée avait fait cela pour elle.

À contrecœur, elle s'est souvenue d'Edward disant quelque chose de semblable. C'était brumeux, comme dans une vie passée qui lui aurait été accordée pendant quelques mois. Elle a rapidement secoué la tête, dispersant ces souvenirs désagréables. Elle ne voulait pas oublier, mais elle était terrifiée de se souvenir. Le trou dans sa poitrine était toujours là, béant afin que tout le monde puisse le voir et voir sa souffrance. Elle était reconnaissante que la plupart des gens aujourd'hui la voyaient, mais sans vraiment la voir. Ils devaient avoir parlé d'elle, mais elle n'en avait jamais été certaine, elle n'avait jamais écouté et elle avait peu d'idée sur la façon dont les potins couraient dans l'université, cela lui importait peu.

Depuis la veille au soir, elle sentait des yeux invisibles sur elle. Elle a cherché autour d'elle, attendant avec espoir, mais comme d'habitude, elle n'a vu personne. Peut-être qu'elle n'allait pas mieux comme elle le croyait, mais qu'elle était en train de craquer. Les voix avaient disparu et elle pensait à présent que quelqu'un était proche et la regardait, et pas n'importe qui, mais un vampire.

Elle ne savait pas qui avait pu venir dans son appartement, mais cela n'avait pas pu être un des Cullen. C'était un espoir absurde. Le seul choix qui lui restait, c'était qu'elle était en danger. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une raison à cela, ni même pourquoi il ne l'avait pas attaquée plus tôt s'il voulait sa mort. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était toujours protégée. Elle était dehors à l'air libre, un repas pour tous les vampires nomades qui passaient par ici. Elle était vulnérable et ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle s'inquiétait. Peut-être que son ancienne relation, Jessica, avait raison depuis le début. Elle avait peut-être le désir de mourir.

* * *

Après que Bella ait disparu, Jasper s'est enfoncé plus profondément dans les ombres d'une ruelle. Il s'était pris d'affection pour elle en la surveillant. Là, alors que son camion roulait pour se joindre au reste de la circulation, il a ouvert son téléphone cellulaire et a appuyé sur la touche 1. C'était le numéro rapide pour joindre Alice.

'' - Salut, Jazz. '' A répondu Alice. '' - Quoi de neuf ? ''

'' - Elle est avec un _clébard_. '' Il n'a pas précisé, il n'en avait jamais eu besoin avec Alice.

'' - Elle a un chien ? ''

Il s'est redressé, stupéfait qu'elle n'ait pas immédiatement compris. Il s'était demandé pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas au moins averti pour commencer. Elle connaissait les dangers et savait ce qui pourrait arriver. '' - Elle est avec un loup-garou. ''

'' - UN QUOI ? Qui ? ''

'' - Tu ne le savais pas ? '' C'était étrange de l'entendre surprise. Cela n'était jamais arrivé. Ce devait être une première.

'' - Non... Jazz, sois prudent ! Non, attend, je vais trouver un vol en quelques minutes. ''

'' - Reste où tu es, d'accord ? Il est à moi. Il sait déjà qu'un vampire a été dans son appartement. '' Il n'avait pas besoin de l'expliquer à Alice, elle devait avoir vu qu'il était là et ce qu'il avait fait. '' - Il connaît mon odeur. S'il te sent également là, il y aura d'autres loups qui viendront. ''

'' - Ne le mors pas. Si c'est un ami de Bella, en le faisant tu vas le tuer... ''

'' - Je sais. ''

'' - Que... Que vas-tu faire ? ''

Cela l'a réduit au silence. Alice n'avait jamais eu besoin de poser autant de questions. Elle avait toujours su et il pouvait presque sentir d'après les vibrations du téléphone qu'elle n'aimait pas cela non plus. Cela devait être comme devenir aveugle.

Il a alors pris sa décision en espérant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Son plan était clair dans son esprit. Ce qui arriverait par la suite serait fait en fonction de ses réactions. Il le tuerait s'il le fallait. '' - Tu ne peux pas le voir ? ''

'' - Non ! Tu as disparu... Jazz, ton avenir a disparu ! ''

Il a répondu automatiquement, sans réfléchir à ce que ses paroles impliquaient, seulement par souci de savoir pourquoi elle ne pouvait rien voir. '' - Calme-toi. Il doit y avoir une raison à cela. '' Il a regardé les pieds dépasser du bout du lit derrière lequel le clébard était caché à sa vue. Il a ravalé son grognement. '' - As-tu pu voir Bella, hier ? ''

'' - Non. ''

'' - Charlie ? ''

'' - Non, mais je ne le cherchais pas. À quoi est-ce que tu penses ? ''

'' - Que tu ne peux pas voir les loups. ''

Un soupir est passé à travers le récepteur. '' - Cela complique les choses. ''

'' - Cela va aller. ''

'' - Appelle-moi ! ''

'' - Je le ferais. '' Il a refermé le téléphone en le claquant, regardant les pieds qui dépassaient avec le plus grand dégoût.

* * *

Le camion a grincé tout au long de la route avec un bruit sourd qui lui faisait écho. Elle a ignoré les regards que cela lui a valus, elle avait l'habitude, mais il y avait dix fois plus de regards près de son Université que dans la minuscule ville de Forks. Elle aimait cette vieille chose malgré tout, pour sa valeur sentimentale parce que c'était un cadeau de son père et pour tout le travail que Jacob avait effectué dessus. Il n'était pas clinquant, mais simple, ce qui était un bonus supplémentaire.

À mi-chemin du trajet pour se rendre au campus, Bella a tranquillement regardé sur le siège passager et s'est rendu compte qu'elle avait oublié ses livres. Non seulement ses livres, mais son sac à dos et tout ce qui était dedans, y compris ses classeurs et ses dossiers. Elle avait tout laissé derrière elle dans son appartement et elle a gémi alors qu'elle entrait sur le parking d'une petite supérette pour faire demi-tour. Cela allait être une longue journée, elle pouvait déjà le pressentir.

* * *

Il a été heureux que le ciel soit couvert de nuages gris d'orage, ce qui lui a permis de sortir de la ruelle dans laquelle il s'était caché. Il est entré à l'intérieur sans se soucier d'utiliser la fenêtre ni même de frapper. Il a brisé la serrure d'un geste du poignet et il est entré dans l'appartement. Il réparerait la serrure pour elle plus tard.

Jasper a attendu à l'intérieur, près de la porte, en plissant son nez devant l'épouvantable odeur. Il a respiré par la bouche, mais cela n'a pas fait grand-chose pour l'aider. Il pouvait le _goûter_ sur ses papilles sensibles. Il faudrait une énorme quantité de sang pour l'évacuer.

Il savait qu'il n'avait seulement que quelques secondes avant que la tête du clébard n'apparaisse et bien entendu, c'est ce qu'il a fait. Jacob s'est levé, il était plus grand que lui, son corps tremblait de rage et du désir de le tuer. Il en bavait presque.

'' - Jacob. '' A-t-il craché, ce qui a eu pour résultat de faire hésiter le clébard, stupéfait de l'entendre utiliser son nom. '' - Mon nom est Jasper Hale. Je suis le frère d'Edward. C'était mon odeur que tu as sentie ici. Je ne suis pas là pour blesser Bella. S'il te plaît, calme-toi. ''

'' - Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! ''

Avec une infime marge d'erreur, il s'est forcé à ressentir du calme pour le lui envoyer. C'était le seul moyen d'avoir une conversation avec le cabot. '' - Nous voulions nous assurer que tout allait bien. Qu'elle était heureuse. ''

'' - Elle va bien ! Elle est heureuse ! Dehors et je te jure que si je te sens n'importe où auprès d'elle, je vais te déchirer membre par membre. '' Ses tremblements n'avaient pas cessé, la ligne entre ses sourcils profondément plissés en signe de concentration pour garder sa forme humaine.

'' - Elle ne va pas _bien_. Sais-tu ce que je peux faire Jacob Black ? Je peux sentir les émotions. Je peux les modifier. Tu ne vas pas me tuer parce que je suis celui qui te retient juste un peu pour me permettre de te donner des explications. ''

'' - Ah ouais ? ''

'' - Elle avait des cauchemars. J'ai voulu la calmer avec mes capacités. Je ne l'ai pas touchée et je suis parti dès qu'elle a bien dormi. ''

Sa rage a diminué et ses tremblements ont cessé. '' - Bella a des cauchemars ? ''

'' - Oui. '' Il espérait un peu que ce soit le bon moment pour lui demander de partir. Il ne connaissait pas très bien Jacob, mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui lui disait qu'il n'allait pas partir aussi facilement. '' - Ils étaient atroces. ''

Aussi rapidement que la rage avait disparu, elle est revenue. Ses mains se sont fermées en poings à ses côtés. '' - C'est de la faute de ta famille ? Vous l'avez laissée ! ''

'' - Edward essayait de la protéger. Il ne sait rien à ce sujet. C'est plutôt pour le compte d'Alice que je suis ici. ''

'' - La voyante ? ''

'' - Oui. Elles sont meilleures amies. ''

''- Elles _étaient_. Je suis son meilleur ami à présent. ''

Il y avait un fond possessif dans son ton que Jasper a détesté. Il a ressenti une envie inexplicable de protéger Bella contre lui. Si Jacob ne l'avait pas encore blessée, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il ne le ferait pas. Si elle avait été là avec eux et que Jasper n'avait pas été en mesure de le faire sortir, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il se serait transformé, la tuant dans le processus. Les accidents se produisaient. Avec la possessivité, il y avait de l'amour et de l'adoration en direction de son nom, ce qui avait effrayé Jasper plus que tout. Et il n'arrivait pas à trouver pour quelle raison il avait ressenti cela.

'' - Dehors. '' A-t-il grondé. '' - Ne reviens pas. Je peux prendre soin d'elle. ''

* * *

Elle a tourné le coin de la rue, roulant vers son immeuble. Le martèlement de la musique derrière elle a fait trembler ses vitres, a traversé ses os et a fait décoller son cœur. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de voir la voiture de sport noire qui arrivait alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour. Elle a senti le choc, sa tête cognant contre cette même vitre tremblante, le volant écrasant ses cuisses.

 _Cela n'est pas arrivé. Cela ne peut pas se produire_. A-t-elle répété dans sa tête alors que son véhicule se mettait à tourner, ses roues crissaient et tout est devenu flou, elle a fermé les yeux. Elle a vu le visage parfait d'Edward flotter en face d'elle. Il lui donnait ce sourire tordu qu'elle aimait tant, le contact glacé de sa main sur la sienne et ses lèvres glacées se fondant contre les siennes. Il a murmuré ces mots qu'il avait dit à de nombreuses reprises comme une chanson mélodieuse.

 _'' - Je t'aime Bella. ''_

 _'' - Dieu, Edward, je t'aime aussi. ''_

Des lames ont tranché dans sa tête _,_ et quand elle a ouvert les yeux, elle a vu un point rouge tomber de son front alors qu'elle glissait dans un coma dont elle a espéré ne jamais se réveiller.

 _'' - Adieu. Pour toujours. Tu as obtenu ton souhait. ''_

* * *

Jasper avait la main sur la poignée de la porte quand il a entendu l'accident. Le bruit était trop fort pour s'être produit avec des véhicules de moins de quarante ans. D'une certaine manière, il savait, dans ses tripes et dans son cœur, à cause du déchirement que cela a provoqué, comme s'ils étaient connectés. Il savait que c'était Bella.

La porte s'est écrasée contre le mur, se fendant par le milieu alors qu'il tentait de courir à un rythme humain, mais Jacob n'a même pas essayé. Il a bondi devant lui, claquant Jasper contre le mur devant lui et laissant une marque de bonne taille de son épaule et de son genou dans le mur. Jasper s'est précipité après lui sans se soucier des dommages qu'il laissait dans son sillage. Il a été plus que jamais reconnaissant du ciel sombre parce qu'il a pu suivre l'odeur nauséabonde que le clébard laissait derrière lui alors qu'il courait vers le camion de Bella.

Ce morceau de ferraille rouillée, solide pour un être humain n'était plus qu'un morceau de métal tordu. Du métal et du sang. Son sang alléchant...

'' - N'approche pas. '' lui a crié inutilement Jacob, Jasper ne l'a pas écouté. Il l'a dépassé et a brisé la portière en l'ouvrant, Bella s'est effondrée dans ses bras. Il allait devoir être doux, plus doux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans son existence de vampire. Il était impossible de dire quels dommages avaient été fait et du sang coulait de sa tête, ruisselant sur son menton.

'' - Bella. '' A-t-il expiré en tremblant de manière incontrôlable. '' - Réveille-toi, s'il te plaît. '' Comme l'odeur de Jacob, la sienne était sur sa langue et il a essayé de ne plus respirer, de ne pas goûter sa douce et fraîche odeur de jasmin. '' - Ouvre les yeux. Bon sang, Bella ! ''

Jacob est resté longtemps debout à côté de lui, anxieux et prêt à le déchiqueter si nécessaire, mais Jasper pouvait à peine sentir quoi que ce soit venir de lui. Ses propres émotions l'accablaient et le submergeaient, de la peur, de la douleur, la fuite de son contrôle et une inquiétude incommensurable.

'' - Bella... S'il te plaît... Pas maintenant … '' _Pas maintenant que je suis avec toi._..

Elle ne s'est pas réveillée. Elle n'a pas bougé. Le pire de tout, c'est qu'il ne sentait aucune douleur venir d'elle.

* * *

 **Vous avez sûrement noté que je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière, je tenais à vous faire ainsi remarquer que je fais des efforts en postant chaque semaine, alors laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît pour que cela continue. Cathy**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Refuge in Darkness '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre six : Famille**

'' - Le dire à Alice, d'accord ? Elle a vu l'accident de voiture, mais comme le clébard est entré en scène, je doute qu'elle ait pu voir que Bella s'était réveillée. '' Jasper a lancé un regard noir à Jacob par la fenêtre de la salle d'attente, il s'était endormi et ronflait sous le regard amusé d'une tripotée de patients. Deux petites filles, des jumelles, se tenaient debout sur la pointe des pieds à côté de lui, alors qu'elles essayaient de regarder dans sa bouche pour discerner la cause de ce raffut.

Dans son esprit, il a imaginé Carlisle hocher la tête . '' - Je vais le lui dire, mon fils. Je pourrais communiquer avec le médecin pour avoir plus d'informations. Et échanger nos notes. Bella a eu de multiples contusions. La première fois que je l'ai regardée sous les rayons X à Forks, j'ai pensé que sa mère devait être aussi maladroite qu'elle. As-tu parlé à Jacob ? ''

'' - Il vient de s'endormir... Edward ne sait rien ? ''

'' - Il s'est manifesté la nuit dernière depuis l'Allemagne. Personne ne lui a rien dit. ''

'' - Pouvons-nous continuer de cette façon ? Il est inutile de répéter l'histoire. '' Cela n'aurait aucun sens qu'Edward revienne pour être certain qu'elle va bien avant de la laisser à nouveau.

'' - Oui, je suis d'accord. C'est mieux pour tous les deux. Continue à nous tenir au courant et, oh, Jasper, nous sommes tous très fiers de toi... pour ne pas avoir perdu le contrôle. ''

Cela signifiait beaucoup, étant donné que la famille le surveillait comme des faucons le faisaient au cas où il les mettrait potentiellement en danger. Toujours supérieurs à lui et toujours en contrôle. '' - Merci. '' A-t-il dit avant de fermer son téléphone pour marcher vers la salle d'attente en passant par les portes automatiques.

Il détestait les hôpitaux. Il y avait trop de sang, mais l'éventail des odeurs de la maladie et des médicaments était trop éloigné de son esprit pour que cela le dérange. Il devenait mal à l'aise, retenant sa respiration comme il savait le faire. Chaque fois qu'il aspirait l'air pollué en lui, c'était comme s'il s'enfonçait des poignards dans la gorge, le brûlant et y allumant un incendie. Néanmoins, il a refusé de laisser le cabot seul avec Bella, même dans un hôpital plein de gens.

Après ce qui était arrivé à Bella... cela aurait dû le réjouir. Il aurait dû être content de savoir qu'elle était plus en sécurité, que leur secret était en sécurité, mais il n'y avait pas de secret qui n'était pas en sécurité avec Bella. Elle l'avait prouvé et il pensait ce qu'il avait dit, elle en valait la peine, elle était de leur famille. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler la colère qu'il éprouvait devant son état. C'était tellement injuste... de toutes les personnes...

À son approche, les petites filles se sont enfuies, sautant dans les bras de leur mère. Il n'a été que légèrement désolé de leur avoir fait peur, de sentir pointer son irritation, sa colère et sa tristesse.

Il s'est laissé tomber à côté de Jacob, donnant un coup de pied sur le sien, pas très gentiment, mais pas suffisamment fort pour le faire tomber. Le cabot a sauté sur son siège, son regard fixe atterrissant sur lui. Il a grogné et s'est redressé.

'' - Bella. '' A-t-il demandé d'un ton bourru.

Toute autre personne aurait été gentille en le lui disant, particulièrement un empathique. Cependant, Jasper n'avait pas la patience de chercher une façon d'amortir le choc. '' - Elle est amnésique. ''

'' - Quoi ? '' A-t-il balbutié.

'' - Son dernier souvenir est qu'elle est venue à Forks pour venir vivre avec Charlie. ''

'' - Donc... ''

'' - Elle ne se souvient pas du tout de... nous. ''

Ses mains ont tremblé. '' - Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'elle va se souvenir ? ''

Il a hoché la tête. '' - Avec le temps. '' Il lui a jeté un coup d'œil. '' - Soit prudent, Jacob. '' A-t-il murmuré trop faiblement pour que les oreilles humaines l'entendent. '' - Il ne faut pas perdre le contrôle avec tous ces gens. ''

'' - Je vais bien ! Inquiète-toi plutôt de toi-même. ''

'' - Je pense que nous devrions plutôt être inquiet de savoir comment va Bella. As-tu appelé Charlie ? ''

Il a secoué la tête. '' - Charlie n'a pas mangé beaucoup mieux que Harry, et Harry a eu une crise cardiaque. Je ne vais pas lui dire. Bella ne voudrait pas que je le fasse. ''

'' - Tu sais qu'ils vont le lui dire. Qu'ils peuvent déjà l'avoir appelé si tu l'as fait figurer sur la liste des personnes à prévenir sur les documents d'entrée. ''

'' - Je... Je ne savais pas qui d'autre mettre dans la liste. Je ne pouvais pas passer pour un parent, c'est évident. '' Il a dit la phrase suivante plusieurs octaves plus bas. '' - Et je n'ai pas d'argent. ''

Jasper a levé son front d'un air interrogateur. '' - Tu as mis mon nom ? ''

'' - Non, j'ai mis le nom du médecin de ta famille. ''

'' - J'espère que ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu l'as écrit dans la liste. ''

'' - Bien sûr que non. Charlie m'avait donné tous vos noms. ''

'' - Tu sais que cela me donne des droits sur elle. ''

Il l'a foudroyé du regard, la respiration haletante. '' - Pas la peine de te faire des idées, _buveur de_ _sang._ Le nom de ton _père_ est peut-être sur les papiers, mais elle va rentrer à la maison avec _moi_. ''

'' - Je ne me fais pas des idées, c'est un fait. Carlisle est un médecin, il est le meilleur pour elle. Tu ne peux pas contester cela. ''

'' - Sur mon cadavre ! ''

La stupidité de son raisonnement a failli détruire le siège que Jasper utilisait quand il a serré les accoudoirs. '' - Cela pourrait être organisé... ''

'' - Elle ne peut pas être des vôtres, tu... ''

'' - Monsieur Black ? Monsieur Hale ? ''

Ils ont tous les deux regardé vers les portes battantes. Ils avaient tous les deux perdu leur calme et ils devaient avoir l'air effrayant pour que la jeune infirmière en blanc ait pris un peu de recul. Elle n'y pensait pas, n'avait pas même suffisamment d'imagination pour deviner à quel point ils auraient pu être encore plus terrifiants. Ils se sont levés et elle a trébuché encore davantage en arrière. Jasper pouvait voir leurs reflets lumineux dans la fenêtre, Jacob le dominait et ils avaient tous les deux sur le visage un masque d'inquiétude et de colère.

'' - Euh. '' A-t-elle bégayé. '' - Je peux vous emmener voir mademoiselle Swan-Cullen à présent. ''

Jasper s'est concentré, s'efforçant de penser à des cours d'eau tranquille et des nuages ondoyants. Jacob l'a foudroyé du regard devant le changement évident d'atmosphère, mais il l'avait surtout fait pour calmer l'infirmière. '' - Merci, Mademoiselle Tori. '' Il avait lu son badge et elle a souri de soulagement.

Poignards... Feu... Il a serré les dents et a essayé de garder son esprit sous contrôle. Il a pensé à une Bella sans parfum. À son sourire, la chose la plus innocente qu'il a pu évoquer. Il a marché jusqu'au bout du long couloir pour se rendre dans la chambre où elle reposait, pâle et affaiblie.

* * *

Bella avait passé la plupart de son temps à l'hôpital. Elle avait mémorisé les murs blancs, l'odeur, tout. Elle savait avant d'ouvrir les yeux que c'était là qu'elle était. La seule chose qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était pourquoi. Elle venait seulement d'arriver chez Charlie après avoir quitté Phœnix où elle avait vécu avec sa mère. Elle était allée se coucher, la pluie constante frappant la fenêtre de sa nouvelle chambre, c'était la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

'' - Mademoiselle Swan ? '' La femme a arqué les sourcils très hauts en entrant dans la pièce. Comme elle l'avait promis, elle emmenait deux hommes avec elle.

Elle a reconnu Jacob, le fils du meilleur ami de Charlie, Billy Black. Il avait vieilli, il était plus grand, plus gros et avait à peine l'air d'avoir seize ans. Il avait l'air d'être plutôt dans la vingtaine et il semblait impossible qu'il ait pris tellement d'envergure. Est-ce que tous les garçons de seize ans étaient aussi grands ? Par plaisanterie, elle a pensé que c'était peut-être l'eau de la réserve, mais elle a toutefois vu l'éclat de ses yeux et la façon dont il les a plissés. Elle l'aurait reconnu partout.

Le deuxième garçon devait avoir environ le même âge, il était grand, mais pas autant que Jacob. Il donnait l'impression que la lumière du soleil n'avait jamais touché sa peau, ses cheveux étaient blonds et bouclés, ses yeux étaient d'une chaleureuse couleur miel dorée. Il se tenait la tête haute, l'air rigide et sérieux. Il lui a coupé le souffle et elle ne l'a pas retrouvé à nouveau. Le sang a afflué à ses joues, la faisant rougir plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait jamais senti.

'' - Reconnaissez-vous un de ses jeunes hommes ? '' A demandé la femme en lorgnant de manière excessive sur le blond.

'' - Jacob Black. '' Elle a souri avec mélancolie. '' - Je ne connais pas l'autre. ''

Le blond a hoché la tête avec amertume comme s'il s'attendait à cela et la bouche de Jacob s'est relevée en un sourire étincelant. Il a non seulement éclairé les endroits les plus sombres en elle, mais la simple chambre dans laquelle elle était. C'était étrange.

'' - Où est mon père ? '' A-t-elle demandé. '' - Il doit être inquiet. '' À l'idée qu'il avait appelé sa mère un éclair de panique l'a traversée. Sa mère devait probablement être déjà dans un avion pour venir la voir. C'était complètement inutile. L'hôpital était pratiquement une seconde maison.

Brusquement, elle s'est sentie mal à l'aise et son cœur a presque bondi hors de sa poitrine. '' - Est-ce que mon père va bien ? ''

Personne ne lui a répondu. Le blond a pris la main de l'infirmière qui a sursauté à ce contact, mais il n'a pas bronché. '' - Pouvons-nous avoir un peu de temps seul ? '' A-t-il demandé doucement. Doux n'était pas le bon mot. C'était plus doux que le bruit d'un ruisseau, sa voix était clairement profonde et veloutée. '' - Nous aimerions en discuter avec elle personnellement, si cela ne vous dérange pas. ''

L'infirmière a rougi et a balbutié à ses paroles, elle est sortie dans un brouillard maladroit en fermant la porte derrière elle. Bella ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer la jeune fille, l'homme était magnifique. Elle s'est redressée, son drap mince se resserrant autour d'elle.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jacob ? Où est Charlie ? '' Sa poitrine s'est resserrée, ne laissant pas beaucoup de place à son cœur pour qu'il batte, mais il cognait furieusement contre sa cage thoracique. Son père était le chef de la police de Forks. Quelque chose aurait-il pu arriver dans cette petite ville ?

Il s'est assis sur le bord de son lit, son sourire disparaissant comme le soleil au crépuscule, pour laisser place à la lune. Elle a remarqué que le blond avait fait un pas en avant, comme s'il était tiré par une corde et son cœur a battu plus fortement. '' - De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens? ''

'' - J'étais chez Charlie. C'était mon premier jour... Je devais aller à l'école. ''

'' - Te souviens-tu de moi ? ''

'' - Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis que nous étions des enfants, Jake. ''

'' - Bella. '' A dit le blond. '' - Tu ne te rappelles rien du tout ? ''

'' - Non... '' Il y avait quelque chose qui tirait sur son cerveau, elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se rappeler. Son visage était familier. Cela lui a donné mal à la tête.

'' - Ne te force pas. '' A-t-il ordonné et Jacob a poussé un grognement qui a raisonné dans sa propre poitrine. Elle l'a regardé d'un air choqué. Quel humain grognait comme cela ?

'' - Laisse-moi m'occuper de cela, san... ''

'' - Très bien. '' A accepté le blond d'une voix coupante.

Jacob l'a regardé d'un air encore plus doux. '' - Tu as maintenant dix-neuf ans, Bells, tu es étudiante en première année à l'Université. Nous sommes les meilleurs amis et nous l'avons été depuis plusieurs années. Ton père est à la maison à Forks. Il va très bien... '' Son visage s'est durci pour ce qu'il devait dire ensuite. '' - Tu es amnésique. ''

Elle s'est figée d'effroi, une frayeur qui habituellement la faisait s'agiter. Si c'était vrai au sujet de l'amnésie, comment cela lui était-il arrivé ?

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup plus de sensations, il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude, pas même alors que la peur l'habitait. Cela devait être le choc qui lui faisait ressentir cela, mais elle ne ressentait pas les symptômes classiques, elle ne ressentait pas le froid, pas encore.

Malgré les lugubres regards noirs que son supposé meilleur ami lui lançait, le blond s'est approché à ses côtés. '' - Mon nom est Jasper Hale. Nous étions amis au lycée. Je suis te venu de rendre visite cette année. ''

Elle avait été amie avec cet homme ? Comment avait-elle jamais pu être en sa présence sans se sentir insuffisante ? Comment une amitié avait-elle pu naître entre eux deux ? Cela ne lui semblait pas plausible.

'' - Nous _sommes_ des amis, Bella. '' Il a souri sans découvrir toutes ses dents. Il était réconfortant, comme une couverture chaude pendant une nuit d'hiver. Il était impossible de ne pas le croire, de se sentir mal à l'aise.

Jacob a bizarrement haussé les épaules, comme s'il enlevait quelque chose sur lui. Il s'est levé. '' - Nous avons pensé que tu ne voudrais pas que Charlie apprenne cela. Nous allons te ramener à ton appartement. '' Il a caressé les cheveux de Bella. '' - Nous allons prendre soin de toi. ''

Jasper a hoché la tête en reculant vers la porte. '' - Tu peux t'habiller. Nous allons te laisser avoir ton intimité. ''

* * *

'' - Nous aurions dû sortir et aller lui chercher des vêtements. '' A gémi Jacob dans le couloir, en cognant sa tête contre le mur sur lequel il s'appuyait.

'' - Aucun de nous n'aurait laissé l'autre seul avec elle. ''

'' - En parlant de cela. _Je vais_ rentrer à la maison avec elle. Je vais prendre soin d'elle. ''

'' - Je ne vais aller nulle part, Jacob Black. Je ne te fais pas confiance pour rester avec elle. ''

'' - Comme je n'ai aucune confiance pour la laisser avec toi. ''

'' - Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'une seule solution. Nous allons _tous les deux_ prendre soin d'elle. '' Cette idée ne l'a pas du tout rendu heureux et Jacob a ressenti la même chose.

Il a donné un coup dans le mur avec son talon, écaillant la peinture qui est tombée sur le sol. '' - Je ne te comprends pas sangsue. De quoi veux-tu t'occuper ? Vous êtes tous partis. Nous l'avons gardée en sécurité et elle était très bien jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. ''

Plus que tout, Jasper aurait voulu pouvoir répondre à cette question. Pourquoi s'en souciait-il autant ? '' - Je ne suis pas responsable de cet accident. ''

'' - Du sang a été répandu. Tu aurais pu perdre le contrôle ! ''

Il a grimacé à ce souvenir, aussi réel que l'événement proprement dit pour lui. '' - Je ne l'ai pas perdu, c'est tout ce qui importe. Elle est en sécurité. ''

'' - Pour combien de temps ? ''

'' - Tu seras là. Nous allons mutuellement nous tenir en échec. Avec nous dans les alentours... '' Il ne voulait pas l'admettre , mais cela devait être dit s'il voulait rester avec elle. '' - Elle ne sera jamais en sécurité. ''

Jacob a frappé le mur à nouveau, détruisant le plâtre. '' - Hé, qu'est-ce que tu obtiens lorsque tu mets un humain amnésique dans un appartement d'une pièce avec un loup-garou et une sangsue ? '' L'a-t-il questionné d'un air sardonique.

Jasper a joué le jeu. '' - Quoi ? ''

'' - Des problèmes. '' Il a hoché la tête en marmonnant pour lui-même. '' - Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais travailler avec un suceur de sang. ''

'' - Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais travailler avec un clébard qui n'est même pas capable de se fendre d'une bonne blague. Tu crains. ''

Ils ont éclaté de rire.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Refuge in Darkness '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre sept : Réellement extraordinaire.**

Bella dormait sur la banquette arrière de la Volkswagen de Jacob. Elle s'était pelotonnée dans un coin, ses bras croisés sous sa poitrine, ses cheveux encadrant son visage tranquille. Jasper avait avancé son bras, posant sa main sur sa cheville pour qu'elle dorme tranquillement. Il avait ensuite gardé la main sur elle pour l'inciter à faire de beaux rêves, du moins, cela faisait partie de ses raisons. Il voulait être sûr qu'elle n'était pas devenue un joli fantôme. Elle était en sécurité, il ne l'avait pas tuée et il n'avait pas été piégé à l'intérieur des limites de son esprit. Elle était en sécurité et malgré le nombre de fois où il avait répété cela en silence, ce n'était pas la même chose que la toucher pour s'en assurer lui-même.

Jacob a continué à marmonner des jurons dans sa barbe tout en frottant le volant avec ses mains. Il n'avait pas émis de protestations, mais ses éclats de fureur étaient plus que suffisants pour comprendre le tableau et qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait. La jalousie qui nageait profondément sous la surface devenait une gêne croissante. Jasper devait l'orienter sur autre chose d'une façon ou d'une autre, avant qu'il fasse réellement pression sur lui, parce que changer de nouveau ses émotions n'allait pas faire l'affaire.

'' - Comment était Bella quand elle était petite ? '' A-t-il demandé. C'était une question qui avait taraudé son esprit à certains moments, mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage de demander à Edward.

Jacob lui a jeté un coup d'œil, débattant avec lui-même s'il devait oui ou non lui répondre. Il l'a finalement fait. '' - Pratiquement la même chose. Plus vieille que son âge, maladroite... ''

Il a eu un petit rire. '' - Cela lui ressemble. '' Il a frotté son pouce sur le dessus de son pied en espérant que cela ne le ferait pas devenir trop froid. Ils auraient dû demander une couverture, quelque chose pour la garder au chaud. La chaleur soufflée par les évents de l'habitacle faisait transpirer Jacob.

C'était difficile d'imaginer que Bella ne puisse pas savoir ce qu'ils étaient. Après toute la douleur qu'elle avait traversée, après tout le chagrin qu'ils lui avaient causé, c'était étonnant qu'ils ne soient pas imprimés de façon permanente dans son esprit. Par conséquent, aussi ironique que cela puisse sonner, elle n'avait jamais été aussi en sécurité. Elle était avec eux, elle dormait, elle était avec deux puissantes créatures, même si normalement cela aurait dû être un problème pour sa sécurité, ils étaient en complet contrôle. Jasper n'avait jamais eu autant de contrôle.

La chaleur de la voiture rendait le parfum de Bella plus puissant, et bien que l'odeur de Jacob diminuait le sien, il était tout de même là. S'il n'avait pas su auparavant quelle impression cela faisait de la perdre, en l'ayant presque perdu, il le savait à présent. Ce n'était pas la même chose que tenter de prendre sa vie comme il l'avait presque fait à son anniversaire. Même quand il s'était jeté sur elle, il savait qu'elle était en sécurité avec Emmett, Edward, Alice et Carlisle, avec chacun d'eux. Ils ne l'auraient jamais laissé lui faire du mal. Toutefois, lors de l'accident de voiture, personne n'avait été là pour la sauver, à part lui, et il n'avait pas réussi à l'empêcher d'arriver. Ce n'était pas son boulot et il avait réalisé cela. Il avait alors réalisé pourquoi Edward était aussi protecteur envers elle comme il l'était. Elle était réellement délicate. Tout pouvait arriver, par conséquent, elle aurait pu ne jamais se réveiller.

'' - Nous allons devoir lui parler de nous. '' A déclaré à haute voix Jasper, une pensée qui était restée à l'arrière de son esprit avant d'arriver au premier plan et sortir de sa bouche. C'était une chose étrange à dire, compte tenu de tous les secrets du passé.

Il s'était opposé à raconter quoi que ce soit à Bella la première fois. Quand il avait appris qu'elle savait tout, il avait élaboré des plans détaillés sur la façon dont il allait la tuer sans effusion de sang. Il n'aurait même pas eu besoin d'être seul à le faire, Rosalie voulait également sa mort. Elle aurait pu couper les conduites de freins de son camion. Elle aurait été confronté à une mort possible comme celle à laquelle elle avait fait face aujourd'hui, dans son camion et sur le trajet vers l'école.

Cela aurait pu marcher si Edward et Alice l'avaient permis. Ils ne l'avaient pas autorisé et à cause d'eux, Bella était en vie. C'était eux qu'elle devait remercier d'avoir vécu suffisamment longtemps pour les oublier.

Jamais aucune pensée ne l'avait jamais rendu aussi triste qu'à l'instant où Bella l'avait regardé et qu'il n'y avait pas eu une once de reconnaissance en elle. Il y avait seulement eu de la surprise et de l'incrédulité quand il avait dit qu'ils étaient des amis. Elle avait eu raison de ne pas le croire. Ils n'avaient jamais été des amis, ils ne pouvaient pas l'être, Edward lui avait demandé de ne pas s'approcher d'elle plus que ce qu'il avait déjà fait.

Honnêtement, Jasper ne voulait rien lui dire. Ce n'était pas prudent, pas avec les Volturi. S'ils l'apprenaient, tout serait perdu. Bella allait mourir et il en serait de même pour chacun des Cullen. Les chances pour que cela se produise étaient très mince et elle était intelligente, elle allait le découvrir s'ils ne le lui disaient pas, comme elle l'avait fait la première fois.

Jacob a poussé un profond soupir, un poids tombant sur ses épaules. '' - Oui, où alors trouver une putain de bonne raison pour lui dire pourquoi tu ne manges pas et que j'ai constamment de la température. ''

Elle a miaulé légèrement dans son sommeil et Jasper s'est calmé de nouveau.

'' - Elle va réagir de la même façon, pas vrai ? '' A demandé Jacob avec inquiétude.

'' - Elle est toujours la même... La situation est différente... Elle était amoureuse d'Edward, rien ne l'aurait dérangé venant de lui et elle s'était déjà habituée à l'idée de créatures mythiques quand tu lui avais dit toi-même... ''

'' - Elle a deviné. ''

'' - Je ne sais pas comment ce sera cette fois... '' Il a regardé le compteur de vitesse. La voiture roulait à soixante kilomètres-heure. Habituellement, il aurait eu l'impression d'avancer à une allure d'escargot, mais il était occupé à prolonger la période de sommeil de la belle au bois dormant. La belle... Jasper avait toujours pensé à elle de cette façon, mais... Elle était celle de son frère et ce genre de commentaires étaient interdits. Il s'était défendu d'y penser depuis tellement longtemps que c'était devenu une habitude.

Jacob a ralenti avant de s'arrêter devant son appartement. Mentalement, Jasper a senti les environs et lorsqu'il n'a ressenti aucune émotion à l'exception de la frustration et l'inquiétude venant de Jacob et une brume de joie venant des rêves de Bella, il s'est précipité hors de la voiture et l'a prise dans ses bras. Elle était légère comme une plume, une plume très chaleureuse qu'il a serrée contre lui. Il l'a portée lentement vers la porte.

'' - J'aurais pu le faire. '' A grogné Jacob.

'' - Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se réveille, je dois simplement la toucher pour qu'elle reste calme. ''

Malgré son agitation, Jacob n'a pas pu discuter cette logique.

Alors qu'il traversait le couloir menant à son appartement, Jasper a pu voir que le trou dans le mur n'avait pas encore été réparé, mais la porte avait été remplacée, l'odeur de la peinture vert clair flottait dans ce petit espace clos.

Jacob a sorti un petit crochet qu'il a inséré dans le trou de la serrure. Il a donné quelques petites secousses et elle s'est ouverte. '' - Nous aurons la nouvelle clé plus tard. ''

Jasper l'a déposée sur son lit, la couvrant jusqu'au menton. Il a écarté ses cheveux sur le côté, admirant toutes les facettes de son visage, le mouvement de ses paupières, ses lèvres pulpeuses, l'arc de ses sourcils et le sang se précipitant travers chacune de ses veines, tissant des toiles d'araignées sur ses bras pâles.

Il s'est ensuite reculé rapidement et s'est assis à l'autre extrémité du lit, sous la fenêtre, sans la quitter une seule fois des yeux. Il a goûté à l'atmosphère sereine dans laquelle elle se trouvait, en sécurité dans le monde brumeux des rêves, ses cauchemars enfermés dans un endroit inaccessible dans son esprit.

'' - Tu ne peux pas l'avoir. '' A dit simplement le clébard, presque avec... sympathie.

'' - Je ne veux pas d'elle. ''

'' - Elle n'est plus non plus avec ton frère. ''

Il a relevé la tête brusquement, leurs regards se rencontrant, les yeux bruns contre les yeux dorés, mais il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le regarder pour voir sa perspicacité. '' - Tu remarques beaucoup de choses, n'est-ce pas ? ''

'' - Comme je l'ai dit à Bella : Je fais attention. ''

* * *

 _Un garçon aux cheveux roux assis en face d'une belle jeune fille ressemblant à un lutin, un échiquier entre eux. Ils étaient tous les deux exceptionnellement beaux. Ils sont restés assis, penchés sur le jeu, se concentrant sur leurs pièces immobiles. Ils étaient comme des statues posées dans un environnement quotidien dont ils ne faisaient pas partie. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs en épi et un petit visage a brusquement souri en renversant une pièce._

 _'' - Bien joué, mon frère. '' Elle a félicité le jeune homme qui l'a raillé par espièglerie._

Bella a essayé de s'accrocher à son rêve. Elle a essayé de lui donner un sens. Qui étaient ces deux personnes ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas déplacé une des figurines ? Comment avaient-ils pu dire qui avait gagné ? C'était étrange, d'autant plus que dans le rêve, elle trouvait cela ordinaire. Il a disparu quand elle a ouvert les yeux sur les fissures du plafond.

'' - Tu es réveillée ? ''

Jacob était assis, penché sur le bord de son lit, un plateau de soupe au poulet fumante sur les genoux. Elle s'est redressée pour s'appuyer contre sa tête de lit et il a posé le plateau sur ses jambes, l'odeur bannissant toutes les préoccupations embrouillées qu'elle avait. Elle a croisé le regard de Jasper de l'endroit où il était assis sous la fenêtre, détaché de la scène.

'' - Merci. ''

'' - C'est lui qui l'a faite. '' Lui a précisé Jasper.

Elle a haussé les épaules et ramassé la cuillère. '' - Veux-tu m'en dire plus sur ma vie à Forks ? ''

'' - Es-tu certaine que tu ne te souviens de rien, Bells ? '' A demandé Jacob d'un ton suppliant.

'' - J'en suis _sûre._ ''

Jasper a quitté son poste et il est venu s'asseoir sur son autre côté. Il l'a regardé profondément dans les yeux et elle l'a regardé directement en retour. La lumière dorée qui était dans son regard pouvait lire toutes les facettes du sien, mais elle n'a pas détourné les yeux. Elle s'est retrouvée penchée en avant pour le lire en retour, sa gentillesse, ses hésitations, son intelligence et une beauté qui ferait envie à un ange.

Il est retourné d'un mouvement brusque à sa place, se déplaçant plus rapidement qu'elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un bouger. Ensuite il s'est mis à rire et elle s'est demandé si, quelque part, elle avait raté une plaisanterie. '' - Elle ira bien. '' A-t-il dit en riant. '' - Elle va très bien gérer tout cela. ''

Jacob a semblé perplexe mais a hoché la tête. '' - Plus tard. Nous t'informerons plus tard, Bells. Vas-y, mange. ''

'' - Dis-lui quelque chose, Jacob. ''

'' - Très bien... ''

Bella a commencé à manger, attendant quelques anecdotes sur sa vie. N'importe quoi pour qu'elle puisse commencer à vivre comme elle le faisait auparavant.

'' - Tu t'es parfaitement occupé de ton père. Il était très heureux avec toi chez lui, tu cuisinais pour lui tous les soirs. Tu étais également heureuse. ''

Il a eu un éclat d'amertume qui a traversé le visage de Jasper. Elle a ouvert la bouche pour lui demander s'il allait bien, mais Jacob a continué à parler et au lieu de cela, elle s'est tournée vers lui.

'' - Nous avons eu des motos. Tu es arrivée chez moi avec ces deux épaves à l'arrière de ton camion et tu m'as demandé de les réparer. ''

'' - J'ai réparé une moto ? '' A-t-elle demandé avec incrédulité.

'' - D'accord, _je_ les ai réparé et tu m'as tenu compagnie. Tu avais le chéquier et j'avais les connaissances. ''

Elle a hoché la tête. Cela lui ressemblait. Les motos cependant, ce n'était pas le cas. '' - Mon père m'a fait promettre de ne jamais monter sur une moto. ''

'' - Tu vois, il y avait... ''

'' - Assez. '' A dit Jasper bruyamment. '' - Cela suffit. ''

Elle les a regardé avec curiosité, ses joues brûlantes à cause d'un fard à joue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Ils ont tous les deux gardé la tête baissée, elle pouvait seulement dire qu'ils étaient tristes. '' - Que m'est-il arrivé qui soit aussi terrible ? ''

'' - Tu as eu un accident. ''

'' - Non, Jake. Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas tous les deux ? ''

Jasper a agrippé ses cheveux, tirant dessus et arrachant presque les racines. '' - Mange, s'il te plaît. Tu sauras tout bientôt. Je te le promets. ''

'' - Tu devrais également manger. '' Lui a dit durement Jacob. '' - Tu as l'air... pâle. '' Il a souri malicieusement, comme s'il avait intérieurement fait une plaisanterie qu'elle n'avait pas comprise.

Elle a commencé à manger. Bien qu'elle était curieuse de savoir ce qui se passait et ce qui lui était arrivé, elle devait attendre. Il y avait la possibilité que sa mémoire lui revienne un jour. Elle ne voulait peut-être pas savoir ce qui était arrivé pendant ces deux années...

* * *

La curiosité et l'introspection l'ont submergé alors qu'il la regardait manger. Elle était lente, mangeant sa soupe à l'odeur répugnante à petites doses. Son visage brûlant était presque trop difficile à supporter. Il le poignardait dans la gorge comme un tisonnier chauffé à blanc. Il a failli grogner, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans son crane. Il lui a fallu chaque parcelle du contrôle qu'il avait gagné au fil des ans pour rester à l'endroit où il se tenait. Il n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer son sang, priant pour qu'il disparaisse afin qu'il puisse penser correctement. Ce n'était pas facile, pas dans l'espace restreint dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Son sang le torturait.

'' - Je pense que je vais aller manger. '' A-t-il sifflé. Il n'a pas attendu d'avoir leurs réponses, il a repoussé leur confusion et il est sorti dans le couloir. Il n'était seulement là que depuis un instant lorsque Jacob est sorti en portant un blouson noir.

'' - Il fait beau aujourd'hui. '' A-t-il dit en le lui jetant. '' - Mes clés sont dans ma poche. ''

'' - Merci. '' A-t-il répondu alors que la porte se fermait, il savait qu'il l'avait entendu.

Il est sorti en relevant la capuche. Il a enfoui ses mains dans ses poches et s'est dirigé à l'extérieur en veillant à garder la tête basse. Il détestait l'idée d'utiliser la Volkswagen lente et rouillée, mais il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse utiliser la moto qu'il avait achetée, pas alors qu'il essayait de cacher qu'il étincelait comme un diamant éthéré.

Bella avait perdu la mémoire, mais elle n'avait pas perdu qui elle était. Jasper ne s'y était pas attendu, mais la façon dont elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux sans jamais baisser le regard, d'une façon qu'aucun humain ne pouvait le faire, il avait su qu'elle prendrait tout très bien. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec Edward, elle était réellement courageuse, ou vraiment stupide. À son avis, elle était réellement extraordinaire.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Refuge in Darkness '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre huit : Secrets**

L'été avait commencé, de même que ses deux mois de congé pour vacances scolaires. Cela lui a donné l'occasion idéale pour faire du rattrapage, même si vivant avec deux personnes pratiquement étrangères aurait été suffisamment inquiétant pour n'importe quelle jeune fille à qui il manquait une partie de sa vie. Pour Bella, c'était facile. Elle _connaissait_ Jacob et Jasper. Jacob était toujours le joyeux garçon de son enfance et Jasper... Il était familier, une saveur sur le bout de sa langue qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore placer, mais elle leur faisait confiance. Elle n'était pas seule et elle n'était pas maternée, ils lui tenaient simplement compagnie. Elle appréciait cela. En ce qui concernait sa mémoire, cela pouvait attendre parce qu'il y avait quelque chose en elle qui lui disait que c'était préférable de laisser tomber.

Ils sont tous les trois tombés dans une routine pour les trois jours suivants. Elle allait travailler et rentrait à la maison pour voir que Jacob avait fait la cuisine et que Jasper avait mis la table. Parfois il venait l'aider à étudier et elle essayait de faire comme si elle avait peur de recommencer sa première année à nouveau. Mentalement, elle n'avait jamais terminé ses études et obtenu son diplôme d'études secondaires, mais il était un excellent professeur, il était patient et il semblait tout savoir. Elle se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas à l'université à faire des études supérieures avec l'intelligence qu'il possédait.

Au dîner, l'un d'eux lui présentait sa chaise et l'autre le fusillait du regard. Ce n'est seulement que le troisième jour qu'elle les a convaincus de la laisser les aider à faire au moins la vaisselle, s'ils ne voulaient pas de son aide avec quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ils lui ont donné beaucoup d'espace et de marge de manœuvre, Jasper lisant sa collection de livres et Jacob sculptant un morceau de bois, il était très réservé à ce sujet.

C'était la maison.

Bella écoutait avec stupéfaction les histoires de Jacob sur les deux ans qu'elle avait perdus. Elle était arrivée à la conclusion que beaucoup de choses avaient pu arriver en deux ans pour expliquer son brutal changement de comportement, mais que cela n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec sa scolarité. Elle a décidé qu'elle allait pouvoir faire face à ce qu'elle avait appris à l'école pendant l'été, en particulier avec l'aide de Jasper. Ce qui lui manquait n'avait pas d'importance. Pour l'instant elle devait en apprendre plus sur elle-même. Elle était une personne différente...

'' - _J'ai_ fait de la plongée de falaise. '' A-t-elle demandé un matin, avant même de sortir du lit.

Jacob a éclaté de rire. '' - Tu as immédiatement sauté ! Tu étais sauvage, Bells. '' Il y avait quelque chose de caché derrière l'histoire, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas déchiffrer. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui l'ennuyait, c'était les pièces manquantes, de ne pas être informée des secrets. Un secret... Quelque chose était là, à sa portée, glissant de plus en plus loin... Son rêve, elle en avait un, mais ce qu'il contenait... _Tu ne veux pas savoir, tu es heureuse,_ lui a dit une voix intérieure.

'' - Bella ? ''

Elle est sortie de sa rêverie. '' - Ouais, désolée. '' Elle a aperçu la fenêtre où Jasper s'était assis l'autre fois. '' - Où est-il ? Ton ami ? ''

'' - Ce n'est pas mon ami. '' Il a haussé les épaules. '' - Il est sorti pour manger. ''

'' - Il y a de la nourriture dans la cuisine. ''

'' - Il a un régime alimentaire spécial. '' A-t-il répondu avec ironie.

Elle détestait devoir utiliser l'atout qu'elle allait utiliser. Elle détestait devoir le manipuler comme elle l'avait planifié. Elle devait tout de même savoir, elle en avait le droit, le droit de savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec elle. Cela devait être important, sinon Jasper et lui ne le lui cacheraient pas avec autant de véhémence. Elle a étouffé sa voix intérieure et a battu des cils d'une manière écœurante comme elle avait vu d'autres filles le faire, puis elle a murmuré : '' - Nous sommes les meilleurs amis, n'est-ce pas, Jacob ? ''

Il a éclaté de rire encore une fois, comme si elle avait raté une blague qu'elle aurait dû connaître. '' - Bien sûr que nous le sommes. Du moins, aussi longtemps que tu ne me donneras pas ce regard idiot à nouveau. ''

Ils ont eu tous les deux un petit rire et elle s'est penchée plus près de lui, tordant la couverture entre ses mains à cause de sa nervosité. Son souffle a tremblé quand elle a demandé. '' - Alors dis-moi tes secrets. Ceux que je connaissais. ''

Il a hésité une demi-seconde et puis il a cédé, comme si un grand poids lui avait été enlevé des épaules. Cela avait été trop facile, elle pensait qu'il voulait plaisanter quand il avait tiré sur sa jambe, mais il a pris sa main dans la sienne qui était brûlante et il l'a sortie du lit.

'' - Jake. '' A-t-elle haleté en lâchant sa main pour lutter contre cette invasion thermique ressemblant au-dessus d'une cuisinière. '' - Tu as de la fièvre. '' Elle s'est levée sur la pointe des pieds et a appuyé le dos de sa main sur son front. Il était aussi brûlant qu'elle avait pensé, elle estimait qu'il avait au mois quarante deux degrés. Il n'avait pas l'air malade, mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait bien pouvoir dire.

Il a repoussé sa main. '' - Je vais bien, c'est normal. Tu verras. Viens avec moi. '' Il a saisi son poignet, la contraignant à le suivre en trébuchant derrière lui.

Elle a couru à l'extérieur de son appartement dans la nuit, dans son T-shirt à boutons et son short de sport. Ils ont couru à nouveau vers les arbres. Il n'y en avait pas autant qu'à Forks, mais ils fournissaient de l'obscurité et un abri pour les petits animaux comme les rongeurs.

La saisissant par les bras, il l'a installée entre les deux plus grands arbres. Il a ensuite reculé et a été pratiquement avalé par les ténèbres. '' - N'ait pas peur. '' Lui a-t-il dit. '' - Tout va bien se passer. Nous étions les meilleurs amis, même après que tu aies tout découvert. ''

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait et sa bouche s'est ouverte sous le choc quand il a commencé à retirer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête. Ses abdominaux étaient profondément découpés et parfaitement dessinés. Elle voulait avoir les idées bien à elle.

'' - Jake... ''

'' - Chut. '' A-t-il murmuré. '' - Attend. '' Il lui a tourné le dos et a lancé ses chaussures au loin, elles ont fait un bruit sourd en tombant dans les profondeurs sombres de la forêt. En un clin d'œil, il avait enlevé son jean et son boxer. Il s'est retrouvé nu, grelottant en dépit du fait qu'il n'y avait qu'une légère brise dans l'air humide. Elle a fermé les yeux, espérant lui donner un peu d'intimité pour ce qu'il faisait, quoi que cela puisse être.

'' - Je ne t'ai rien dit, Bells. Tu l'as compris. Tu m'aimais tout de même, souviens-toi de cela. Ouvre tes yeux, Bells. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais pas vu auparavant... Tu ne t'en souviens tout simplement pas. ''

Elle l'avait déjà vu nu ? Elle allait lui demander à ce sujet plus tard. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le moment d'écouter cela.

Elle a ouvert les yeux et a vu ses tremblements prendre de la vitesse sur son corps. Ses muscles ondulaient comme si quelque chose... Un monstre... allait exploser et, en effet, c'est ce qu'il a fait. De la fourrure acajou a éclaté de sa peau et l'instant d'après, même pas une demi-seconde, il était devenu un loup gigantesque de la taille d'un cheval.

Une fois de plus, elle s'est figée. Elle voulait courir, mais, d'une certaine manière, cela ne lui semblait pas logique. Elle l'avait fait auparavant, ce n'était pas nouveau. C'était... banal. Pour quelque chose d'aussi étrange, elle ne ressentait pas de peur ou tout autre émotion qui aurait dû la traverser. C'était... normal. Son genre de normalité, tout au moins. Il y avait les souvenirs, la mémoire qui menaçait de briser le blocage que son esprit avait mis en place, mais ils étaient là. Il n'y avait rien à craindre, parce que si son ami était velu et pouvait peut-être attraper des puces, elle l'aimait. Il n'y avait pas de danger, ce loup était toujours Jacob, elle avait vu le rire dans ses yeux qui le lui disaient.

Il a ouvert la gueule, laissant pendre sa langue sur le côté d'une façon qu'elle pouvait décrire comme un sourire. Sa queue a remué en battant contre le tronc de l'arbre, ce qui a envoyé des éclats de bois dans les airs. Inexplicablement, Bella s'est mise à rire à perdre haleine. '' - Jacob ? ''

Le chien a aboyé doucement avant de trotter à côté d'elle. Elle a levé la main, ses doigts parcourant sa douce fourrure. Elle a serré son cou comme si elle l'avait fait un millier de fois et elle a pensé qu'elle l'avait fait.

'' - C'est tout ? ''

Il a aboyé à nouveau, l'air de rire. Il s'est retourné et a ramassé ses vêtements qu'il avait jetés dans sa gueule et il est allé plus loin dans l'obscurité pour se dissimuler. Quand il est sorti, quelques minutes plus tard, il était humain, debout sur ses deux jambes et habillé. Son sourire prenait tout son visage.

'' - C'est tout. '' S'est-il moqué.

'' - Tu m'avais fait croire que c'était quelque chose de terrible. ''

'' - Et cela ne l'est pas ? ''

'' - Non, pourquoi est-ce que ce serait terrible, Jake ? ''

Il s'est mis à rire encore plus fort en se tenant le ventre comme s'il essayait de le maintenir. '' - C'est tout toi, Bells. Aimant toujours les monstres. ''

'' - Tu n'es pas un monstre... '' Elle a essayé de comprendre quels étaient ces autres monstres et ce qu'il voulait dire. '' - Qui... ''

'' - Une autre fois. Pas aujourd'hui. Tu en as assez et moi aussi. Aller vient, je meurs de faim. Ne dis rien à Jasper à ce sujet, d'accord ? Il me mordrait s'il savait. ''

Peu importait comment, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle savait qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

* * *

Jasper s'est assis à la lisière de la forêt la plus proche, seulement à l'abri de la lumière pour attendre la tombée de la nuit. C'était à deux heures de route mais cela valait le détour. Il espérait plus que jamais que le goût peu satisfaisant des cervidés n'allait pas lui faire défaut. Il allait bientôt devoir revenir dans cette petite pièce avec le sang de Bella, le flot même de sa vie auquel il essayait de ne pas penser. C'était pire que lorsqu'il avait été avec Alice à la protéger de James. La chambre d'hôtel n'était pas aussi petite que l'appartement qu'elle habitait. Il avait pu être dans l'autre pièce, plonger sa tête dans le cou d'Alice afin qu'il puisse respirer autre chose que son odeur. Il avait gardé le contrôle. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour échapper à l'odeur de Bella, sauf quand elle sentait comme le clébard. Cela contribuait à l'aider dans une moindre mesure.

Ce qui le consolait, c'est que personne n'avait pensé qu'il était capable de faire cela, que si Alice avait vu les choses différemment, il aurait été obligé de partir. Il était heureux que ce ne soit pas le cas. Aussi difficile que c'était avec son sang et sa perte de mémoire, il était heureux d'être là. Elle lui avait manqué. Ce n'était pas une nouvelle révélation, cela avait toujours été là, le harcelant. Elle était agréablement différente, sa compassion et son amour voltigeaient partout, quelle que soit la pièce dans laquelle elle était et il aimait baigner dedans, d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais fait avec un être humain.

Il a pensé à la seule autre jeune fille qu'il avait aimée. Elle avait une aura rayonnante de bonheur qu'elle émettait dans sa vie humaine. Il avait été assez proche d'être révolté par cela, mais leurs familles avaient été amies pendant des générations. Il en était arrivé à se soucier d'elle. Elle avait pleuré de chagrin quand il était parti pour la guerre. Elle avait menacé de révéler son âge, mais qui s'en souciait ? Ils avaient besoin de tous les soldats qu'ils pouvaient acquérir. Ce n'étaient que des menaces en l'air de toute façon, elle n'avait jamais fait une telle chose, elle avait seulement pleuré. Cependant, cela n'a pas eu l'effet que la plupart des gens aurait pu en conclure. Cela ne l'avait pas fait se sentir mal, cela ne lui avait pas donné envie de rester. Cela lui avait ouvert les yeux, elle ne pleurait pas pour lui, elle pleurait pour elle-même, pour ses propres raisons égoïstes, pour son cœur laissé pour compte.

C'est ce qui l'avait attiré en Bella. Elle était désintéressée. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti un sentiment de peur pour elle-même, mais pour une famille de monstres, et qui n'était même pas la sienne. Pas de la manière dont ils auraient dû l'être. Jasper était d'accord avec la plupart de la famille, Bella aurait dû devenir l'un d'eux. Elle aurait fait un beau vampire et il l'aurait aidée avec sa soif. Ils auraient pu être ensemble...

Il s'est arrêté. Cela ne servirait à rien d'insister sur des pensées inutiles. Il devait se concentrer sur le maintien de son contrôle. Bella avait besoin de lui. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Tout le reste pouvait attendre, il pourrait s'occuper de ses propres émotions plus tard. Elle allait toujours venir en premier...

Le numéro d'Alice était le numéro un sur son téléphone. Il ne l'avait pas appelée depuis l'accident de Bella, il avait été trop occupé. Il l'a fait alors.

'' - Je suis suis désolée. '' A-t-elle dit aussitôt tristement. '' - Il n'y avait pas suffisamment de temps. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour l'arrêter. C'était trop soudain. ''

'' - Je sais... '' L'incident avec Bella n'était rien par rapport avec ce qui était à la pointe de son esprit. C'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus vital, probablement quelque chose qu'il pourrait changer. Aussi puissant qu'il pouvait être en tant que vampire, le passé restait gravé dans la pierre. '' - Tu ne peux toujours pas voir Bella ? ''

'' - Non, je pense que tu as raison, je ne peux pas voir les loups-garous. Cela expliquerait pourquoi Bella disparaît de mes visions. Je ne voyais jamais personne en permanence, mais seulement à quelques reprises... Elle avait disparu de nouveau, je n'y ai donc pas pensé. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais... ''

'' - Ils sont... Magiques. Ils n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils existent, mais ils le font... Ils fascinent Carlisle. Lui as-tu dit ? ''

'' - Nous avons parlé hier. Il avançait toutes sortes de théories... ''

'' - J'avais espéré... ''

'' - Que je pourrais te dire quand Bella allait être de retour. ''

'' - Elle n'a pas disparu. Elle est de nouveau elle-même. Elle est heureuse. ''

'' - Tu ne rentres pas à la maison. '' A-t-elle déclaré.

'' - Je ne sais pas combien de temps je serais... ''

'' - Prends ton temps. ''

'' - À quoi penses-tu, Alice ? ''

'' - Salut, Jazz ! ''

L'écran s'est allumé, son nom et le mot « déconnecté » a clignoté.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Refuge in Darkness '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre neuf : Au tour de Jasper**

Jasper s'est arrêté le long du trottoir et a coupé le moteur. Il détestait cette poubelle. Elle était peut-être la joie et la fierté de Jacob, mais elle était lente et vétuste. Il s'est préparé à sortir, mais la fenêtre de l'appartement de Bella a attiré son attention. Dans l'interstice entre les stores qui permettait de voir à l'extérieur, il a aperçu la peau dorée de Jake et la pâleur presque translucide de celle de Bella. Il s'est penché du côté du passager comme si cela allait l'aider à les voir beaucoup mieux. C'était une habitude humaine qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir.

Jacob l'a poussée doucement contre le comptoir de la cuisine et elle l'a poussé en retour. Ils riaient tous les deux, mais le rire de Bella arrivait particulièrement jusqu'à lui, frappant les cordes sensibles au sein de son être.

'' - Jake... Comment peux-tu te transformer en Loup ? ''

Jasper a saisi la poignée de la portière, la réduisant en poussière, son autre main arrachant le cuir des sièges. Il s'en moquait, tout était dans une brume rouge alors que son esprit examinait toutes les possibilités sur la façon dont il le lui avait dit, ce qu'il lui avait dit et sur le simple fait qu'il n'était pas là. Il était censé être là au cas où cet imbécile de clébard perdait le contrôle. Il allait le tuer... Il a grogné, sachant que le cabot allait l'entendre.

Jacob a soupiré en réponse, ce qui pouvait bien être son moyen de se défendre. Bella pouvait ne pas l'avoir entendu approcher en voiture, mais lui l'avait fait et il savait qu'il était resté à l'intérieur du véhicule.

'' - Les légendes de notre tribu. J'ai oublié que tu ne les connaissais pas. Je te les avais racontées lorsque tu avais visité la plage de La Push... '' Il a de nouveau raconté l'histoire tandis que Jasper fulminait en essayant de ne pas laisser son tempérament prendre le dessus. Il ne le montrait pas souvent, mais il avait son caractère, particulièrement envers les gens dont il se souciait. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour le clébard bien sûr, mais la jeune fille, elle, il s'en souciait.

Il a imaginé toutes les façons dont il pourrait tuer Jacob Black. Elles ont clignoté dans son esprit, les unes après les autres, planifiant certaines des tortures élaborées qu'il avait apprises à travers ses études d'histoire et dans sa propre vie. Certaines étaient rapides et faciles, mais celles-là n'étaient pas amusantes. Il pouvait simplement le mordre, le rendre lent et douloureux sans beaucoup d'efforts de sa part, mais celle-là non plus n'était pas amusante à imaginer. Il voulait le déchirer, morceau après morceau, laisser les parties de son corps se disperser, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire. Bella serait malheureuse. Elle serait horrifiée. Elle ne pourrait jamais récupérer... Ce qui était sa mission pour commencer. Elle allait mourir et Alice le tuerait en retour. Ce qui ne mènerait à rien de bon.

Le rire de Bella l'a frappé comme un coup de fouet, faisant disparaître tout ce qu'il imaginait. C'était tellement étrange d'entendre son rire après tout ce temps. Il était magnifique, elle riait de tout son cœur maintenant qu'elle était amnésique. Maintenant que tout ce que lui avait fait Edward avait disparu. Elle allait bien. Pour l'instant. Lorsque sa mémoire serait de retour, qui pouvait dire comment elle allait réagir. C'était la raison pour laquelle Jacob et lui ne pouvaient pas partir.

Elle avait tellement bien géré toute la situation. Elle était debout près d'un homme dont elle savait qu'il pouvait se transformer en loup à volonté et cela ne la dérangeait pas. Au lieu de cela, il y avait un sentiment de bonheur familial. Il y avait de la joie et du contentement. Il était attiré par cela, comme un papillon de nuit par une flamme dangereuse.

''- Si c'était un secret, alors pourquoi me l'as-tu dit ? '' A-t-elle demandé naïvement.

'' - Tu étais mignonne. ''

Il pouvait entendre l'afflux de sang arriver à la tête du crétin et les pulsations de celui de Bella arriver à ses joues. Il a poussé sur la porte pour l'ouvrir, cassant la serrure dans le processus. Il devait réellement arrêter de faire cela...

'' - Bienvenue à la maison. '' A menti Jacob avec aplomb quand Jasper a franchi la porte. '' - Tu vas réparer la porte pour moi plus tard. ''

'' - Répare-la toi-même. Alors on a raconté des histoires ? ''

'' - Un peu. ''

Sa réponse calme et désinvolte n'a seulement rajouté qu'un peu plus d'huile sur le feu qui brûlait dans sa gorge et dans son estomac. '' - Je croyais que nous devions le lui dire ensemble. ''

Bella les a regardés l'un et l'autre. '' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ''

Jacob a été rapidement sur ses pieds. '' - Il sait que je suis un loup-garou et grâce a ses super sens, il a appris que tu savais à présent. Il nous écoutait. ''

Une pause pleine de tension a grandi entre eux jusqu'à ce que Jacob pose le torchon avant de leur faire face. Bella a fait la même chose quelques minutes plus tard, prise de vertiges alors qu'elle réfléchissait. Ensuite, quand il a commencé à s'inquiéter qu'elle soit en état de choc, elle a parlé.

'' - Quoi ? '' A-t-elle haleté en se retournant pour lui faire face. '' - Jasper... Qu'est-ce que... tu es ? '' C'était drôle, mais de façon dépourvue d'humour, la façon dont elle a essayé de former sa phrase en quelque chose qui soit moins rude.

Jasper a secoué la tête, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Combien de temps avait-il pensé qu'il pourrait le remettre à plus tard ? Une part de lui avait espéré qu'il n'aurait jamais à le lui dire. C'était une chose stupide et folle de l'espérer, mais il l'avait tout de même fait.

* * *

'' - Jasper ? '' Elle a fait un pas vers lui avec inquiétude, mais Jacob a saisi son bras doucement et l'a ramené en arrière. '' - Ce n'est pas une surprise. '' A-t-elle dit avec une expression hébétée. '' - Tu es de toute évidence _quelque chose_. Tu es pâle et tu es froid comme de la glace. Je l'ai senti quand tu m'as porté à l'intérieur. Tes yeux... je n'en ai jamais rien vu de pareils... Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Cela va aller. '' C'était ce qu'elle avait attendu, cette révélation était ce qu'ils lui avaient caché... ou du moins elle était une bonne partie de celle-ci.

Il a levé les yeux vers elle et a souri. '' - Tu as raison. Tu as si bien réagi la première fois. Mais je ferais mieux de ne pas te montrer. '' Il a lancé un regard meurtrier à Jacob.

Ensuite c'est arrivé. Un assaut d'images, un petit film jouait derrière ses paupières. Elle ne pouvait pas échapper au garçon flou derrière le volant d'un véhicule qui allait trop vite, des feux de croisements à l'extérieur de la vitre illuminaient son visage par intermittence, mais il n'était absolument pas net, aucun de ses traits ne se démarquait. Dans le petit film, elle posait des questions au sujet d'une théorie qu'elle savait correcte. Il répondait à chacune d'elles de façon inconfortable et brièvement. Et puis tout a disparu, les souvenirs s'épuisant rapidement, l'étrange garçon se dissipant et elle est revenue dans son appartement. Elle s'est sentie oppressée, des gouttes de sueur enduisant son visage alors qu'elle reposait dans les bras de Jacob sur le sol. Jasper était à côté d'elle l'air inquiet, aussi près qu'il avait osé approcher.

'' - Des vampires. '' A-t-elle dit haletante. '' - Tu es un … '' Le mot était contre nature, davantage que la réalité. La réalité ne la dérangeait pas. Comme pour Jacob, cela ne la gênait pas. Il s'y était presque attendu, particulièrement envers lui. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il était un vampire au premier essai, elle aurait pu éventuellement penser à un quelconque super héros excessivement vertueux, mais il était clairement _quelque chose_.

'' - Tu as raison. '' A-t-il déclaré avec gravité en regardant les perles de sueur ruisseler sur son front et sa main remuer comme pour se lever et les essuyer.

Elle a souri avec bonheur. C'était peut-être avoir une mauvaise réaction, mais comme elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant, elle ne semblait pas toujours réagir rationnellement. Elle était heureuse, heureuse qu'ils puissent tous poursuivre leur vie, comme ils l'avaient fait auparavant. Quelle qu'elle soit...

Si seulement elle n'avait pas senti que quelque chose d'autre manquait. '' - Y a-t-il quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? ''

* * *

Il aurait voulu qu'elle arrête de poser des questions. Elle tremblait et transpirait. Il voulait désespérément la tenir pour la calmer, la température de sa peau ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose. Elle pourrait tomber malade dans cet état. Au moment ou elle s'était effondrée, il avait senti la confusion, cela lui avait fait mal, l'émotion était tellement puissante que la pièce avait tournoyé autour de lui.

'' - Excepté quelques faits nous concernant. '' Lui a-t-il dit rapidement. '' - Je vais t'en parler plus tard. '' Il savait par Edward qu'elle avait demandé s'ils dormaient dans des cercueils, s'ils brûlaient à la lumière du jour et toutes les autres horreurs du genre, tous les mensonges. Elle allait certainement poser les mêmes questions.

Au lieu de cela, elle a secoué la tête, ses profonds yeux bruns regardant dans un autre lieu. Il craignait que se soit dans le passé. Le passé impliquait Edward et il ne voulait pas qu'elle y retourne.

'' - Non... ce n'est pas cela. ''

'' - Qu'y a-t-il donc ? ''

'' - Je ne sais pas... Je ne peux pas... me souvenir. '' Elle a grogné et a posé ses doigts sur son front luisant. Cela le rendait malade de la voir dans cet état et il s'est rendu compte que ce n'était pas du tout les émotions de Bella. C'était les siennes.

'' - Pouvons-nous arrêter cela. '' A aboyé Jacob en la déplaçant dans ses bras. '' - Laisse-moi la mettre dans le lit. ''

'' - Je peux marcher. ''

'' - Mais oui, bien sûr, elle doit se reposer. '' lui a-t-il dit en ignorant les plaintes timides de Bella au fait que quelqu'un prenne soin d'elle. '' - Je vais appeler Carlisle. ''

'' - Qui est Carlisle ? '' A-t-elle demandé alors que Jacob la couchait dans son lit en lui jetant un regard furieux. C'était incontestablement mignon et il s'est retrouvé avec un petit sourire.

'' - C'est mon père. Il est médecin. Je voudrais avoir son opinion sur cela. ''

'' - Ton papa ? ''

Il a ri brièvement en pensant à sa famille et de tout ce qu'elle savait habituellement. Il trouvait fascinant la quantité de souvenirs qui pouvaient être perdus par un simple choc à la tête. C'était trop facile... C'était effrayant de savoir tout ce qui pouvait arriver à un fragile être humain. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant, mais il y avait les tremblements de terre, les meurtres, les tornades, une simple chute dans la baignoire, et Bella n'avait aucune qualité à part celle d'être maladroite et d'être un aimant à danger. '' - J'ai beaucoup de choses à expliquer. ''

'' - J'ai beaucoup d'autres questions. '' L'a-t-elle averti.

'' - Je suis certain que c'est le cas. Elles peuvent attendre. Repose-toi. ''

Jacob a tendrement tamponné son visage avec la couverture, capturant son attention alors que Jasper sortait et ouvrait son téléphone. En quelques touches, il a composé le numéro de Carlisle tout en faisant attention à rester dans l'ombre du couloir. C'était encore une autre journée lumineuse.

'' - Comment va Bella ? '' A-t-il immédiatement demandé.

'' - Elle a eu un retour de flamme. ''

'' - De quoi se souvient-elle ? ''

'' - Seulement que je suis un vampire. Elle est troublée à présent, mais elle gère tout cela très bien. ''

''- Je ne suis pas surpris. '' A-t-il dit fièrement. '' - C'est comme cela qu'elle est. ''

'' - Carlisle, est-il possible de donner une estimation du temps que cela va prendre avant que sa mémoire soit de retour ? ''

'' - Je crains que non, mon fils. Cela représente déjà un progrès incroyable, je suis très impressionné, je suis certain que ce sera très bientôt. ''

'' - Peux-tu venir ici ? Je voudrais que tu l'examines toi-même. Pour être certain... ''

'' - Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée si elle ne se souvient pas du reste d'entre nous... ''

'' - Tu ne penses pas que cela lui ferait peur ? J'en doute. La jeune fille n'a pas peur de grand-chose. Cela pourrait l'aider. ''

Il s'est tu pour seulement quelques secondes. '' - Jasper, veux-tu honnêtement qu'elle retrouve la mémoire ? ''

Les taquineries de Bella et Jacob n'étaient que légèrement étouffées, ils étaient un peu comme un frère et une sœur. Elle était heureuse, malgré les deux dernières années dont elle ne se souvenait pas. Ses émotions coulaient comme elles le faisaient auparavant, sans barrières ni murs construits pour se protéger. C'était magnifique et tellement précieux.

'' - Non, je ne veux pas qu'elle se souvienne. Elle est heureuse comme cela. ''

'' - Elle se souviendra de lui un jour, peut-être bientôt. '' Sans le dire directement, le message était clair.

Un jour, Bella se souviendrait d'Edward et du préjudice qu'il lui avait causé. Jasper n'avait qu'un temps limité avec elle.

Il avait été envoyé pour l'observer, pour s'assurer qu'elle avait quelque peu de lumière dans sa vie. Il n'y avait rien de suffisant et il avait décidé de rester. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu la rendre heureuse, mais tandis qu'il ne sentait pas la douleur qui devait sûrement être toujours là, il allait essayer de la guérir. C'était comme effectuer une intervention chirurgicale. Si tout allait bien, elle se réveillerait et elle serait de nouveau en une seule pièce.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Refuge in Darkness '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix : En sécurité**

Bella est restée silencieuse alors que Jasper lui parlait des vampires. Il lui a expliqué les faits de base, la façon dont ils brillaient au soleil, en lui promettant de le lui montrer dans quelques temps, comment un vampire était transformé, qu'ils ne dormaient jamais, il a évoqué les autres mythes d'Hollywood et les tromperies délibérées. Il a également parlé de son histoire et de sa famille. Elle a été fascinée, elle s'est accrochée à chaque mot qu'il a dit, ne voulant pas qu'il retienne quoi que ce soit et n'étant pas du tout submergée par ces révélations. Il n'était pas habitué à avoir un public aussi attentif, encore moins à avoir un quelconque public. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à parler en public et encore moins été habitué à être le centre d'attention, il a donc savouré cela parce que les yeux de Bella étaient posés sur lui, comme une brûlure à leur contact. Son regard le décongelait.

'' - Où sont-ils à présent ? ''

''- Carlisle et Esmé sont à New York, Alice vit avec eux. Emmett et Rosalie se trouvent en Afrique. '' Il n'a jamais mentionné Edward. Il craignait qu'en glissant simplement son nom, cela ramènerait ses souvenirs et qu'elle descendrait en spirale vers l'abîme dans lequel elle s'était trouvée.

'' - Ils ont l'air sympa. ''

'' - Ils le sont. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver d'une meilleure famille. ''

Elle s'est levée du sol sur lequel ils s'étaient installés et elle est grimpé dans son lit. '' - Merci, Jasper, de m'avoir tout raconté. ''

Il a gardé son visage neutre alors qu'il évitait de dire ce qui aurait pu être un mensonge. '' - Je suis heureux que tu aies voulu savoir. Cela a été agréable de partager tout cela avec toi. ''

'' - Dis bonne nuit à Jacob pour moi. '' A-t-elle baillé.

Jacob était parti au magasin pour acheter de l'épicerie. Il était sorti au crépuscule, le meilleur moment pour les vampires de contrôler leur soif. Jasper avait apprécié l'intention, mais il ne l'admettrait jamais au cabot. Il devait y avoir un certain niveau de confiance entre eux et ils étaient menacés de mort s'ils sortaient de leur rôle désigné.

Les dernières réflexions de sa journée ont vacillé et ont cessé, remplacées par un doux sommeil. Sa silhouette s'est déplacée sous la couverture au rythme de sa respiration, les volutes de son souffle parfumé sortant de ses douces lèvres aromatisées à la cerise.

Il a laissé courir son imagination, rejetant la faute, pour l'exaltation qu'il ressentait, à son bonheur et à son acceptation facile. Il a imaginé ses lèvres sur les siennes, la sensation de son corps s'appuyant sur le sien pendant qu'il explorait innocemment son cou et ses hanches. Il a senti son jean se serrer inconfortablement. Habituellement, toute son imagination s'évanouissait quand Jacob traversait la porte à grands pas, ce qui n'a pas manqué d'arriver cette fois encore.

'' - Bella va bien ? ''

'' - Oui. '' A-t-il répondu brièvement avec une respiration sifflante entendue seulement sur les mourants.

Jacob s'est laissé tomber sur le sol en prenant un morceau de bois et un petit couteau dans la poche de son jean. Il a commencé a le sculpter, les copeaux de bois tombant en volant sur le sol. Il avait un petit tas à ses pieds nus alors qu'il sculptait quelque chose qui semblait avoir une oreille. Il a travaillé en silence pendant des heures, ce qui était parfait au goût de Jasper. Tout était calme en dehors des grattements sur le bois et de Bella murmurant occasionnellement des « qui » et des « Jasper ». Chaque fois qu'il entendait son nom, il se sentait s'envoler, se sentant plus léger qu'il ne s'était jamais senti et toutes les autres choses inquisitrices ont disparu, devenant seulement un bruit de fond.

Bien sûr, il a fallu que le clébard ruine cela.

'' - Qu'est-ce que les lumières stroboscopiques te font ? ''

'' - Quoi ? '' A-t-il demandé devant sa question aléatoire.

'' - Elles ne te transforment pas en boule disco, n'est-ce pas ? ''

'' - Non, seul le soleil peut le faire. Y a-t-il une raison à ta demande ? ''

'' - Je vais emmener Bella en discothèque. ''

'' - Tu ne peux pas, tu es mineur. ''

'' - Fausse carte d'identité. ''

Cela pourrait marcher. Le clébard faisait approximativement un mètre quatre-vingts, quatre-vingt-dix, les rondeurs enfantines de son visage avaient disparu pour être remplacées par le visage d'un homme. Il n'aurait aucune difficulté à convaincre les videurs.

'' - Pourquoi une discothèque ? ''

'' - Est-ce que vous, les vampires, n'avez pas d'amis ? ''

'' - Arrives-en au fait. ''

'' - Que faire quand ta meilleure amie a oublié qui tu es ? Je veux qu'elle se fasse de nouveaux souvenirs. Elle écoute de la musique à présent. Elle n'est pas tellement du genre à aller en boîte, mais cela lui fera du bien de sortir et d'agir comme une étudiante d'Université. ''

Il a pensé à Alice. Il était difficile de penser que cette jeune fille sans aucun souvenir était la même personne qui pouvait voir l'avenir. Cette image d'elle sans ses visions, la rendait vulnérable. Si toutes les années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble disparaissant lentement... Cela n'avait pas d'importance si c'était complètement impossible, il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'ils continuaient d'ignorer sur leurs espèces. Si cela devait, en quelque sorte, arriver...

'' - Je vois où tu veux en venir. Elle va bientôt se souvenir cependant. ''

'' - Mais cette fois elle sera heureuse. Elle ne pensera pas à _lui_ à chaque seconde ou n'essayera pas de ne pas penser à _lui_. Il était évident à sa façon de cracher le mot « lui » qu'il faisait référence à Edward, un nom tabou en présence de Bella, qu'elle soit ou non au royaume des rêves.

Elle s'est agité et a gémi, donnant un coup de pied à sa couverture. C'était comme si elle savait qu'ils parlaient de lui et Jasper, tout en ignorant cette dernière pensée indésirable, s'est penché en avant pour la recouvrir de nouveau.

* * *

 _L'étreinte était glacée, mais il était moulé contre elle, sa poitrine ciselée contre son dos. La chair de poule est apparue sur ses bras, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec le froid. Ses lèvres glacées ont traîné de son oreille vers le bas de sa mâchoire et se sont posées sur son menton. Elle s'est déplacée légèrement et ses lèvres ont laissé échapper un sifflement. Elle a senti le coin de ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire orgueilleux, digne d'un chat._

 _'' - Je t'aime, Bella. '' a murmuré une voix douce et veloutée par rapport à celle du commentateur à la télévision de Charlie._

 _'' - Je t'aime aussi... '' Elle avait oublié son nom. Quel était son nom ? Il était familier, elle l'avait dit plus de mille fois et y avait pensé plus d'un million de fois. Il était si proche. Il était là. Qui était-il ?_

 _Elle a levé les yeux vers son visage, mais il était vide, il avait disparu. Il n'y avait rien et elle a hurlé._

Bella s'est assise dans son lit, le souffle en lambeaux, ses poumons se soulevant rapidement. Sortant des ombres de sa chambre, Jasper et Jacob ont pris des positions comme compagnons à ses côtés. Leurs mains ont saisi les siennes et une main, la chaude, l'a doucement poussée pour l'allonger sur son oreiller. Une paume froide s'est posée sur sa tête, ses cheveux étaient trempés par la sueur qui ruisselait sur son corps. Sa main faisait du bien sur son visage brûlant et elle a soupiré de satisfaction.

Elle était en sécurité. Jasper et Jacob étaient là avec elle et rien ne pouvait lui faire du mal. Elle était bien... Elle était en sécurité... Elle a glissé dans le sommeil encore une fois, la main de Jasper sur sa joue, la refroidissant.

Dans le lointain, elle les entendait parler. Elle voulait répondre, leur dire qu'elle pouvait les entendre, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour parler, elle était trop éloignée.

'' - Je pense que nous sommes responsables de ses cauchemars. ''

'' - Non. Bella est toujours réconfortée par nous. Elle n'a pas peur de nous. ''

'' - Crois-tu qu'elle rêve de lui ? ''

'' - Peut-être... Personne ne peut le savoir avec certitude. ''

Qui était lui ?

* * *

Jacob ouvrait le tiroir à côté de lui quand Bella s'est déplacée et a rapidement cligné des yeux en regardant le plafond. Il y a eu un moment de confusion avant qu'elle remarque que son tiroir était ouvert et que la main de Jacob descendait à l'intérieur.

'' - Que fais-tu Jake ? ''

'' - Habille-toi, nous allons dans une discothèque. ''

Elle a aperçu par la fenêtre la lumière dorée s'échapper à travers les stores. Elle a gémi, se frottant les yeux pour éloigner sa fatigue. '' - Il est trop tôt, sans mentionner le fait que tu es trop jeune. ''

'' - Cela s'appelle une fausse identité. À présent habille-toi. ''

'' - Tu ne devrais pas utiliser une fausse carte d'identité ! ''

'' - Allons, tu crois que je ne suis pas suffisamment mature pour aller _danser_ ? ''

'' - Je n'ai rien à porter. '' A été son argument suivant.

'' - Je vais te conduire jusqu'au magasin. ''

'' - Jasper ? '' Elle l'a regardé avec inquiétude, le suppliant presque pour qu'il l'aide. C'était tentant, mais si le plan qu'il avait fait pour la nuit...

'' - Cela ira. Vas-y et amuse-toi. Je viendrais avec toi ce soir. '' Cela, il avait certainement l'intention de le faire..

C'est avec une certaine appréhension et de la gêne qu'elle s'est levée et a arraché le bandeau de ses cheveux, les faisant tomber dans son dos. '' - Très bien. '' A-t-elle dit sèchement.

L'humeur de Jacob s'est allégée avant de descendre légèrement. C'était un de ces instants gênants où Jasper aurait aimé avoir la capacité d'Edward. Cela aurait été utile de savoir ce que le clébard pensait.

'' - Te souviens-tu de ce que tu as rêvé la nuit dernière ? ''

Elle a fait une grimace de frustration. '' - Non, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas... parlé dans mon sommeil à nouveau. Je l'ai fait ? ''

'' - Un peu, mais rien de cohérent. '' lui a assuré Jasper pour éviter qu'elle soit embarrassée.

Elle était pensive et inquiète, mais elle a hoché la tête. '' - C'est bon. '' Elle a saisi au hasard quelques pièces de vêtements. '' - Je te revaudrais ça, Jacob. '' A-t-elle sifflé.

Jacob a simplement souri quand la porte de la salle de bain s'est refermée en claquant, puis le téléphone de Jasper a sonné.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Refuge in Darkness '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre onze**

Aller faire les magasins a été un désastre, pour tout dire. Au début, tout allait bien, Jacob l'avait laissée à elle-même pour disparaître ailleurs, mais vingt minutes plus tard, il était à ses côtés pour lui rappeler qu'ils allaient en boîte et non à un match de foot. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de la règle disant que soixante pour cent de la peau devait être exposée, et qu'est-ce qu'il en savait de toute façon ? Il n'était jamais entré à l'intérieur d'une discothèque, il ne savait que ce qu'il avait vu à la télévision, ce qui n'était pas une référence pour commencer. Cela aurait pu être plus mauvais, mais deux heures à se faire expliquer les descentes antidrogue n'ont pas réussi à promouvoir Jacob créateur de mode.

Elle s'est consolée en se disant que cela aurait pu être pire. D'après ce que Jasper lui avait dit, Alice l'avait souvent contrainte à faire plus que sa juste part de voyages commerciaux.

Bella n'avait jamais aimé faire les magasins. Cela l'ennuyait. Les tailles, les prix, les couleurs et les différentes variétés de formes. Ils étaient tous accrochés sur des cintres, attendant d'être fouillés par le client et le bruit ennuyeux du métal frappant contre le métal l'agaçait.

La section des soldes était la pire. Les divers articles d'habillement laissé-pour-compte étaient coincés ensemble pour être passé au crible, pour être vérifié à l'intérieur du col au lieu du numéro imprimé sur le cintre parce qu'il ne correspondait pas.

C'est là, dans la section des soldes que Jacob l'a trouvée. Il lui a rappelé les soi-disant « règles » et il lui a dit d'acheter tout et n'importe quoi, il avait la carte de crédit de Jasper. Il a regardé avec fierté la boîte à chaussures sous son bras.

'' - Jake ! ''

'' - Aller, amuse-toi, Bells. Les buveurs de sang se sont fait beaucoup d'argent, il ne va même pas leur manquer. ''

'' - S'il veut te mordre, je ne vais même pas l'arrêter. ''

'' - Je suis capable de prendre soin de moi, c'est toi qu'il veut mordre et je suis resté dans les parages pour l'en empêcher. ''

Elle l'a foudroyé du regard. '' - Merci beaucoup. ''

Il s'est immédiatement adouci, réalisant son erreur. '' - Et parce que lorsque tu avais ta mémoire, tu ne voulais pas faire quoi que ce soit avec qui que ce soit. J'ai été mis de côté. ''

Elle le savait, mais elle ne l'avait jamais entendu exprimer dans ses termes. Avait-elle réellement été aussi mal pour laisser son meilleur ami derrière elle ? '' - Je ne ferais jamais cela. ''

'' - Tu l'as fait, mais tu étais une personne différente. Écoute, ne parlons pas de cela, nous avons un peu d'argent à dépenser. ''

Il a fallu deux bonnes heures, mais Bella est finalement arrivée à ses fins et elle a acheté un simple jean et un chemisier ajusté noir. C'était la seule chose pour laquelle Jacob ne s'était pas plaint. Si se plaindre n'incluait pas les soupirs d'impatience qu'il avait poussés, comme s'il faisait des heures supplémentaires sans avoir beaucoup de rémunérations.

Elle a jeté son sac dans la voiture et s'est laissé tomber sur son siège, sur le chemin du retour, elle a posé la question qui brûlait en elle depuis le matin. '' - C'est quoi ça, Jacob ? Depuis quand te soucies-tu aussi brusquement de ce que je porte ? ''

Il a haussé les épaules et a levé le bras pour atteindre la radio. Elle a frappé sa main, mais il n'a pas semblé le remarquer, augmentant le bruit des basses. Le son a martelé dans sa tête, elle avait l'impression d'avoir pris une gorgée avant d'avaler le poison. Elle pouvait très bien avoir pris la gorgée, mais l'explosion prochaine, elle devrait la supporter dans la discothèque anonyme où ils allaient l'emmener.

Puérilement, elle s'est détournée de lui et a regardé par la vitre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Cela allait être une longue nuit, elle le sentait.

* * *

Après le départ de Jacob et Bella, Jasper est parti chasser. Il a fait le plein de cerfs à proximité jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente ballonné. Il avait toujours bu plus que le reste de sa famille, sa soif étant moins contrôlée. C'était une mesure de précaution, mais avec ses conditions de vie temporaire, c'était devenu plutôt une nécessité.

Le soulèvement de son estomac devant l'odeur de Jacob était utile dans leur cas. À cause de leur quartier général étroit, l'appartement avait son odeur en lui, en plus de celui de Bella. C'était plus facile que cela ne l'avait jamais été de ne pas la tuer. Cela ne lui permettait pas d'avoir assez de gratitude pour aimer Jacob, mais cela lui permettait de lui être reconnaissant. Sans lui, elle serait morte depuis longtemps... À la pensée qu'il pourrait l'avoir mise en pièces. Juste cette pensée... Si cela se produisait...

Subrepticement, il est resté dans l'ombre, courant pour revenir dans le couloir qui menait à l'appartement de Bella. La Volkswagen avait disparu du bord du trottoir et il a attendu à l'intérieur, à côté du trou dans le mur qui devait encore être réparé.

Environ une heure plus tard, Bella a froncé les sourcils en passant devant lui dans le couloir pour se diriger vers sa porte. Elle portait un léger sac en papier, elle a saisi ses clés dans sa poche, les faisant cliqueter dans sa fureur. Il n'avait pas besoin de sentir les vibrations le toucher pour savoir comment elle se sentait. Chacun de ses mouvements le disait clairement.

'' - Tu as besoin d'aide ? ''

''- Non. '' A-t-elle dit sèchement en fermant la porte d'un coup de pied.

Il a trouvé cela très drôle. Il s'est souvenu d'Edward parlant avec Carlisle dans son bureau et comment il l'avait comparé à un chaton faisant une crise d'identité. Elle pensait qu'elle était un lion. Il avait raison et Jasper aimait cela autant qu'Edward l'avait fait.

Il a attendu à l'extérieur que le soleil se couche pour faire place à la lune et que le crépuscule s'installe. Comme il s'y attendait, son téléphone a sonné et il n'a pas eu besoin de regarder l'écran pour savoir qui c'était. Il avait reçu des instructions spécifiques à donner à Jacob avant qu'il n'emmène Bella faire les courses. Ils avaient tous les trois communiqués via le téléphone. Il en avait donné un à Jacob qui le gardait comme aide pour informer Jasper qui, à son tour informait Alice avant que Jasper ne renvoie sa réponse à Jacob.

'' - Mission accomplie. '' A-t-il signalé dans le récepteur.

'' - Bien. '' A gazouillé Alice.

'' - Y avait-il une raison à cela ? Pourquoi as-tu voulu que je lui donne des conseils ? Tu n'as probablement pas pu voir son avenir ? ''

'' - Cela n'a rien à voir avec son avenir. Je la connais, Jazz, elle aurait fait tâche dans le décor à la discothèque ! Il n'aurait jamais suivi mes conseils, il te connaît mieux. Les mecs s'écoutent les uns les autres. ''

Il s'est mis à rire. '' - D'accord, elle est furieuse, mais je suis certain que le clébard a fait son travail. Je ne manquerais pas de lui donner un biscuit plus tard. ''

'' - Sois gentil ! '' A-t-elle roucoulé avant de raccrocher.

* * *

Bella a peigné ses cheveux avec ses doigts. Ils étaient ridiculement secs, mais elle ne se souciait pas d'y faire quoi que ce soit, pas qu'elle avait le matériel de toute façon. Elle s'est inspecté une seule fois et elle est entrée dans la seule et unique pièce de l'appartement où l'attendaient debout Jasper et Jacob. Le sourire de Jacob s'est élargi, mais les lèvres de Jasper se sont simplement crispées.

'' - Tu es magnifique. '' A-t-il soufflé avec le plus grand sérieux.

'' - Attention. '' L'a mis en garde Jacob alors qu'elle piquait un fard et il lui a pris le bras. '' - Cela va être amusant, tu vas voir. ''

'' - Mais oui, bien sûr. '' A-t-elle acquiescé du bout des lèvres.

Il a sursauté avant de s'arrêter et de l'amener vers lui. '' - Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? ''

'' - Mais oui, bien sûr ? ''

Une étrange expression l'a envahi, assombrissant son bonheur précédent. L'air s'est refroidi comme s'ils attendaient une terrible apparition. Le temps s'est figé pendant la totalité d'une minute.

'' - Qu'y a-t-il ? ''

Jacob a secoué la tête. '' - Rien. Laisse tomber. ''

Elle n'a pas pu s'y opposer quand il l'a entraîné vers la porte, Jasper suivant quelques pas derrière.

Un bâtiment couleur de fumée était situé au bout d'une longue rue bordée de magasins ouverts vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, de station-service et de magasins de restauration rapide. Les phares brillaient dans l'obscurité, le croisement d'une voiture occasionnelle jetant des ombres infinies d'eux-mêmes.

'' - J'ai un peu appris la mécanique avec Rosalie. Je pourrais la faire aller plus vite. ''

'' - Ne t'approche pas d'elle, sangsue, tu as fait suffisamment de dégâts. ''

Bella a caché son sourire derrière ses cheveux. Elle savait que les termes mythiques désobligeants, les regards noirs et toute l'hostilité contenue n'allaient pas loin. Elle était prête à parier ce qui restait de sa mémoire qu'ils s'appréciaient l'un l'autre, si rien d'autre, ils étaient quelque chose comme des camarades. Ce qui était très bien pour elle.

'' - Est-ce que je suis déjà allée en discothèque ? '' Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, mais faire de la moto ou sauter d'une falaise non plus.

'' - Non. '' A répondu Jacob. '' - Ta sociabilité n'a pas changé. ''

'' - Si, un peu. '' A-t-elle contesté en regardant l'immobilité de Jasper dans le miroir de courtoisie. Leurs regards se sont accrochés et son estomac s'est serré, sa tête se mettant à flotter.

Elle avait perdu le nombre de fois où elle s'était interrogée sur leur amitié. À part le fait qu'il était le plus bel homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, il était calme, il était réservé dans sa façon de parler et d'agir. Même s'ils avaient eu une classe ensemble et même s'ils avaient partagé une table, qui avait fait le premier pas ? Aucun d'eux n'était du genre à rompre la glace...

Jacob a toussé fortement pour les ramener dans la voiture. Ils ont tourné dans un parking presque plein où des taches de graisse et beaucoup d'huile avaient été répandu.

* * *

Jasper avait lutté avec son désir de se retourner et de la regarder droit dans les yeux, sans utiliser le support du miroir. Finalement, Jacob a pitoyablement toussé et elle a été la première à briser le contact. Cela a été comme si quelqu'un avait saisi et arraché une chaîne de son cœur gelé. Indépendamment du fait que l'organe ne fonctionnait plus, il a estimé qu'il pourrait avec elle. Il se sentait étrangement... vivant. Vivant dans ses yeux.

Une diversité de personnes, allant de l'étudiant au gothique, était alignée devant la porte où un homme qui pouvait rivaliser avec Emmett en taille, vérifiait les identités. Pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient jusqu'à lui, Jasper a mis son plan en action, faisant glisser l'extrémité de la carte de Jacob de sa poche pour la glisser dans la sienne, en gardant ses traits impassibles quand il l'a fait.

Le videur a regardé leurs cartes d'identité à Bella et à lui alors que la panique de Jacob augmentait, s'intensifiant rapidement alors qu'il fouillait frénétiquement dans ses poches. Jasper n'avait jamais eu autant de plaisir dans sa vie.

'' - Je l'avais ! ''

'' - Monsieur, si vous n'avez pas de pièce d'identité sur vous, je dois vous demander de vous écarter. ''

'' - Non, je l'ai, elle est là, quelque part. ''

'' - Sortez du rang, Monsieur. ''

La pitié de Bella lui a paru étrange, et elle a posé sa main sur son bras. '' - Nous allons partir, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. ''

'' - Je suis... ''

'' - Je pense que puisque nous sommes déjà là, nous devrions tirer le meilleur parti de cela. '' A suggéré Jasper rapidement. '' - Bella et moi pouvons entrer et nous te retrouverons plus tard. '' Il a posé la paume de sa main à plat sur le bas de son dos, lui envoyant de petites doses de coopération. Il détestait faire cela, la manipuler de la façon dont il le faisait, mais c'était important pour lui, il ne voulait rien d'autre.

Jacob était consterné et plus que furieux. Jasper lui a fait un clin d'œil, le faisant à nouveau bouillir de fureur alors qu'il conduisait Bella à l'intérieur, la porte s'ouvrant pour eux.

Des lumières stroboscopiques d'une multitudes de couleurs se balançaient au loin au plafond, une horde d'humains sur la piste de danse se balançait et agitait leurs bras en rythme, mais seulement quelques-uns d'entre eux étaient conscients. Quelques-uns se prélassaient contre le mur, des boissons à forte teneur en alcool à la main. Les émotions de désir sexuel, de stupeur, de bonheur factice et les envies de vomir tourbillonnaient dans l'air.

Cela ne faisait pas deux secondes qu'ils étaient entrés que Bella s'est tournée vers lui, criant par-dessus la musique trop forte. '' - Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? ''

Il s'est baissé vers son oreille, inhalant son parfum et sentant des poignards pénétrer dans sa gorge. Cela en valait la peine, il était si près d'elle. '' - Jacob a eu son temps avec toi. Tu te souviens de lui. Tu ne te souviens pas de moi. ''

Elle s'est adoucie, mais seulement légèrement. '' - Cela doit être difficile pour toi. '' Elle a fait un signe vers la foule et leur sang coulant sous leur peau fragile.

Il avait cessé de respirer dès l'instant où ils s'étaient séparés du clébard et il a dégluti, en plissant son nez. Ce qui était largement une réponse pour elle.

Une lumière bleue les a survolé tous les deux et son teint a semblé plus pâle après son passage. Elle était tellement fragile et il n'y avait jamais pensé auparavant, pas jusqu'à présent. Un faux mouvement, un accident qui a pris moins d'une seconde...

Elle ne cachait pas ses émotions, elle les laissait se déverser hors d'elle et entrer en lui sans honte. La confiance, l'émerveillement, l'inquiétude et l'affection. Ils l'ont étouffé, c'étaient les sentiments les plus doux qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté venant d'une personne pour lui.

Il a fallu toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas se rapprocher d'elle, mais la seule chose qu'il a pu faire c'est de lui tendre la main. Il a ressenti de l'exaltation quand elle n'a pas hésité, qu'elle l'a accepté. Il n'y avait pas de répulsion à son contact glacé et la chaleur de sa main se sentait bien dans la sienne, même si c'était un fardeau pour sa soif. Il allait endurer la torture si cela signifiait qu'il n'allait pas la lâcher, heureux d'avoir une excuse pour la tenir.

Ils ont slalomé entre les danseurs. Une secousse sur son bras l'a alerté qu'elle était bousculée. Cela a ralenti leur progression alors qu'il essayait de ne pas lui casser le poignet et de ne pas respirer. Lorsqu'il y a eu une plus grande secousse, il a vu dans le reflet d'un verre de boisson de quelqu'un, que derrière lui, un homme trapu convoitait Bella et avait une emprise sur son autre poignet, essayant de la tirer dans la direction opposée à la sienne et loin de Jasper.

'' - Aller, chérie, je suis beaucoup mieux que lui. '' A-t-il marmonné d'une voix pâteuse devant son visage. Elle a reculé autant qu'elle le pouvait, heurtant une jeune femme, mais personne ne s'en est soucié. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucune crainte, seulement du dégoût. Tellement caractéristique de sa part, mais il sentait à peine les émotions de Bella par-dessus les siennes...

La vision de lui claquer le cou d'une torsion du poignet est venue à l'esprit de Jasper en délibération rapide. Si seulement il avait pu faire à cela. Cependant, il s'est interposé entre eux, ses yeux dorés le regardant avec les pupilles dilatées. Il a ouvert la bouche pour lui demander de lâcher Bella, mais à la place, un grognement territorial est sorti de sa poitrine, un instinct qu'il n'a pas pu contrôler. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était : _Elle est à moi_.

L'homme ivre a trébuché en arrière, brusquement effrayé, directement contre le ventre dur de Jacob qui était arrivé derrière lui juste à temps pour empêcher Jasper d'arriver aux extrêmes limites de ses véritables tendances. Le poignet de Bella a été libéré et le pauvre imbécile en état d'ébriété a regardé vers le haut pour voir un homme avec un sourire carnassier, un éclat de lumière rouge sur ses dents. Cela le faisait paraître plus sinistre, mais c'était vraiment le cas pour le chiot. Il était aussi dangereux que Jasper.

'' - Il s'est glissé par la fenêtre. '' a déclaré Jasper en hochant la tête vers les toilettes qui étaient dans le fond. '' - Allons-y et sortons d'ici. Je vais m'occuper de cela. '' Il a attrapé son épaule.

Il a hoché une fois la tête.

'' - Il suffit de la sortir d'ici et de ne pas oublier que je vais te tuer plus tard ! ''

Les yeux de l'homme se sont écarquillés à cette déclaration, mais Jasper, qui avait continué à tenir la main de Bella dans la sienne a commencé à se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il a gardé Bella près de lui, la gardant prudemment dans sa ligne de mire. Elle se sentait un peu soucieuse et il soupçonnait que c'était pour le problème dont Jacob n'avait pas dû se mêler. C'était bien le genre de Bella de s'inquiéter pour les mauvaises choses.

Jasper a vu qu'il y avait effectivement une fenêtre à l'écart, cachée à la faible vue des humains. Il a tourné le loquet et l'a ouverte, avant de s'agenouiller et de faire signe à Bella de monter sur son dos. Elle l'a fait, de nouveau, sans aucune hésitation, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou.

'' - Je suis un peu plus lourde que... ''

Il a ri doucement, interrompant son avertissement inutile. '' - Tu ne pèses rien pour moi. '' L'a-t-il informée avant de sauter en faisant attention à la précieuse jeune fille sur son dos. ''

* * *

Les poumons de Bella se sont soulevés à cause de l'effort excessif. Parfaitement enveloppée comme elle l'était autour de Jasper, c'était difficile de garder des pensées cohérentes. Les rafales de vent qui ont soufflé sur son visage lui ont permis de rester dans le présent alors qu'elle sentait ses muscles se tendre et onduler sous elle, alors qu'il courait dans les ruelles annexes. Ses cheveux fouettaient son nez et ses yeux fermés alors qu'elle sentait l'odeur de son shampoing à la fraise.

Le vent a ralenti de même que Jasper. Il s'est baissé derrière un bâtiment sinistre, permettant à Bella de se laisser glisser. L'orteil de son pied a glissé et elle a perdu l'équilibre, faisant plier son autre pied qui s'est tordu sur le côté, mais avant qu'elle ne tombe, Jasper l'a attrapée par la taille. Elle s'est agrippée à ses épaules, leurs corps se pressant l'un contre l'autre. Il ne l'a pas relâchée et elle ne l'a pas fait non plus. Son cœur a battu, elle était une fois de plus haletante et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait failli chuter. L'adrénaline courait dans ses veines pour une différente raison.

Il a desserré ses doigts mais il ne l'a pas libérée. Il semblait être en train d'apprécier ce qui semblait être un repas, se nourrissant de la position dans laquelle ils étaient. D'une certaine façon, c'est ce qu'il faisait. Il buvait ses émotions.

C'était étrange, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse lui cacher, mais elle ne se sentait pas gênée. Elle n'a pas essayé de cacher son visage ou de fermer ses émotions, même si elle le pouvait. Elle trouvait cela étrangement exaltant et elle savait qu'il était ami avec elle pour une raison et qu'il ne pouvait pas être embarrassé par ce qu'il sentait venir d'elle.

'' - Tu es un beau casse-tête. Tu ne ressens pas de honte. C'est bien. Tu ne dois pas en avoir. ''

Elle a passé légèrement ses doigts sur sa joue. Il y avait une légère courbure sur sa peau, comme s'il y avait là de très légères cicatrices. '' - Tu es également beau. ''

'' - Je le suis pour les humains. ''

'' - Tu es mort, sangsue ! ''

'' - Et pour certains, je suis un parasite. '' A-t-il murmuré en tournant la tête au beuglement de Jacob.

Jacob a fait irruption dans la ruelle sur leur droite, la lumière des lampadaires disparaissant de son visage furieux. Il s'est arrêté à quelques mètres d'eux, plissant son nez avec une odieuse curiosité. '' - Qu'y a-t-il ? ''

Bella s'est éloignée rapidement de Jasper, le manque de contact ouvrant étonnamment un vide dans sa poitrine qu'elle ne savait pas se trouver là, mais la façon dont elle s'était modelée contre lui n'était pas appropriée envers son ami et que son autre ami le découvre. '' - Rien. Je suis désolée que nous soyons parti, Jake... ''

'' - _Tu_ n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. '' Il a regardé ostensiblement Jasper, dont le regard reflétait la même quantité de venin.

'' - As-tu pris soin de l'humain ? '' A-t-il demandé avec ennui.

'' - Oui. ''

Elle les a regardés, levant les yeux de l'un à l'autre. '' - Que veux-tu dire par « prendre soin de lui » ? Jake, tu ne l'as pas tué ? ''

'' - Non. '' A-t-il dit scandalisé. '' - Quelques os brisés n'ont jamais tué personne. ''

Elle a ouvert la bouche, prête à le réprimander.

'' - Il va bien. Bon sang, Bells, donne-moi un peu de crédit, là. Nous ne tuons pas les humains, nous les protégeons. ''

'' - C'était tout de même un peu extrême... ''

'' - C'était une blague ! Mais si tu croyais que nous n'allions pas te protéger, c'est que tu dois t'être cogné la tête un peu trop durement ! ''

Sans raison, un rire a éclaté entre eux et elle s'est mise à rire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait le sentiment que Jacob et elle avaient déjà fait tous cela auparavant, qu'ils s'étaient disputés, que cela venait de quelque part ailleurs dans le passé, mais elle n'a pas pu le retrouver.

Elle a pris les mains de ses garçons et les a conduits vers l'endroit où elle espérait que se trouvait la voiture. Une dans chaque main, une chaude et une froide. Un loup-garou et un vampire. Ils marchaient dans la nuit, ils rentraient à la maison.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Refuge in Darkness '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre douze : Besoin**

L'assiette a glissé et est tombée, le ballottement de l'eau faisant déborder l'évier et altérant son chemisier gris.

'' - Très gracieux, Bells. '' A plaisanté Jacob.

Elle lui a donné un coup de coude, mais a immédiatement senti une ecchymose se former. Jacob était presque aussi dur que Jasper, et Jasper avait une peau qui était plus coriace que de l'acier. '' - Tu es un imbécile. ''

'' - Mais oui, bien sûr. '' A-t-il soupiré. '' - Tu ne te souviens encore de rien ? ''

Elle a secoué la tête, comme tous les matins quand il lui posait la question, comme si elle ne le lui aurait pas dit si cela avait été le cas. '' - Non, rien. ''

Lui tendant une tasse savonneuse, il l'a rincée sous le robinet avant de l'essuyer et de la ranger dans le placard du dessus. Ils avaient une agréable routine, un bon rythme de travail en équipe. Si c'était de cette façon qu'ils avaient toujours été, comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Les deux beaux hommes avec qui elle était, le plaisir qu'elle avait avec eux... même les choses les plus simples, comment avait-elle pu oublier tout cela ?

'' - Pourquoi une discothèque ? '' A-t-elle demandé, pratiquement en riant. À présent que l'épouvantable nuit était derrière eux, elle pouvait regarder en arrière et trouver de l'humour à cela. Jacob et Jasper avaient essayé de lui faire passer un bon moment, cependant, il avait été terrible. Bien que le moment dans la ruelle avec Jasper en valait presque la peine.

Frottant la casserole où Jacob avait fait cuire les nouilles la nuit précédente, elle l'a regardé en biais en attendant sa réponse.

'' - Je n'ai pas pensé à autre chose et j'ai toujours voulu y aller. ''

'' - Le cinéma, un parc, n'importe quoi. ''

'' - Tu ne regardes pas de films. Tu n'écoutes pas de musique non plus en fait, mais la discothèque a du rythme, pas de musique. ''

'' - Quoi ? ''

Il s'est arrêté et a grimacé comme s'il avait laissé échapper quelque chose. '' - Ummm... ''

Jasper est ensuite entré, des sacs d'épiceries dans les bras. Il les a déposé sur la petite table circulaire.

'' - Jasper, pourquoi ne dois-je pas écouter de la musique ? ''

Il l'a regardée avec surprise, la tête noire corbeau de Jacob plongeant vers le sol comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Jasper se déchaîne.

'' - Bella, assieds-toi, s'il te plaît. Le clébard peut terminer la vaisselle. '' Il a sorti sa chaise, comme un parfait gentilhomme du sud et, avec des yeux méfiants, elle a pris un siège.

Il s'est assis en face d'elle, les mains croisées élégamment sur la table. '' - Il y a eu incident qui est arrivé il y a deux ans. Cela t'a laissé dans un profond état dépressif. C'est pourquoi je suis venu ici. Ce n'était pas seulement pour te voir, c'était pour être certain que tu allais bien et que tu avais trouvé le bonheur. Peu importait si ce n'était que légèrement. Je suis désolé de dire que ce n'était pas le cas. ''

Son esprit a chancelé. Qu'avait-il bien pu éventuellement se passer pour la laisser incapable d'être heureuse ? Quelqu'un était-il mort ? Même si c'était cela la raison, cela ne l'aurait pas dépouillée de _toutes_ joies. '' - Que m'est-il arrivé ? ''

'' - Ce n'est pas le moment... ''

'' - Je mérite de savoir ! '' Ses mains ont tremblé comme Jacob quand il était sur le point de se transformer. Elle devait savoir. C'était important et ils savaient à quel point cela l'était. C'était peut-être la clé qui aurait débloqué sa mémoire. Elle voulait cela. En avait besoin.

'' - Tu t'es perdue dans les bois. '' A déclaré Jacob. '' - Sam t'a trouvé et t'a ramené à la maison. Tu n'as jamais été la même depuis. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé. Tu ne parlais presque plus. ''

Elle s'est forcé à se rappeler, un quelconque flash, une quelconque petite partie aurait été assez satisfaisante. Il n'y avait rien. Un léger martèlement a commencé à pulser dans sa tête et elle a pressé ses doigts au-dessus de son front.

Jasper lui a pris la main, l'abaissant de son visage. '' - Ne te force pas. Cela viendra en son temps. ''

'' - Qu'ai-je fait ? '' Elle a pensé à Charlie et à Jacob. À quel point elle avait dû leur faire du mal. Et si elle avait également fait du mal à Jasper ?

'' - Tu n'as rien fait de mal. '' A-t-il sifflé, étonnement en colère. Ses yeux avaient l'intensité brûlante du soleil. '' - Tu n'as _rien_ fait de mal. Tout le monde est resté à tes côtés. Tu as poursuivi ta route. Tu as merveilleusement réussi. ''

Elle a baissé les yeux sur leurs mains jointes. Elle a caressé ses doigts avec son pouce, lentement, sentant chacune de ses montagnes. Déplaçant sa paume vers le haut, elle a suivi ses lignes en creux. Sa main ressemblait à du satin glacé, le bout de ses doigts se déplaçant aussi léger qu'une plume.

Jacob a toussé et Jasper s'est reculé rapidement avant qu'elle puisse cligner des yeux. Lâchant la main de Bella, son sang seul se précipitant sous sa peau, le réchauffant.

'' - Comment te sentirais-tu si tu rencontrais ta meilleure amie ? ''

'' - Vous n'êtes pas mes meilleurs amis ? ''

'' - Tu en as une autre... ma sœur, elle a également une capacité, celle de voir l'avenir, mais il est vide avec le clébard sur la route. Aimerais-tu la rencontrer ? ''

Elle. Elle avait une meilleure amie. Elle a hoché la tête. '' - J'aimerais cela. '' Comment avait-elle réussi à avoir autant de bons amis ? Elle devait avoir été la fille la plus chanceuse de la terre, pourtant elle ne se souvenait pas d'eux.

Bella n'était pas la première de sa classe, pourtant elle n'était pas une imbécile. Elle avait compris que Jasper avait en quelque sorte détourné la conversation, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver en elle de lutter trop durement contre lui. Avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé, elle commençait à penser qu'il était préférable que cela reste une énigme.

* * *

Quand Bella est retournée aider le clébard à terminer de nettoyer les plats, Jasper est sorti dans le couloir. Il appellerait Alice dans cinq minutes pour lui dire de venir, ensuite il a commencé à compter dans sa tête. Trois... Deux... Un.

Son portable a sonné. '' - Bonjour, Alice. ''

'' - Je suis en route ! Et je vais apporter ta moto. Merci ! Merci pour cela ! ''

'' - Je pense qu'elle est prête. ''

'' - Quand vas-tu te l'admettre à toi-même ? ''

Il a ignoré sa question. '' - À bientôt. '' Il a fermé son portable.

Alice et lui avaient été ensemble pendants plus de soixante ans. Ils avaient été proches, ils savaient tout l'un sur l'autre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ses visions ou de la capacité de télépathie d'Edward pour savoir ce qui se passait en lui. C'était une tempête qui menaçait de l'emporter. Sa force physique ne lui avait été d'aucune aide alors. Il avait été aussi impuissant que n'importe quel être humain ordinaire.

Il a enfoui ses mains dans les poches de son jean et s'est penché sur le mur, son épaule reposant dans le trou moulé dans le mur. À travers une petite fenêtre, il a regardé le mouvement du soleil se déplaçant dans le ciel comme un chariot de feu. Elle était là, dans son esprit, une grande beauté comme il n'en avait jamais vu dans toutes ces années, dans tous ses voyages.

La porte s'est ouverte derrière lui et s'est refermée. Jacob s'est approché de lui.

'' - Tu es inquiet. '' A-t-il estimé.

'' - Es-tu certain de cela ? Et si elle se souvient ? '' A-t-il demandé.

'' - Nous ne pouvons pas la tenir à l'écart de ces souvenirs pour l'éternité. '' A répondu Jasper.

Jacob a baissé la voix et a demandé d'un ton bourru. '' - Pourquoi pas ? Si nous pouvons l'en empêcher... ''

'' - Non. Elle veut savoir et elle l'apprendra dans le futur. '' A dit Jasper.

'' - Et si elle redevient de la même façon qu'elle était ? Je ne vais pas la perdre encore une fois ! '' A demandé Jacob.

Telle de l'électricité statique, son attitude protectrice a piqué Jasper. '' - Ce sera peut-être mieux cette fois. ''

'' - Ne te mens pas à toi-même. ''

'' - Elle n'a jamais essayé de l'oublier, si elle avait essayé elle aurait été bien mieux que la façon dont je l'ai trouvée. À présent qu'elle est heureuse sans lui... ''

Jacob l'a coupé. '' - Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne, ensuite ce putain de trou va s'ouvrir à nouveau. Cela va la détruire. Elle ne pourra pas y survivre une seconde fois ! ''

À l'intérieur de ses poches, Jasper a serré les poings, faisant passer sa fureur en élevant la voix. '' - Elle a manqué à Alice. ''

'' - Tu risques le bien-être de Bella pour ce que ta sangsue de sœur veut ? ''

'' - Je ne laisserais pas ce trou la tuer. '' Jasper lui a jeté un regard noir. '' - Et ne pas oublier, clébard, que je suis également un buveur de sang. ''

Jacob a saisi Jasper et l'a frappé rudement contre le mur, son visage proche de Jasper, ses yeux noirs brillants avec malveillance. Il a serré les dents dans un rictus, son corps tremblant alors qu'il secouait Jasper.

Jasper ne l'a pas calmé, il n'a rien fait, le défiant en silence. Si Jacob voulait le tuer, il allait le laisser essayer. Cela ne le dérangerait pas de jeter l'imbécile de clébard à travers la fenêtre. Seulement... Seulement cela blesserait Bella, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne serait pas celui qui causerait la première blessure.

'' - Je vais te le dire encore une fois, espèce de sangsue au visage pâle, tu vas rester loin d'elle ! ''

'' - Pas alors qu'elle a besoin de moi. ''

'' - Elle a besoin de _moi_ ! Tu n'as jamais été là pour elle auparavant, alors pourquoi maintenant ? ''

Il n'a pas répondu. Il n'avait pas de réponse.

'' - Si elle se souvient, sa mort sera sur ta tête. Je vais tuer toute ta famille pour cela. Je vais foutre la merde dans Forks et vous faire tous payer pour sa vie, espèce de salopard. '' Il l'a tiré en avant par le tissu de sa chemise avant de le plaquer contre le mur, fissurant le plâtre et le faisant s'effriter, de la poudre et des plaques blanches tombant à leurs pieds. Jasper a à peine senti tout cela. '' - Quand la suceuse de sang arrivera ici, tu vas partir. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir une autre sangsue pour garder un œil sur moi. '' Jacob l'a poussé en vain, il avait un équilibre impeccable et il a claqué la porte, se volatilisant de devant la fenêtre.

Jasper a fait claquer ses dents les unes contre les autres, luttant pour garder en échec sa colère devant la porte claquée. Il ne pouvait pas perdre le contrôle trop près de Bella, mais le rugissement de ses pensées était fort, faisant vibrer son corps. Il n'allait pas faire la même erreur que son frère avait faite. Il ne la quitterait plus. C'était devenu quelque chose de plus que le besoin de la rendre heureuse et il allait garder un œil sur le clébard. C'était quelque chose de plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais senti.

Jasper _avait besoin_ de Bella.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Refuge in Darkness '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre treize : Réunion**

À l'extérieur du terminal relié à la rangée de sièges en plastique, Jasper attendait. L'odeur des humains virevoltant autour de lui n'était pas aussi mauvaise. Il sentait une amélioration et il n'avait même pas besoin que Jacob lui colle aux basques, pas qu'il aurait pu le faire s'il l'avait voulu.

L'Alpha de sa meute l'avait rappelé à Forks pour quelques jours. Il avait lutté sur le poste fixe de Bella pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes, mais il n'avait pas pu désobéir à un ordre direct.

C'était quelque chose que Jasper avait trouvé amusant et assez triste. En tant qu'être humain, il avait menti sur son âge et était entré dans l'armée. Il avait vécu en prenant les ordres et en gravissant les échelons. Cela faisait partie de son devoir de faire ce qu'on lui demandait, mais il n'avait pas de liberté... Ce qui lui faisait ressentir de la sympathie pour Jacob. Étrangement, il n'y avait qu'Edward qui pouvait lire dans son esprit, mais c'était Jasper qui faisait ses propres choix.

Dirigeant son attention loin de son passé brumeux, une petite fille avec des tresses brunes a sauté en arrière vers lui en faisant des grimaces à ce qui était apparemment son frère jumeau. '' - Tu ne peux pas m'attraper. '' L'a-t-elle raillé en lui tirant la langue.

Les yeux du garçon ont croisé les siens et il s'est précipité en avant pour la tirer vers lui avec impatience, loin de l'homme immobile et silencieux. Toutefois, la petite fille s'est déplacée plus rapidement et les mains de Jasper, qui s'étaient déjà levées pour la rattraper, ce qu'il a fait, son petit corps chaud entrant en collision avec le sien qui était glacé.

Elle a sursauté et s'est retournée, il lui a souri en prenant soin de couvrir la plupart de ses dents acérées. '' - Attention. '' A-t-il dit en envoyant à la petite fille de la joie et du calme.

Elle a hoché la tête et a couru avec son frère sans regarder en arrière. Ils ont ri et il l'a frappée.

'' - On ne frappe pas les filles. '' Lui a-t-elle crié.

Jasper s'est assis de nouveau en posant sa cheville sur sa cuisse. Des enfants. Croissant, évoluant, de beaux enfants innocents. Ils avaient les émotions les plus pures et ils étaient la plus belle chose qu'avaient les humains.

Il se souvenait avoir demandé à Edward ce que pensait Bella au sujet des enfants, sentant un montant ténu de préoccupation pour elle. Si elle devait être transformée, comme Alice l'avait vu dans ses visions, elle devrait alors être consciente que les enfants ne feraient pas partie de la transaction. Edward s'était contenté de hausser les épaules, mais l'inquiétude a augmenté en Jasper. Avec lui, Bella ne serait jamais une maman.

Un flot sagement aligné de voyageur est sorti de la porte du terminal et Jasper s'est poliment levé. Un couple de personnes âgées s'est écarté et il a vu sa petite sœur, tout sourires, habillée comme pour un défilé de mode et inondée d'un bonheur ensoleillé.

'' - Jazz. '' A-t-elle glapi en courant vers lui pour lui picorer la joue. '' - Devine qui j'ai apporté ? ''

Il n'a pas eu le temps de deviner.

'' - Salut, frangin ! '' Emmett, un homme grand comme un ours, a crié. Ses bras étaient largement tendus et chargés de sept valises.

Jasper a soupiré profondément, bloquant son excitation et sa joie. '' - Alice, je croyais que nous ne devions pas l'accabler ? ''

'' - Je vais y aller doucement, mec. '' Il a frappé son épaule par espièglerie, mais cela a fait prendre un peu de recul à Jasper. Emmett était le vampire le plus fort qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré, qu'aucun Cullen n'avait jamais rencontré.

'' - Cela va aller. '' L'a-t-elle consolé. '' - Elle ira bien. ''

Il aurait aimé pouvoir laisser cela le calmer, au lieu de cela, il l'a repoussée brutalement. Elle a tressailli, puis l'a fait à nouveau à ses paroles suivantes. '' - Elle a intérêt à l'être. ''

Emmett a levé un sourcil à la dureté de son ton, suffisamment souriant pour que les fossettes sur ses joues s'approfondissent. Elles étaient plus prononcées, la marque déposée de ses enfantillages.

Alice a caracolé devant. '' - Allons-y, je veux la voir. Cela fait trop longtemps. Jusqu'à quel point a-t-elle changé ? ''

'' - Pas tant que cela, à part une très profonde dépression, les yeux creusés, et une couleur jaune maladive qui teinte sa peau. En ce moment, avec la disparition de sa mémoire, elle est comme elle était auparavant. Avant que nous n'arrivions dans sa vie... ''

'' - Cela ne me semble pas triste. ''

'' - Peux-tu voir... ''

'' - Je suis désolée, les plans de Jacob interfèrent. '' L'a de nouveau coupé Alice avec douceur. '' - Aussi longtemps qu'il aura l'intention de revenir, je ne pourrais pas voir l'avenir de Bella. '' Elle a touché son front pensivement avec un sentiment d'appréhension. Elle n'avait jamais vécu sans ses visions, elles étaient une partie d'elle-même tout comme ses autres sens l'étaient.

'' - L'Université ne lui a pas fait de bien, alors ? '' Emmett a levé les yeux au ciel. '' - Je vais remédier à cela. ''

Jasper a ri. '' - Jacob nous a emmené en discothèque. Nous l'avons abandonné, mais cela n'a pas duré longtemps. ''

'' - Vous ne savez pas vous amuser tous les trois ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. ''

Alice a eu un petit rire, se retournant pour marcher à reculons. '' - Je suis impatiente de voir cela ! ''

Cela allait devenir intéressant...

* * *

C'était la première fois que Bella était seule depuis son accident. Elle n'y avait jamais beaucoup réfléchi, vu que Jacob et Jasper étaient en principe autour d'elle. Elle trouvait cela plutôt réconfortant. Quelqu'un aurait toutefois supposé qu'elle serait soulagée d'avoir quelques heures pour elle, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se sentait seule, dépouillée et vide sans les chamailleries des garçons.

Il y avait également autre chose, un mal atroce, comme une plaie ouverte. Elle voulait qu'ils reviennent pour faire immédiatement disparaître la souffrance et l'abandon. Elle ne trouvait aucune raison logique et ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait de cette façon. Ils allaient revenir, cela ne durerait que trois heures au maximum avant que Jasper ne la rejoigne. Ils ne l'avaient pas quittée pour de bon.

Si c'était vrai, pourquoi était-elle recroquevillée en position fœtale sur son lit en serrant fortement son abdomen ? Si elle osait se laisser aller, elle craignait de s'écrouler en un nombre incalculable de morceaux. Il y avait une explication... Il devait y en avoir une, mais elle ne savait pas laquelle, elle était cachée derrière le bloc que son esprit avait formé contre elle.

Une haine qu'elle n'avait jamais connue l'a traversée. Elle s'est mordue la lèvre pour contrôler ses cris. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi. Ce n'était pas normal de se briser sans raison. Bien qu'elle l'ait fait une fois. Pendant ces deux années disparues, quelque chose était arrivé qui l'avait brisée. Elle aurait donc dû être heureuse de ne pas s'en souvenir, et c'était le cas hier, mais aujourd'hui elle le voulait. Tellement désespérément. C'était important. Elle n'était rien sans ses souvenirs, parce que ce mal inexplicable était toujours là et comment pourrait-elle réparer quelque chose si elle ne savait pas ce qui avait été endommagé ?

Dans le petit espace rationnel où elle se trouvait, c'était comme si c'était un étranger qui la regardait, comme si elle avait été placée sous un microscope et elle s'est admirée. C'était incroyable que quiconque puisse vivre une souffrance tellement profonde. Quel que soit ce dont il s'agissait, elle était forte, mais cela avait-il de l'importance ? Était-elle réellement forte si elle ne pouvait pas sortir de son lit ? Était-elle réellement forte si tout ce qu'elle voulait alors, c'était que Jasper soit avec elle ?

* * *

Alice sautait sur place lorsque Jasper a ouvert la porte de l'appartement. Dans le petit espace dans lequel ils se trouvaient, Emmett en prenant la plus grande partie, leurs émotions l'avaient mis de bonne humeur, ils vibraient sur les murs et le faisaient sourire. Sa famille lui avait manqué, il n'avait pas su à quel point jusqu'à maintenant.

Il n'avait posé qu'un pied dans l'appartement que Bella a sauté hors du lit et s'est précipitée sur lui. Pour elle, cela devait être comme de courir dans un mur, et instinctivement, il l'a prise par la taille en la gardant debout et en sécurité, mais encore près de lui. Cela n'a pas déconcerté Bella et elle a enfoui son visage dans sa poitrine en inspirant profondémen, il a été submergé par le soulagement, mais il a rapidement été remplacé par de la peur. Elle a englouti Jasper, accablant tout le monde comme il l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

'' - Bella ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es blessée ? Bella ? '' A-t-il demandé en utilisant toute sa puissance dans l'espoir qu'elle répondrait. Si elle avait été blessée... Si quelque chose d'autre de mal lui était arrivé...

'' - Tu es revenu. ''

Le chagrin et son ancienne dépression s'accrochaient à elle comme la puanteur d'une mouffette. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. '' - Bien sûr. ''

'' - J'ai pensé que... ''

Alice a fermé les yeux devant sa douleur et même Emmett n'a pas pu trouver quelque chose à dire pour alléger l'atmosphère. C'était extrêmement triste et navrant. Ils étaient enfermés l'un dans l'autre, mais appuyés contre le mur. Ils leurs ont donné de l'espace, mais Emmett ne les a pas quittés des yeux, déposant négligemment les valises à côté de lui.

Jasper lui a murmuré à l'oreille, même si les autres pouvaient entendre, mais il voulait qu'elle sente ses lèvres quand il lui parlait. Elle devait savoir que c'était la vérité. '' - Bella, je te le jure, je ne te quitterai jamais. Jamais. '' Elle a frissonné et, contre son meilleur jugement, il a respiré son parfum en appuyant son nez dans la douce odeur de lilas de ses cheveux. Sa chemise est remontée et il a touché le bas de son dos, faisant glisser ses doigts sur sa chair tendre. Il pouvait sentir l'effet qu'il avait sur elle et il savait qu'elle pouvait également le sentir, mais d'une manière beaucoup plus physique. Sa timidité a commencé à l'envahir juste à temps avant qu'Emmett se mette à tousser.

À contrecœur, il l'a libérée. Il n'y avait aucune larme, mais ce qu'il a vu et ressenti était encore pire. De la vacuité et de l'inquiétude. Et avec une dernière caresse de ses doigts, il lui a envoyé une vague de tranquillité. Elle lui a souri, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il faisait.

Alice, dont le bonheur était revenu dans toute sa plénitude, n'a pas tardé à pousser Jasper de côté et à étreindre son amie avec une précision attentive. '' - Bella. '' A-t-elle soupiré. '' - Tu m'as manquée ! ''

'' - Tu m'as également manquée. '' A dit Bella avec hésitation, essayant à l'évidence de se rappeler quelque chose de son passé qui lui ferait se souvenir de l'étrange jeune fille. Son visage s'est plissé sous l'effort, mais il était clair qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler quoi que ce soit pour l'aider.

Alice s'est reculée lentement, ses yeux luisants exactement comme ceux de Bella, mais les larmes n'ont pas débordées. Elles ne le feraient jamais.

'' - Tu ne te souviens pas de moi. ''

'' - Tu es Alice, la sœur de Jasper. ''

Jasper a noté la façon dont elle avait réagi. La sœur de Jasper, pas la sœur d'Edward.

'' - Jazz. '' Le timbre de sa voix s'est brisé avec tristesse et il a touché son épaule avec sympathie.

'' - Je sais. '' A-t-il dit.

''- Je suis désolée... '' A murmuré Bella.

'' - Tu n'as pas besoin de l'être, Bella. '' A dit Emmett, un peu trop fort. '' - Tu es toujours toi. Hé ! Maintenant que j'y pense ! '' Trop vite pour ces yeux humains, il les a contournés et a saisi Bella pour la jeter dans l'air. Sa tête effleurant le plafond seulement de quelques millimètres avant qu'elle ne retombe dans ses bras, son cri étouffé restant dans sa gorge.

Ils ont tous ri, y compris Bella quand elle a repris son souffle. Jasper a regardé sa beauté et la façon dont ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur son visage comme de la soie sombre.

'' - Tu dois être Emmett ! ''

Il a resplendi. '' - J'aurais dû être celui dont tu devrais te souvenir le plus, demi-portion. ''

'' - J'ai eu du mal à me débarrasser de mes cauchemars. '' L'a-t-elle taquiné en retour.

Jasper a alors été certain que les choses allaient être plus faciles. Il avait sa famille. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner ?

Ensuite, d'une poche de sa valise, Emmett a sorti...

'' - Quoi ? '' Bella s'est rapidement reculée loin de l'objet.

Alice a gloussé. '' - J'ai le même en violet. ''

Bella a bégayé, refusant de toucher le vibromasseur qu'il lui tendait et Jasper a éclaté de rire. Des vampires meurtriers, elle pouvait gérer, mais un jouet en plastique brillant était effrayant.

'' - Tu ne l'aimes pas ? '' Emmett a fait semblant d'être déconfit, le coin de ses lèvres tombantes.

Jasper lui a arraché le jouet des mains pour le remettre dans la pochette d'où il était sorti. '' - Assez de traumatismes. ''

Jasper lui a jeté un coup d'œil, elle avait l'air d'avoir été peinte avec du jus de betterave. Elle était là avec sa famille, elle était là où elle appartenait, et à présent, c'était plus évident que jamais, parce qu'elle était heureuse et qu'elle était sortie de l'ombre d'Edward.

Oui, c'était parfait, alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner ?

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Refuge in Darkness '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatorze : Une honte**

La jeune fille aux cheveux couleur charbon noir a claqué la langue avec désapprobation alors qu'elle fouillait dans les tiroirs de la commode de Bella. Elle a sorti des jeans et des T-shirts et les a empilés sur le plancher. Bella a ignoré son tranquille commentaire réprobateur et a feuilleté un vieux livre classique, recherchant ses scènes préférées.

Malgré ses agressions contre sa garde-robe, elle pouvait voir à quel point elle était devenue facilement amie avec Alice. Elle était chaleureuse et joyeuse, mais en même temps, réelle. Bella _savait_ qu'elle lui avait manqué, mais elle n'arrivait pas à ressentir l'émotion appropriée qui aurait dû venir avec ce souvenir. Il n'y avait que du vide, un trou noir.

'' - Tu n'as gardé aucun des vêtements que je t'avais donné ? ''

'' - Pourquoi m'aurais-tu donné des vêtements ? ''

Elle s'est retournée en tenant une chemise verte fanée qui avait un trou de la taille d'une tête d'épingle dans la couture de l'épaule. '' - Voilà pourquoi ! Ça c'est une honte ! ''

De l'endroit où elle était assise sur son lit, elle a inspecté la chemise. Elle était simple et confortable, portée avec amour. '' - Je ne vois rien de mal avec elle. '' Elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi son amie pensait cela, toutefois. Alice était habillée comme si elle était avec le dessus du panier et pas dans un petit appartement avec elle. Si elle pensait que son amitié avec Jasper semblait impossible, elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer avoir été _sa_ meilleure amie. Comment avait-elle réussi à l'être sans qu'elle perde sa confiance en elle ?

'' - J'avais donné des instructions spécifiques à ce clébard et il m'a abandonné ! ''

Emmett a ri alors qu'il mettait en place ce qui semblait être un rideau, du genre que l'on trouvait dans les hôpitaux. Celui-ci était fait de velours noir, lourd et épais. '' - Laisse-la tranquille, tu veux ? Il a fait du bon boulot, tout bien considéré. Il n'a toujours pas transformé notre Bella ici présente, en viande froide pour son déjeuner ! ''

'' - Voilà qui est rassurant. '' A murmuré Bella en tournant une page.

'' - La laisser tranquille ? Tu as essayé de casser Jasper en deux lorsque tu as compris qu'il n'y avait aucune intimité ici ! ''

'' - Elle vit avec deux hommes ! C'est inapproprié pour une jeune femme... Tu n'as pas dormi... ''

'' - Emmett ! '' Alice a coupé la question qu'il adressait à la jeune humaine.

Bella a violemment rougi, soulevant son livre pour cacher ses joues brûlantes. Elle n'avait jamais eu de grand frère auparavant, mais elle imaginait que si elle en avait eu un, il aurait sûrement été un peu comme Emmett. Il avait ce bon mélange d'attitude protectrice et d'agacement.

'' - Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? '' Lui a-t-il demandé en attachant le dernier anneau de métal sur son rideau.

Alice a sifflé. '' - Elle va venir faire les magasins avec moi. Ce gâchis est abject. '' Elle a levé un short aux ourlets usés et ce qui ressemblait à un gémissement s'est échappé de ses lèvres quand elle a posé sa question. '' - Pourquoi ? ''

Bella a rapidement essayé de remédier aux pensées potentiellement tortueuses d'Alice. '' - En fait, Alice, je dois étudier. J'ai beaucoup d'histoire à rattraper. ''

'' - Jasper a vécu longtemps, je suis certaine que tu t'es plus que rattrapée sur ce sujet particulier. ''

'' - Hé bien, il y a les mathématiques... ''

'' - Ma spécialité, ce sera terminé en peu de temps. ''

Sa peur s'est intensifiée. Elle s'est imaginée être traitée comme une poupée Barbie. En fait, elle prévoyait que se serait pire que cela. Au moins Barbie avait eu un sursit quand il avait arraché la tête du frère et l'avait renvoyée avec une roquette artisanale¹.

'' - Les sciences. ''

'' - Bella, qu'as-tu fait de ton temps si tu n'as pas fait les magasins ni étudié ? ''

Emmett s'est laissé tomber à côté d'elle sans bousculer ni le lit ni Bella, ses mains passant sous ses cheveux bruns et les ébouriffants, ses bottes noires à côté de ses pieds nus. Délicatement, il l'a poussée avec ses bottes.

C'était troublant et incroyable que quelqu'un d'aussi grand puisse être aussi élégant. Toutefois, en regardant Alice virevolter partout aussi gracieusement le rendait presque maladroit.

'' - Tu pourrais également abandonner. '' Lui a-t-il conseillé en poussant son épaule avec le bout de son doigt. '' - Elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut. ''

Jasper est entré tranquillement, hochant la tête de sorte que le soleil, qui effleurait le bord de ses cheveux, est tombé dans ses yeux. Elle a admiré cela, que ce simple mouvement puisse faire flotter l'odeur du dîner qui est sorti des sacs en plastique qui pendaient sur ses bras. Elle a respiré l'odeur piquante du poulet en souhaitant que ce soit l'odeur de Jasper qu'elle puisse respirer à la place.

Il a fait un arrêt à mi-parcours, goûtant l'atmosphère et regardant chacun d'eux à tour de rôle. '' - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ''

Alice a secoué les vêtements dans son poing. '' - Ça ! Regarde cela, Jasper ! Comment as-tu pu laisser cela arriver ? ''

'' - Je suis désolé de cette tragédie. ''

'' - Est-ce que Jake revient à la maison ? '' A demandé Bella avant qu'Alice ne jette les vêtements sur le sol et qu'elle se jette sur Jasper, mais la question l'avait taraudée. Elle ne savait pas quand son appartement était devenu la maison de Jake ? Il avait une maison, à La Push.

'' - Non, Il a dit que Sam avait encore besoin de lui. Il va appeler ce soir, pour être certain que nous ne t'avons pas... ''

'' - Vidée. ''

Il a ri avec elle, mais il a plissé les yeux et a posé les quatre sacs sur la table. L'estomac de Bella a gargouillé de façon embarrassante et évidemment, Emmett s'est mis à rire.

'' - Nous partirons immédiatement après que tu auras mangé. '' L'a avertie Alice, comme si elle allait conduire Bella à la potence, ce qui pouvait éventuellement être le cas, son esprit construisant ce qu'elle pensait être ce à quoi cela devait ressembler.

Elle a décidé qu'elle allait consommer toute la nourriture et qu'elle allait le faire le plus lentement possible.

* * *

Après une absence de presque deux jours, l'odeur de Jacob s'était pratiquement dissipée. Le jasmin éclipsait l'odeur de soleil d'Alice et de la pomme d'Emmett, et Jasper se retrouvait submergé. Il était devenu trop dépendant de l'odeur de Jacob et il en payait le prix. Ce qu'il trouvait le plus pénible à part céder à la tentation, c'était qu'il avait dû se distancer de Bella.

Après avoir posé la nourriture, il avait présenté ses excuses et il avait couru. Au rythme humain le plus rapide, il avait levé sa capuche, avait mis ses gants et avait gardé la tête baissée.

Il avait eu l'air suspect auparavant en allant au restaurant, les gens lui avaient donné plus qu'un second regard, et il avait alors réalisé que c'était un autre avantage d'avoir le clébard dans les environs. Il faisait tous les magasins et en plus de cela, il faisait la cuisine, quelque chose que Jasper n'avait pas fait depuis des siècles... Il savait qu'il aurait dû attendre pour le service de livraison au volant, mais cela prenait plus de temps et il voulait rentrer à la maison pour la voir. Même si cela lui faisait du mal de l'admettre, il ne pouvait pas être auprès d'elle sans l'imbécile de cabot.

Il s'est dirigé directement vers les petits bois, avançant d'un bon mètre avant de se laisser tomber au pied d'un bouleau. Il a laissé tomber sa tête entre ses genoux, serrant les poings dans ses cheveux, tout en essayant de ne pas penser à son sang délicieux offert sur un plateau. Il le _voulait_. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en avoir envie, parce qu'il avait besoin de plus que cela. Il avait besoin d'elle en vie, sous une forme ou sous une autre.

Il a entendu le doux bruissement de l'herbe et senti l'odeur des pommes. Il n'a pas eu besoin de lever la tête ou de regarder Emmett pour savoir qu'il était assis à côté de lui pour parler, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois dans le passé.

C'était quelque chose que peu de gens savaient, mais il était une des meilleures personnes pour parler, à part Alice. Il y avait quelque chose qu'ils avaient tous les deux en commun. Ils ressentaient tous les deux très peu de remords pour leurs actions meurtrières et ils se souciaient tous les deux de Bella, même si cela n'avait pas été le cas au début. Emmett la voyait comme n'importe quel autre humain, Jasper l'avait vu comme une menace. Elle en était arrivée à signifier davantage. Pour Emmett cela avait été lors de sa première visite maladroite, pour Jasper, au premier abord pour son bonheur et sa compassion. C'était arrivé en un court laps de temps, mais de manière très différente.

Un long silence s'est étiré entre eux pendant lequel ils ont entendu Bella et Alice partir, Bella en ronchonnant et en suppliant la plupart du chemin.

Éloigné de son pouls, protégé par son frère excessivement fort, il a brièvement souri dans sa barbe.

'' - Tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin de vos capacités étranges pour le savoir. Depuis combien de temps es-tu amoureux d'elle ? ''

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ''

'' - Ne te fout pas de ma gueule, frangin. J'ai vu la façon dont tu la regardes. Dis-moi tout. ''

Jasper... l'aimait. C'était difficile, mais c'était vrai. Jasper était amoureux de la jeune fille. Il avait lutté contre cette émotion pendant si longtemps qu'il était fatigué d'une façon qu'il n'avait pas senti depuis qu'il avait combattu sa faim pour le sang humain. L'entendre dire le rendait plus solide. Le rayon de lumière qui est tombé sur la partie de lui qu'il gardait endormi depuis si longtemps l'a réveillé, il était fatigué et malade de cette obscurité.

Toutefois... Ce n'était pas le moment. Pas quand Bella ne le connaissait pas de la façon dont elle le devrait, mais cela importait peu. Il ne pourrait jamais être avec elle, l'amour de son frère. Quel que soit le prétexte ridicule qu'avait utilisé Edward pour la quitter, cela ne donnait à Jasper aucun droit sur elle. Il devait se retirer et laisser le destin suivre son cours. Si c'était censé être, alors se serait. Il devait le croire parce que ne pas l'avoir du tout... il n'y aurait rien de comparable. Aucune souffrance ne pourrait se comparer à cela et il avait connu la souffrance. Pendant cent quarante deux ans. C'était pourquoi il était assis dans ses putains de bois pendant qu'elle mangeait, afin qu'il ne _la_ mange pas.

'' - Jazz ? '' Il a haussé un sourcil noir et épais en le regardant.

C'était encore une chose qu'ils étaient peu nombreux à savoir sur Emmett. Il était attentif, simplement, il le gardait pour lui. Autant il aimait s'occuper de ce qui ne le regardait pas, autant il n'aimait pas causer de sérieux problèmes au sein de la famille.

'' - Peut-être que je l'ai toujours fait. En séjournant dans cet hôtel à Phœnix avec elle, sa compassion et son amour... '' Cela l'avait accablé, sans oublier de mentionner toute l'angoisse qu'elle avait également ressentie, ce qui l'avait rendu encore plus déterminé à la protéger. Et pourtant... '' - Ensuite j'ai presque failli la tuer. Si Alice n'avait pas été là, si elle ne m'avait pas arrêté et m'avait obligé à réellement la voir... Je ne peux pas compter le nombre de fois où elle a failli perdre la vie sous mes mâchoires. ''

'' - Quelle importance ? ''

'' - Cela n'en avait pas... pas pour moi, mais pour notre famille. C'est la seule chose qui compte à présent. Pour moi. ''

'' - À l'évidence, elle est en vie, _grâce_ à toi. Tu l'as aidée. À présent, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas après elle ? Elle se sent de la même façon que toi, j'ai vu comment elle te regarde. Tu es son _putain_ de soleil. ''

Il a souri avec nostalgie, revivant les vagues d'adoration venant d'elle. Un bain de pétales, doux et caressant. Ce qui, pour lui, mettait en évidence la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas... '' - Edward. ''

'' - Qu'a-t-il à voir avec cela ? ''

'' - Je ne peux pas prendre quelqu'un qu'il aime. Nous savons tous les deux qu'il l'aime, que cela n'a pas changé. Il reviendra bientôt. Je ne peux pas la prendre, éthiquement, je n'en ai pas le droit. ''

Emmett a plissé les yeux, incrédule. '' - Le _droit_? Ce salaud l'a quittée ! Il l'a laissée _seule_ dans les _bois_. Et tu te soucies de prendre sa suite ? Il l'a perdue et il va devoir faire face à cette perte. ''

'' - Tu ne t'en soucierais pas même si elle finissait avec Alice, du moment qu'elle est l'une d'entre nous. '' A souligné Jasper.

Il a éclaté de rire, un aboiement presque aussi fort que celui de Jacob. '' - C'est vrai. Mais je veux surtout qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un qui va la traiter correctement. Tu l'aimes, protège-la, tu es le meilleur choix pour elle. Edward ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, il n'est pas mature. Esmé a peut-être raison, Carlisle l'a transformé trop jeune. La seule chose qu'il pensait comme un être humain, c'était à la guerre. Tu as pris part à des tas de guerres. Tu me dis que ce qui t'empêche d'être avec elle, c'est _lui_ ? Je vais t'enterrer ici si tu me dis que c'est le cas. ''

Jasper a pensé à ses cheveux soyeux et à ses profonds yeux de biche, son sourire, son rire, sa tendresse, ses émotions déchirantes. Il a pensé à toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il ne pouvait pas l'avoir. '' - Elle va retrouver la mémoire et... ''

'' - Et quoi, frangin ? ''

'' - Elle se souviendra que j'ai essayé de la tuer. '' Son anniversaire, le gâteau, les cadeaux, sa coupure, le sang, la brûlure, le verre, la fureur, la peur...

'' - Mec, elle t'a pardonné pour cela. Cela ne changera pas même si tu t'en prenais à elle tous les jours. ''

'' - Ce n'est pas cela... Je ne saurai jamais si elle m'a pardonné pour le fait qu'Edward l'ait quittée. ''

'' - Il l'aurait quittée tôt ou tard. Elle ne va pas te blâmer pour cela non plus. ''

Évidemment qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Incompréhensible Bella. Cela ne changeait rien, il ne pouvait pas lui offrir un conte de fées. Il n'était pas un monstre qui pouvait être sauvé par un baiser ou une larme. Aucune possibilité de faire un vœu au passage d'une étoile filante pour retrouver son humanité.

'' - Elle voulait être l'une d'entre nous et nous la voulons. '' Il a haussé les épaules comme s'il parlait d'un autre jeu qu'il avait gagné. '' - Edward n'est pas là pour nous arrêter cette fois. ''

'' - Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le moment, Em. Je veux qu'elle se souvienne de tout. '' _Je veux qu'elle me connaisse moi. Tous mes secrets._

'' - Cela ne fera pas de différence. ''

Tout comme Edward pouvait lire dans les pensées, Emmett le connaissait bien et Jasper savait qu'il ne parlait tout simplement pas de sa mémoire. '' - Cela pourrait. Elle aimait vraiment Edward. ''

'' - Elle t'aime. Tu l'aimes. Il l'a quittée. Tu ne le feras pas. Ne la laisse pas partir comme il l'a fait. ''

À la perspective de s'éloigner d'elle quelque chose lui a semblé vide à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à intégrer l'idée de vivre sa vie sans elle. '' - Jamais. '' A-t-il dit catégoriquement.

'' - Montre-lui. ''

Son rire, sa tendresse, son sourire, la façon dont ses lèvres se déplaçaient, dont ses cheveux tombaient, la façon dont ses yeux brillaient, ce qu'il ressentait avec sa main dans la sienne, sa chaleur, ses lèvres parfaites. Le sang, la brûlure. Elle. Tout ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était, son apparence, sa beauté avec des yeux dorés.

Il s'est souvenu du retour d'Edward à la maison, le visage grave, un élément permanent sur lui depuis l'anniversaire de Bella. Il leur avait dit qu'ils devaient partir et, tandis qu'Esmé sanglotait sans larmes dans ses mains, Rosalie faisait les bagages, Emmett et Alice hurlaient, Jasper restait dans son coin, ne se servant guère de son énergie pour calmer la salle.

Jasper savait qu'il avait raison, qu'il devait dire à Bella le reste de son histoire en lui disant qu'il la voulait. Emmett avait raison, il fallait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre avant de l'avoir. Elle était à lui. Elle l'aimait, il savait qu'elle le faisait, elle l'aimait d'une manière qu'elle n'avait pas aimé Edward. Ce n'était pas particulièrement faible, mais au contraire plus puissant, mais d'une façon différente et il était temps qu'il l'accepte. Elle avait pris plus que le cœur de Jasper, elle l'avait pris tout entier. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait en sécurité et ce n'était seulement qu'une puissante ironie que ce soit grâce à un être humain.

'' - Ne lui dit jamais que j'ai dit cela. '' Lui a ordonné Jasper. '' - Mais tu peux donner de meilleurs conseils qu'Alice. ''

Emmett a éclaté de rire. '' - Non, mec, je ne vais pas lui dire. Elle est un monstre effrayant. ''

* * *

 **1\. Allusion à Edgar Valdez, dit la Barbie pour son élégance, le seul américain qui n'ait jamais fait partie d'un cartel de Narcotrafiquants Mexicain et qui était connu pour couper les têtes des policiers qui le recherchaient. ( Wikipedia )**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Refuge in Darkness '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quinze : Un vampire à Forks**

Quatre centres commerciaux, quinze magasins, une boutique et elle se sentait prête à chavirer. Bella Swan a juré qu'elle ne se plaindrait plus jamais de sa vie pour une journée de shopping, du moment qu'elle ne serait pas de nouveau obligée d'y aller avec Alice. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été traînée derrière Alice comme si elle était sa poupée préférée. Ce qui était injuste, il y avait beaucoup d'autres personnes mal habillées. Pourquoi avait-elle été ciblée ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose dont elle ne se rappelait pas ? Était-ce la raison de cette torture ?

'' - Est-ce que tu ne te sens pas mieux ? '' L'a interrogée Alice pendant qu'elle pliait et rangeait avec bonheur les nouveaux et coûteux vêtements de Bella.

'' - Non. ''

'' - Moi si. '' Elle a commencé à fredonner avec une voix pour laquelle un ange donnerait ses ailes.

Bella a levé les yeux au ciel avant de se laisser tomber dans son lit, savourant la façon dont son oreiller était doux, à quel point le matelas lui semblait confortable. Ses pieds palpitaient douloureusement. Elle n'aurait pas été surprise s'ils avaient saigné puisqu'ils semblaient légèrement trempés, mais si tel avait été le cas, un de ses colocataires vampires aurait perdu le contrôle et elle serait morte. Enfin, où était son soi-disant frère quand tu avais besoin de lui alors que les dépenses de Barbie montaient en flèche ?

Ballottant au bout de son bras tendu se trouvait une tenue rouge et noire parfaitement pliée. Bella a levé le petit doigt pour sentir la douceur incroyable de la matière.

'' - Je suis fatiguée. '' L'a-t-elle informée en lorgnant la tenue avec prudence.

'' - Tu vas sortir avec Jasper ce soir. Il va te le demander, mais je veux que tu sois prête. En ce moment, il est coincé dans les embouteillages. ''

Bella a saisi le simple haut d'un rouge éclatant et le jean noir ajusté. '' - Où m'emmène-t-il ? ''

'' - C'est une surprise. Tu vas adorer. ''

Si cela consistait à se déplacer, elle n'était pas prête à s'engager. Elle a laissé retomber sa tête en arrière et elle est instantanément tombée dans un profond sommeil plein de rêves.

 _Roméo appelait sa Juliette, lui déclarant son amour. La voix de quelqu'un faisait écho à son oreille, plus douce que de la soie, le murmure profond et souple de la voix de Jasper. Elle a frissonné à ses paroles et à la fraîcheur de son souffle. Elle s'est serré plus près de lui comme s'il était un chauffage au lieu d'un climatiseur. Elle a été submergée par le désir et l'amour qui sont sortis par tous les pores de sa peau._

 _Elle a essayé de se déplacer, voulant se rapprocher. Il y avait une douleur en elle, quelque chose qui la poussait vers lui. Il y avait comme un étau sur ses hanches et quand elle a baissé les yeux pour regarder, elle a vu que des mains pâles la maintenaient immobile._

 _Des questions ont explosé comme un feu d'artifice le quatre juillet. Était-elle sans attrait ? Ne l'aimait-il pas ? Quelque chose n'allait pas ? Pourquoi lui chuchotait-il des lignes romantiques s'il ne la désirait pas ? Ce devait être elle, au fond, elle le savait. Il y avait quelque chose de mal avec elle. Les bras croisés, elle s'est étrangement demandé si c'était parce qu'elle était humaine. Pour avoir des mains aussi pâles que celles-là, il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre._

 _Elle était humaine, elle était faible et indigne. Elle avait envie de pleurer, une déchirure dans sa poitrine. Elle s'est retournée et a vu que ce n'était pas Jasper. C'était un autre homme, un inconnu la tenait, des yeux noirs comme la nuit et elle s'est sentie trompée. Elle a chuté en criant le nom de Jasper._

Le rêve terrifiant s'est arrêté là, coupé en deux par une sonnerie discordante. Elle a pensé qu'elle avait crié, mais à part un rétrécissement douloureux de sa gorge, elle n'en était pas certaine, le rêve s'était évaporé.

Alice tenait son portable sans la regarder, mais elle tenait un nouveau haut fluide dans son autre main.

Bella s'est redressé en prenant le petit appareil. '' - Allo ? ''

'' - Salut, Bells ! ''

'' - Jake, commentaire as-tu eu le numéro d'Alice? ''

'' - Jasper. Écoute, je vais rester ici plus longtemps que je ne le pensais. '' La fin de sa phrase s'est terminée par un grognement qui a vibré dans son conduit auditif. '' - Sam me fait prendre la relève ici. Seth est malade. ''

'' - Oh, il ne se sent pas bien. Donne-lui le bonjour de ma part. ''

'' - Je le ferais. ''

'' - Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de prendre la relève ? Y-a-t-il... '' Elle n'arrivait pas à dire le mot « vampires », cela semblait bizarre et ridicule. '' - Est-ce que Charlie va bien ? ''

'' - Tout le monde va bien, Bells. Nous sommes là. Je dois y aller, mais fais attention, appelle-moi tous les jours, au moins trois fois ou laisse des messages. ''

'' - Jake ! Jake ? Allo ? '' La tonalité a annoncé que la ligne était coupée et elle a rendu le téléphone à sa propriétaire.

'' - Ne t'inquiète pas. ''

Comment pourrait-elle ne pas s'inquiéter ? Elle savait que la meute de Jacob protégeait les humains contre les vampires. Elle savait qu'ils se relayaient lorsque des vampires étaient proches. Elle avait vu des vampires, comment pourraient-ils les battre ? Elle n'arrivait pas à se forger une vision dans la tête sur la façon dont ils pourraient gagner, à l'évidence ils l'avaient fait, mais... cela l'inquiétait.

'' - Bella ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? ''

Elle faisait de l'hyperventilation, essayant d'aspirer suffisamment d'air dans ses poumons. Il y avait des vampires à Forks et elle pensait à toutes les personnes qui pourraient mourir. Non, il lui aurait dit si quelqu'un était mort, il lui avait dit que tout le monde allait bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit alors ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ? '' - Des vampires à Forks. ''

'' - Quoi ? Il a dit cela ? ''

'' - Non... pas exactement... ''

Alice l'a saisie par les épaules, la forçant à rester dans sa ligne de mire. '' - Écoute-moi, tu te calmes. Nous avons vécu à Forks. Sam ne nous aime pas, il prend des mesures de précaution au cas où nous revenons sans l'informer. D'accord ? Respire, tu commences à prendre une couleur maladive. Je ne veux pas que Jasper te voit comme cela. ''

Elle a hoché la tête et a tenté de respirer lentement, sa tête sentant son rythme cardiaque ralentir et pulser avec ses battements de cœur. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de s'énerver autour de personnes dont l'unique alimentation consistait à boire du sang. ''

Cela n'a pas empêché de ressentir cette impression qu'elle avait dans l'estomac qui lui disait qu'elle était complètement perdue sur beaucoup de choses cependant. Ce que lui disait Alice était censé, mais il y avait autre chose. Que pourrait-il y avoir de plus difficile à confesser que dire qu'ils étaient des créatures mythiques ?

Sa ligne de réflexion a été brusquement interrompue quand Alice a jeté un sac de tubes cliquetants et de poudre compactes sur le lit. Elle avait pensé que le cauchemar était terminé, mais elle s'est rendue compte qu'il ne faisait que commencer quand sa chère amie lui a joyeusement dit : '' - Reste assise. '' avant d'ouvrir le couvercle d'une boîte de poudre rose.

* * *

Comme pour tester son contrôle, Edward avait emmené Bella à la prairie qui lui servait pour s'évader du présent. Depuis lors, en souvenir, c'était devenu leur prairie. Personne ne s'y était rendu, mais Alice lui avait dit qu'elle était magnifique et parfaitement ronde.

Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des siècles qu'ils avaient attendu toute la nuit pour savoir si elle allait survivre.

Ce qui l'irritait énormément c'est qu'ils avaient des souvenirs en commun, mais il n'en avait pas avec elle qui soit suffisamment mémorable pour s'en souvenir. Ils n'avaient pas de prairie, de films de cinéma ou de livres. Ils avaient seulement l'appartement avec la balle en peluche et le club d'où ils s'étaient enfuis. Rien de tout cela n'était quelque chose qui valait la peine qu'on s'en souvienne. Il voulait quelque chose qui la ferait sourire quand elle y repenserait et qui la ferait se souvenir qu'elle était heureuse, sans souci ni inquiétude alors, qu'elle n'était pas en train de jouer le médiateur entre un loup-garou et un vampire.

Jasper allait donc faire quelque chose pour elle. Sans compter l'achat de la moto qu'il avait choisi spécifiquement dans le but de ne pas être enfermé dans un petit espace rempli de son parfum. Il avait prévu de l'emmener depuis un long moment, mais il n'y avait pas d'instant suffisamment parfait, non, rien de tel. Il n'aurait jamais la journée suffisamment parfaite qu'il désirait.

Dans une partie de ses projets, il y avait les plus de cent mille journaux qu'il possédait et avait achevés. Chaque fois qu'il en avait terminé une cinquantaine, il se rendait au Texas, à son ancienne maison. Ils les avait enterrés près de trois tombes bien précises. Pendant qu'il était là-bas, il nettoyait les tombes et posait des bruyères fraîchement coupé dessus.

Il ne pensait pas souvent à ces tombes. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'en souciait. Il n'était pas Jasper Whitlock, il n'avait plus été ce soldat depuis plus de cent cinquante ans, mais d'une certaine façon, il s'en souciait.

Bella ne savait pas, mais elle l'apprendrait. Il lui parlerait de son passé, de ce que son clan ne savait pas.

Dans le parc régional, où une famille de cinq personnes jouait au frisbee, il était assis sous un arbre. Il a calé son nouveau journal en cuir pour qu'il tienne sur son genou. Il a admiré le papier crème, vierge et prêt à l'emploi avant de cliquer sur le fermoir de sa petite mallette et de sortir un stylo. Il a commencé un croquis, un dessin, pour elle. Il allait faire mieux que le lui dire. Il allait lui montrer.

* * *

Elle devait l'admettre, Alice avait fait un travail parfait. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés et aussi doux que son chemisier, sa peau sans défaut. Elle avait l'air... belle. Il était difficile de croire que la fille qui la regardait avec les yeux écarquillés dans le miroir, c'était elle. Mais quand cette fille a fait exactement les mêmes mouvements qu'elle, elle n'a plus eu aucun doute. C'était bien elle.

'' - Il va arriver à tout moment. '' L'a prévenu Alice, ce qui a fait sauter plusieurs battements au cœur de Bella.

Une fois qu'elle est sortie de la salle de bain, c'est Emmett qui est passé par la porte d'entrée, s'arrêtant net en la voyant. '' - Ouahh, tu as l'air sexy comme cela, Bella ! ''

Alice a souri comme une mère fière de son enfant, mais Bella a rougi si profondément qu'elle a pensé que son maquillage allait fondre. Elle s'est déplacée rapidement pour s'asseoir avec Alice sur le lit, cachant son visage derrière le rideau de ses cheveux chocolat.

'' - Rose veut que tu sois rentré dans une semaine. '' Alice a informé Emmett alors qu'il laissait tomber trois livres d'études universitaires épais sur son bureau.

'' - Mais je me suis inscrit en géologie ! ''

'' - Non, tu t'es inscrit pour cette jolie rousse que tu as repérée sur le campus et cette Hispanique qui a pris psychologie. Il vaut mieux que Rose ne sache rien à ce sujet. Tu peux laisser tomber les classes, si tu veux, je vais m'occuper de tout cela. ''

'' - Je ne peux pas déjà partir. '' A-t-il gémi. '' - Je n'ai pratiquement pas été avec Bella puisque tu l'as utilisée comme ton jouet personnel. ''

Alice a souri et Bella a encore rougi. '' - Tu ne peux pas me frapper, grand frère, donc qu'est-ce que ce sera ? '' Alice tenait le téléphone en l'agitant de manière tentante devant lui.

Elle savait que si Emmett avait bondi, il l'aurait fait avec beaucoup de soin. Il n'avait jamais failli lui faire de mal, encore moins commencer un combat voué à l'échec avec sa petite sœur, mais elle s'est légèrement éloignée, juste au cas où. Il a regardé autour de lui avant de souffler en baissant la tête pour la regarder.

'' - Ça craint d'avoir une voyante comme petite sœur. '' A-t-il murmuré en ramassant ses livres et en rugissant.

Bella et Alice ont ri jusqu'à ce qu'Alice a commencé à jouer avec ses cheveux, les enlevant de son visage et en redressant son chemisier. Bella est restée aussi immobile qu'une pierre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini et ensuite, comme s'il était pile l'heure, Jasper est tranquillement entré.

Il semblait être sans voix et, pendant une seconde, avant qu'elle ne repère l'air fanfaron d'Alice, elle avait été inquiète. Elle s'est injuriée quand elle a rougi. Si elle devait rester avec Jasper pendant une grande partie de la nuit, elle devait réussir à contrôler cela.

'' - Alice. '' A-t-il soupiré. '' - Pourquoi lui as-tu mis du maquillage ? ''

'' - Parce que, Jazz, elle est tellement pâle, presque aussi pâle que nous, elle avait besoin d'un peu de couleur. ''

Il a secoué la tête et a disparu dans la salle de bain, il a ouvert le robinet de l'évier, faisant des éclaboussures en faisant gicler l'eau, avant de revenir. Il tenait un chiffon humide dans sa main et il a recouvert un de ses doigts avec un bout de tissu. Doucement, il a essuyé son front, ses joues et ses paupières. Son souffle s'est accéléré, c'était humiliant, mais son esprit était ailleurs, rempli de cette attraction qu'elle avait ressentie auparavant, quelque part, il y avait une vie dont elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir.

'' - Elle déteste le maquillage, Al, tu le sais. Pourquoi l'humilier ainsi ? ''

'' - Ce n'était pas humiliant. Elle a bien géré la situation. ''

Il a passé le tissu sur ses lèvres, enlevant le rouge à lèvres. Elle a été démaquillée, lui montrant ses traits réels, ceux de la jeune fille qu'il connaissait. Elle a ouvert les yeux alors qu'il reculait.

'' - Tu es belle comme tu es. '' Il a embrassé sa joue, ses lèvres s'attardant alors qu'il prenait sa main dans la sienne. Il l'a tiré vers la porte.

Bella a regardé Alice par-dessus son épaule. Elle pensait qu'elle avait été offensée quand Jasper avait effacé son travail comme si elle n'avait jamais rien fait, mais elle était radieuse.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Refuge in Darkness '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre seize : Paradis et le soldat qui n'a jamais vieilli.**

Des nuages sombres roulaient dans le ciel d'encre, le fond de l'air semblait fortement ionisé. Elle pensait qu'Alice lui aurait donné une veste ou un parapluie s'il devait pleuvoir, mais ses doutes ont commencé à se présenter quand un coup de tonnerre a retenti dans le lointain.

Ils ont pris une élégante moto argentée et il lui a fait porter un casque assorti qu'il avait sorti d'une sacoche en cuir sur le côté. C'était une bonne chose qu'il soit fort et résistant parce qu'elle le tenait plus serré qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

Elle se rappelait parfaitement Charlie lui raconter des histoires d'horreur. Il l'avait suppliée pour qu'elle lui promette qu'elle ne conduirait jamais une moto. Bella n'en avait jamais eu envie, ce n'avait donc pas été difficile de lui faire cette promesse. Cependant, elle était une adulte, elle était seule, et par-dessus tout, elle savait que Jasper ne laisserait rien lui arriver.

Toutefois, son cœur battait, son taux d'adrénaline a grimpé alors qu'elle montait derrière lui. Le rugissement du moteur l'a fait sursauter et elle a senti son rire alors qu'il fonçait plus rapidement que ce qui était légal.

Pourtant elle a été ravie, les lignes droites et les courbes, la poussée du vent. Cela l'a excité à plus d'un titre, car elle était collée contre lui, ses genoux sur sa taille et sa joue contre son dos. Elle était moins embarrassée qu'elle en avait l'habitude, à cause de sa timidité, sachant qu'il ressentait tout ce qui venait d'elle. Il devait déjà avoir senti ses sentiments auparavant et elle avait été près de lui pendant des années. Elle ne devait pas avoir été timide, même si elle l'était, et elle espérait sincèrement que c'était la seule émotion qu'il pouvait sentir, ce qui, d'une certaine manière, expliquerait tout.

Bella n'a pas fait attention à l'endroit où ils allaient, se concentrant sur leur position, la façon dont le moteur grondait, son souffle puissant et la fermeté de son emprise sur son meilleur ami. Elle était presque submergée par toutes ses sensations.

Ses jambes étaient faibles quand il l'a soulevée de la moto. Elle était certaine que ce n'était pas parce qu'elles étaient encore endolories par sa journée de shopping. C'était le trajet qui avait rendu ses genoux faibles et il l'avait tenue quelques secondes de plus que nécessaire avant de la conduire dans le parc devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Il était enveloppé d'obscurité, mais elle pouvait voir qu'il était à peine plus grand qu'un terrain de football et magnifique avec ces arbres abondants et la fontaine claire et étincelante dans son centre. Le ruissellement de l'eau était apaisant, une musique de fond dans la nuit.

Ils se sont installés sous l'arbre le plus proche, ses branches tendues les couvrant. Il a retiré quelque chose de l'intérieur de sa veste noire. Un livre.

'' - Tu sais à propos de la guerre, Bella. À propos de Maria et de mes meurtres. Tu sais ce que je suis et qui je suis. Je veux que tu saches qui j'étais autrefois, quand j'étais un être humain. '' Il a posé le livre dans les mains de Bella. '' - Cela a été laborieux, mais j'ai passé chaque seconde à maintenir ces quelques souvenirs dans ma vie. Ma famille les connaît et maintenant, tu vas également les connaître. ''

Elle a touché la couverture de cuir, rompant le contact avec ses yeux ambrés. Elle a ouvert la première page où il y avait un dessin réaliste. Si elle n'avait pas su que c'était impossible, elle aurait pensé que c'était une photographie. Il y avait un couple de personnes âgées parées de vêtements anciens. La jolie femme était assise sur une chaise, l'homme était derrière elle et avait la main sur son épaule. Aucun d'eux ne souriait, mais il y avait le bonheur dans les rides de leur peau, dans les lignes en croissant autour de leur bouche. Ils ressemblaient tellement à Jasper... Les cheveux bouclés de l'homme, les yeux de la femme... Leur sérieux, à l'exception de la lumière dans leurs yeux. Ils montraient de la bienveillance.

'' - Mes parents. La photo a été détruire dans l'incendie d'une maison en 1872. ''

'' - Ils ont l'air sympa. ''

'' - Ils l'étaient. '' A-t-il acquiescé avec fierté en regardant tendrement le dessin . '' - Mon père était architect. Il avait aidé à la construction de l'ensemble de notre ville. Tu ne peux pas le voir là-dessus, mais il lui manquait trois doigts et un pied. C'était étonnant qu'il ait survécu pour arriver à quarante ans... ''

'' - C'est tellement jeune... ''

Il a souri doucement. '' - À cette époque, c'était vieux. ''

Sur la page suivante il y avait une fillette d'environ trois ans, des cheveux bouclés tourbillonnaient autour de son petit visage alors qu'elle tournoyait sur le bout de ses orteils. Il y avait un sourire étalé sur son visage innocent et Bella ne pouvait qu'imaginer la lumière qui sortait de la belle enfant. Il n'a pas eu à expliquer qui il était pour la danseuse aux pommettes saillantes.

'' - Ma petite sœur. Elle est morte d'une maladie non diagnostiquée trois semaines après avoir dessiné cela pour elle... ''

'' - Je suis désolée... '' Comment avait-il pu supporter autant de tragédies ? Ce n'était pas juste.

Il a tourné la page pour elle et elle a vu une belle femme pas plus âgée qu'elle. Elle était pétillante et respirait la bonté. Elle avait des traits fins et elle était...

'' - Enceinte. '' Il a montré des petits enfants en face d'elle sur la page suivante, un garçon et une fille du même âge, tous les deux avaient le nez droit et un sourire ironique. Ils couraient à travers les hautes herbes dans un champ clôturé, la même femme sans le ventre proéminent et riant avec eux. D'une certaine manière, elle savait que c'était la famille de Jasper.

'' - Jasper... '' Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. '' - Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? À ta femme ? À tes enfants ? ''

'' - Mon amour, Heather a épousé un homme qui avait réussi et a vécu une vie longue et heureuse. Mon fils, Maxwell, s'est marié et a fait la même chose. ''

'' - Et la jeune fille ? ''

'' - Anna a passé sa vie à me chercher. '' Il y avait de la nostalgie et une ancienne tristesse entrelacée dans ses paroles. C'est devenu plus évident, pesant lourdement dans l'air, alors qu'il continuait. '' - Quelques années après ma transformation, je suis allé les voir. Alors que j'étais soldat, j'avais reçu des lettres d'Heather. Elle m'avait dit que nous allions avoir un enfant. J'ai eu peur, mais j'étais heureux. Je voulais être père. '' A-t-il dit avec un pâle sourire. Autrefois, cela aurait été le sourire d'un homme insouciant, mais à présent il était hanté et il ne serait plus jamais le même.

'' - Je lui avais promis de l'épouser à mon retour, mais je n'ai jamais eu cette chance. Je ne suis jamais revenu. Mais je suis revenu un jour, seulement c'était en secret, et juste pour être certain qu'elle était heureuse et en sécurité et j'ai vu comment étaient nos enfants. Ils étaient comme des joyaux les plus précieux. ''

'' - Mais je les ai regardé de trop près. Anna m'a repéré et je me suis enfui. Pour elle, cela avait été une étincelle, mais elle savait ce qu'elle avait vu. Toute sa vie elle m'a cherché, croyant que ma mort était une erreur et que j'étais en vie. Je voulais revenir vers elle, lui expliquer, mais j'étais un monstre et j'étais tenu par la loi. Il va sans dire que je ne vais pas nier que si je m'étais approché trop près d'elle, je l'aurais tuée. Je les ai vus grandir et mourir. ''

'' - Tu sais le reste. ''

Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux et coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle tournait les pages les unes après les autres. Des dessins de Jasper enfant, ses parents lui apprenant à lire ou à écrire, sa petite amie, leurs enfants. Ils ont grandi, il est devenu magnifique et elle est devenu belle, mais à la dernière page se trouvait la conclusion. Trois pierres tombales gravées avec leurs noms, dates de naissance et date de décès. Ils sont morts alors qu'il vivait, ne vieillissant pas. Le soldat n'avait pas vieilli.

Il a touché sa main. '' - Ceci est ce que cela fait, Bella. Tu voulais être l'une d'entre nous. Le veux-tu toujours ? ''

Avec précaution, elle a fermé le livre, le serrant sur ses genoux. Elle avait le goût du sel sur les lèvres et elle a reniflé. '' - Pour être dans ta famille ? ''

'' - Tu fais partie de notre famille. Ce que je te demande, c'est si tu veux être un vampire, pour vivre avec nous pour l'éternité. Tu sais que tu ne pourras pas avoir d'enfant après que tu auras été transformée. Pense-y Bella, car il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. ''

Elle savait cela. Elle désirait cela, mais elle voulait plus que cela. Elle le voulait lui. Théoriquement, si les choses avaient été différentes, à une époque différente, des enfants auraient été sympa. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi au sujet des enfants, elle ne s'était jamais beaucoup soucié d'eux, mais l'idée d'une partie d'elle et lui ensemble... C'était comme l'odeur du chocolat, tentant, mais il était plus important que cela. Si être avec lui signifiait ne pas avoir d'enfants, alors elle allait l'accepter. Elle le voulait plus que tout. Mais voulait-il cela également ?

'' - Tu n'as pas besoin de décider maintenant. '' A-t-il dit, interprétant mal sa frayeur. '' - Si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, nous allons respecter cela. ''

 _Je vais faire en sorte qu'Emmett respecte cela,_ a-t-il pensé tranquillement alors que la gamme d'émotions qui luttait à en elle a interrompu ses réflexions. Il a attendu, ses émotions à fleur de peau. Elle l'aimait, mais l'aimait-elle suffisamment pour être avec lui pour l'éternité ? Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière, une fois que le venin aurait été poussé dans ses veines, elle serait à lui et il serait le sien.

Puis le bout de ses doigts a laissé une traînée de chaleur sur sa main. Elle a retourné sa main dans la sienne et a glissé ses doigts entre les siens. Idéalement, ils ont été connectés, comme si leurs mains avaient été conçues pour se tenir mutuellement l'une à l'autre.

'' - Je te veux. ''

Il a été frappé par l'amour qu'il y avait dans ces paroles murmurées d'un air résolu. Il ruisselait librement d'elle, sans être entravé par les soucis ou la timidité. Cela n'a duré qu'une simple seconde, mais son silence a insufflé de la panique en elle.

Lentement, il a levé la main et a caressé sa joue empourprée. Il a emporté son regard humide. '' - Dis-le encore une fois. ''

'' - Je te veux. '' Sa respiration inégale soufflait sur sa joue, son pouls a accéléré, faisant un bruit de tonnerre pour ses oreilles.

'' - Je t'aime. '' Il a laissé sortir son bonheur, inexprimable en paroles, et il l'a laissé ressentir tout cela en un demi-battement de cœur avant qu'il ne prenne ses lèvres et ne se noie dans son goût de jasmin. Il a été consumé par la sensation d' _elle_ , tout en elle, tout ce qui émanait d'elle faisait qu'elle était son paradis. Il avait raison, elle en valait la peine.

Elle était sa vie, son monde, sa raison. Elle était la sienne. Il l'a attirée plus près, serrant ses hanches, un rappel constant qu'elle était cassable, mais dans un coin de son esprit, il imaginait quand elle ne le serait plus. Ils pourraient être des égaux et il n'aurait jamais besoin de se soucier de la blesser ou de la perdre. Elle serait à lui pour l'éternité.

Les gouttes de pluie crépitaient en tombant sur le sol, mais ils étaient immergés l'un dans l'autre. La pluie pouvait attendre.

Il s'est tendu dans son jean, alors qu'il l'embrassait plus durement et remerciant le ciel d'avoir eu l'idée de boucher ses narines avec de la vaseline. Il pouvait encore sentir son odeur quand il osait respirer, mais l'odeur était émoussée, cela avait fonctionné. Peu importait, cela le garderait suffisamment humain pour rester auprès d'elle.

Jasper s'est souvenu d'être doux et il lui a léché les lèvres, les soulignant avec soin. Il a enroulé ses cheveux entre ses doigts, la tirant à lui. Il n'y a pas eu de cri et il n'a rien senti d'autre à part la luxure et l'amour. Il a supposé que c'était parce qu'il était suffisamment doux, le besoin qui grandissait en lui le lui disait.

Faisant courir ses lèvres sur le lobe de son oreille, il lui a demandé : '' - Que veux-tu ? ''

'' - Toi. '' A-t-elle haleté, saisissant sa chemise trempée. '' - Seulement toi. ''

Jasper a observé les diamants étincelants qui s'accrochaient à ses cils noirs, la façon dont ses vêtements s'accrochaient à sa silhouette, exposant son soutien-gorge. Le désir se déversait d'elle et, couplé avec le sien, l'a poussé à sa limite. Il devait l'avoir. Ici et maintenant.

'' - Je te veux. '' A-t-il dit d'une voix rauque.

'' - Je te veux aussi. ''

Il a gémi et a déchiré sa chemise en la passant par-dessus sa tête. Il l'a tenue sur les côtés et a embrassé son ventre en remontant jusqu'à sa poitrine, sous ses seins. Ensemble, ils ont enlevé son haut et, ayant une longueur d'avance sur lui, elle a déboutonné son jean avant de se débarrasser également de lui. Il a arraché le reste de ses vêtements, les déchirant avant de les jeter au loin.

Il y a eu un bruit humide dans la boue quand sa tête est retombée en arrière. Il a dévoré sa peau humide et délicieuse, dégustant ses jambes, sa langue effleurant l'arrière de son genou, embrassant le tissu imbibé sur son centre qui lui était exclusivement destiné. Il s'est déplacé au-dessus d'elle et a léché son clitoris en glissant un doigt en elle, puis deux, leur faisant prendre un mouvement de va-et-vient, ses sucs revêtant ses doigts. Elle avait un goût sucré et il aurait juré, alors qu'il buvait, qu'il goûtait le ciel lui-même.

Elle a levé les hanches pour venir à sa rencontre, mais brusquement, avec beaucoup d'efforts, elle s'est arrêtée. Elle s'est levée et il a été contraint de se glisser hors d'elle, mais elle a passé légèrement ses ongles sur toute sa longueur et il a tout oublié. Il a grogné d'extase, mais elle n'a pas semblé l'entendre. Elle s'est penchée avec une souplesse qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle possédait et elle a pris sa tête dans sa bouche, sa bouche chaude. Il ne se faisait pas confiance pour la toucher car il craignait que pendant qu'il ressentait un tel bonheur, il lui fasse du mal. Elle a frotté sa langue sur son arbre tout en ratissant ses ongles sur ses couilles. Quand elle a utilisé ses dents, il a presque atteint son point de rupture. Avec davantage d'effort qu'il n'en avait fallu à Bella, il s'est extrait de sa bouche et l'a poussée doucement en arrière. Il a arraché sa culotte et il l'a regardé émerveillé.

Un ange. Il était un ange. Jasper s'est mis à genoux entre ses jambes, la pluie laissant des douces traînées sur sa poitrine sculptée et son estomac, ses cheveux légèrement ruisselants tombaient devant ses yeux lumineux. Le toucher de Jasper, léger comme une plume, envoyait du courant électrique à travers son corps, éliminant sa timidité et alimentant son désir, elle pouvait sentir l'accumulation de son humidité. Il était son ange et elle avait besoin de lui plus qu'il n'avait besoin de cerf pour s'abreuver.

Bella s'est soulevée sur ses coudes et a saisi sa ceinture au-dessus de son renflement, lui envoyant des secousses pour le faire approcher. Elle a embrassé le côté de son cou et a fait glisser sa ceinture hors de ses passants, dézippant son jean. La tenant par les épaules, il l'a repoussée sur l'herbe et la boue pendant qu'il l'enlevait ainsi que son boxer avant de tomber à genoux, sa virilité était épaisse et longue, totalement prête. Sa queue était magnifique, comme tout de lui et si cela avait été possible, elle l'a désiré encore plus.

Il lui est venu à l'esprit qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public, mais seuls. Cela n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon, du moment qu'elle l'avait. Le désir faisait des nœuds dans ses intestins et ils palpitaient comme s'ils étaient vivants. Le désir allait totalement la submerger.

Il s'est posé sur elle. '' - Tu es à moi. Tu comprends cela, pas vrai, Bella ? Après cela, il ne restera que nous. Tu auras non seulement mon cœur, mais chaque partie de moi, tout de moi. Je vais avoir tout de toi également. Dis-moi que tu comprends. ''

'' - Tu es celui que je veux. '' C'était fait, il n'y avait jamais eu et il n'y aurait jamais quelqu'un d'autre, il remplissait la totalité de sa vision et il était imprimé sur ses paupières.

Il a tenu sa tête et l'a encouragée avec son regard perçant. Le désir de Bella a augmenté grâce au don de Jasper. Elle ruisselait et ce n'était pas dû à la pluie. Il l'a embrassée une dernière fois et s'est poussé à fond à l'intérieur d'elle en une seule fois. Son hymen s'est rompu, mais elle n'a rien senti, sauf lui, chaque centimètre, et elle savait que c'était parce qu'il utilisait son don.

Elle a agrippé ses mains, qu'il avait posées près de sa tête, de plus en plus fort graduellement, alors qu'elles s'enfonçaient dans la terre. Il grondait et sifflait, poussant rapidement et durement, frappant un endroit en elle qui l'a poussée vers les hauteurs, dans les nuages floconneux qui continuaient à les bombarder avec de la pluie. Elle a enroulé ses jambes glissantes autour de sa taille, le poussant plus profondément en elle, _ayant besoin_ qu'il aille plus profond. Qu'il soit à l'intérieur d'elle ne suffisait pas, elle avait besoin de tout en lui, elle était pressée contre lui et sentait la pluie glisser sur eux.

Le plaisir a commencé à se construire. Elle s'est mordue les lèvres pour ne pas crier, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Ses ongles se sont enfoncés dans son dos et ont griffé sa peau. S'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre, d'un humain, il aurait été en sang, mais cela ne lui a rien fait. Cela l'a aiguillonné et elle n'arrivait pas à se rapprocher suffisamment, elle n'arrivait pas à avoir encore plus de lui. Cela ne serait jamais suffisant...

Une dernière poussée et elle a été envoyée sur le bord, bientôt suivi par Jasper qui s'est répandu en elle. Ils se sont tous les deux étreints quand ils sont venus avant de se laisser tomber comme la pluie. C'est alors que son esprit s'est concentré sur la façon dont elle avait froid, de quelle façon sa respiration sortait en souffle rapide dans l'air entre eux deux et elle a frissonné.

Jasper est sorti, respirant son parfum. Il a remis son boxer et son jean et il a disparu pendant une seconde. Il est revenu avec une couverture en laine qui devait provenir d'une des sacoches de la moto a-t-elle supposé. Il l'a enroulée autour d'elle en repliant les bouts à l'intérieur et il l'a soulevée dans ses bras.

'' - Je t'aime, Jasper. ''

Il l'a embrassée sur le front et à son tour, elle l'a embrassé sur les lèvres. '' - Laisse-moi te ramener à la maison, ma chérie. ''

Ils ont abandonné les vêtements de Bella comme une offrande à la terre. C'était tout aussi bien. Ils avaient été déchirés au-delà de la réparation.

Le portable de Jasper a ensuite vibré contre le pied ballant de Bella. Elle voulait lui dire de répondre, mais elle est tombée dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Refuge in Darkness '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-sept : Battue et brisée**

Jasper a regardé le numéro affiché jusqu'à ce que le rétroéclairage de son téléphone se soit s'éteint. Alice et Emmett étaient assis à côté de lui contre le mur, en face des rideaux tirés autour du lit de Bella. Alice l'avait aidée à s'habiller avec un short sec et une chemise avant de l'aider à aller au lit. La pauvre fille avait immédiatement glissé dans le sommeil.

Il voulait se coucher avec elle, mais le numéro qui avait clignoté un peu plus tôt ne pouvait pas attendre. Il devait parler avec son frère et sa sœur. En chuchotant d'une voix que pas même un chien ne pourrait entendre, ils ont discuté du problème. Un problème, c'était comme cela que l'avait appelé Alice, Jasper y pensait plus comme une catastrophe.

'' - Il revient. '' Alice essayait de prévoir l'avenir, ses yeux ayant perdu leur brillance. Elle a souri ironiquement pour être capable de voir les décisions de quelqu'un à nouveau. '' - Carlisle l'a informé de ce qui était arrivé. ''

Emmett a grogné. '' - Quand arrivera-t-il ? ''

'' - Aujourd'hui. ''

'' - C'est tout simplement génial, juste ce dont nous avions besoin. ''

Jasper n'avait jamais vu Emmett aussi frustré qu'il l'était à présent, mais il n'a pas été surpris. Bella était aussi importante que sa petite sœur. Quand Edward arriverait, il était impossible de dire ce qui allait se passer et son avion était parti depuis deux heures.

'' - Que sait-il ? ''

'' - Rien au sujet de toi et Bella. Carlisle a fait très attention à ne pas penser à _cela_. ''

Emmett a grogné. '' - Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui se passe... imbécile de vampire. ''

Alice a secoué la tête. '' - Depuis quand es-tu devenu comme le clébard ? ''

'' - C'est mieux que de tuer mon frère dès maintenant... ''

'' - Personne ne va tuer personne et surtout pas toi. Tu dois partir, l'avion décolle dans quelques heures. ''

'' - Je ne vais nulle part. ''

'' - Rose ne sera pas heureuse à ce sujet. ''

'' - Hé bien laisse là être malheureuse. '' A-t-il dit sèchement et il a tressailli comme si l'idée lui causait de la souffrance.

Jasper a compris, rendre Rose malheureuse n'était pas seulement contre ce qu'il était moralement, mais cela ferait également de sa vie un enfer. Rose s'assurerait de cela.

Il a soupiré et a jeté un oreiller à Alice pour s'amuser. '' - Pourras-tu gérer les choses ici, la naine ? Elle ne va pas comprendre pourquoi je ne suis pas resté. '' La rancune sortait par vagues de lui.

Elle a hoché la tête. '' - S'il y a quelqu'un qui est de force égale à Edward, c'est Jasper et moi. Nous pourrons nous occuper de lui si les choses deviennent hors de contrôle. ''

'' - Ne tente pas le sort... Tu vas prendre soin d'elle ? ''

'' - Toujours. ''

Il a soupiré et a sauté souplement sur ses pieds. '' - C'est différent, il voulait la protéger de nous au lieu de la protéger d'un vampire sadique. Nous devrions l'avoir transformée. ''

'' - Edward ne voulait pas... ''

'' - Je veux dire maintenant... ''

''- Il n'y a pas suffisamment de temps, Em, et nous ne savons pas comment cela affecterait sa mémoire, cela pourrait être dangereux. ''

'' - Si nous la perdons à nouveau à cause d'Edward, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais. '' Il s'est rapproché du rideau, comme si se rapprocher d'elle allait lui donner une idée. '' - Je te jure que je vais le tuer s'il la blesse à nouveau. Je te jure que je... '' Il y avait du recueillement, de l'inquiétude et de l'amour fraternel qui émanaient de lui. Ainsi que la faim qu'ils ressentaient tous et contre laquelle il se battait.

Jasper a grogné en guise d'avertissement et Emmett s'est figé.

'' - Je suis désolé, frangin. Embrasse là pour lui dire au revoir et fait-là rougir pour moi. '' Il a picoré la joue d'Alice et a frappé l'épaule de Jasper. '' - Je te parie cinq mille dollars qu'elle va te choisir. '' A-t-il dit rapidement en saisissant sa valise pour partir. C'était presque comme s'il était resté un moment de plus pour aller jusqu'au bout de son idée évidente et stupide.

Alice l'a poussé du coude. '' - J'en parie dix. ''

'' - Pour une fois, petite sœur, je ne vais pas parier. '' Il avait une bonne raison pour cela. Le risque que Bella parte était réel. Jasper avait pensé qu'il avait plus de temps et n'avait pas réfléchi à ce sujet autant qu'il aurait dû. Ce qui avait été stupide. Le choix qu'elle avait en eux deux allait lui être révélé et elle allait tenir sa vie indestructible entre ses petites mains fragiles.

'' - Je vais à la chasse. '' A annoncé Alice en volant jusqu'à la porte.

Il a hoché la tête pour acquiescer, se levant pour s'approcher du rideau alors qu'Alice fermait la porte. Il a tiré le rideau à nouveau, les anneaux couinant avec un gémissement aigu, et a révélé Bella roulée en boule sous son épaisse couverture.

Jasper n'a pas hésité, il a grimpé dans le lit, pressant ses lèvres à l'arrière de son cou nu. Un million d'images vues sous différents angles ont traversé son esprit, toutes sur Bella, toutes la montraient heureuse ou dans les affres de leur orgasme.

Il était à elle, il l'avait déjà démontré et il allait la retenir aussi longtemps que possible. Même si cela signifiait qu'il allait la perdre aujourd'hui. Pas une seconde ne serait perdue de leur temps ensemble, sommeil ou pas.

Quand il a caressé sa hanche, le bord de sa chemise a glissé. Il y avait une petite partie de peau translucide de visible. Elle était aussi délicate qu'une poupée de porcelaine et comme s'il jonglait avec dix d'entre elles, il a passé ses doigts le long de sa peau, de la chair de poule apparaissant sur sa route comme des miettes de pain.

'' - Jasper. '' A-t-elle exhalé dans un murmure.

'' - Je suis là, ma chérie. Je ne vais jamais te quitter. ''

Elle a gémi en réponse.

 _Dans un flou, Jasper et Emmett se battaient. Le tonnerre grondait dans le lointain, un bruit semblable à des rochers s'écrasant ensemble est survenu quand ils sont entrés en collision. En quatre secondes, Jasper avait épinglé son frère sur le sol, l'avant-bras sur sa gorge, souriant comme un chat qui aurait mangé le canari._

 _'' - Tu es euphorique Bella. Est-ce que tu aimes cela ? ''_

 _Elle a ri, grossièrement par rapport au rire d'un vampire. '' - J'aime cela, Jasper ! ''_

 _Emmett l'a regardé en frappant Jasper, le faisant tomber. '' - Tu es une traîtresse, Bella ! Tu devrais être en train de m'encourager. ''_

 _'' - Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas l'encourager ? Jasper ne se moque pas de moi. ''_

 _'' - La situation va empirer si tu ne le fais pas. ''_

 _Elle n'a pas eu le temps de répliquer, à cet instant, Jasper a bondi et l'a frappé le faisant tomber proprement sur le sol. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il s'était proprement écrasé comme si une montagne avait été détruite._

 _Bella était assise à l'extérieur, près de la porte de derrière. Elle les regardait avec étonnement et bonheur. Leur rire était vigoureux et la submergeait. Lorsque le jeune homme aux cheveux de bronze n'était pas avec elle, elle pouvait se prélasser dans ce sentiment d'appartenance. Ils étaient sa famille et un jour ce serait officiel, si ce jeune homme le permettait. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. La seule chose qui comptait, c'est que le reste d'entre eux voulait d'elle. Qu' **il**_ _veuille d'elle._

 _Avec un dernier grondement, les nuages noirs ont libéré leurs larmes, mais les jeunes gens n'ont pas arrêté. Emmett a demandé un sixième match de revanche._

 _'' - Viens, tu vas attraper un rhume. ''_

 _Elle a levé les yeux, en les protégeant, vers le jeune homme sans nom à côté d'elle. Il était clair qu'il n'allait pas prendre non pour une réponse. Elle avait vu exactement le même regard sur son visage quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle pour l'éternité. Son humanité était trop précieuse et cela avait rendu Bella malade. Est-ce que son humanité était sa seule qualité à ses yeux ?_

 _'' - Je veux regarder. '' A-t-elle dit._

 _'' - Bella, tu as regardé. Emmett ne gagnera pas, il ne l'a jamais fait et il ne le fera jamais. Viens. ''_

 _Elle a cherché son nom pour lui faire des reproches. Il était là, sur le bout de sa langue ? '' - Non. '' A-t-elle dit d'un ton tranchant, mais inhabituellement, il l'a tirée à lui, la levant du sol. Une vive douleur l'a traversée. Il lui avait cassé le bras et elle a crié._

 _Personne ne l'a entendue. Ils avaient une super audition, mais personne n'est venu à son secours. Tout est devenu noir, ils avaient tous disparu. Elle était seule avec ce monstre. Ses yeux se sont assombris, passant de leur couleur dorée au rouge sang. Voilà ce qu'il était, c'était le sang de ses victimes, la vie qu'il avait aspiré hors d'elle quand il avait fait ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, quoi que ce soit. Il était un monstre à cause de ses actions._

 _'' - Lâche-moi. '' A-t-elle crié en essayant de se tourner, seulement pour s'infliger plus de douleur. Elle ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Il était là, il serait toujours là. Comme avec son bras, qu'elle ne pouvait pas recoller, il avait cassé une part d'elle-même. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas la laisser partir ? '' - S'il te plaît ! ''_

 _'' - Jamais. '' A-t-il grondé._

 _Elle était rompue. Brisée._

Elle a haleté, ouvrant grand ses yeux. Il y avait de l'obscurité, ses rideaux fermés bloquant les réverbères du parking. Ils pendaient mollement devant la fenêtre fermée. Pour une raison incompréhensible, elle voulait qu'elle soit ouverte, comme si elle serait en sécurité si c'était le cas. Elle a touché son bras droit, mais il était en un seul morceau, sans le moindre dommage et finalement une grande dose de réalité est venue flotter autour d'elle, remplaçant tout ce que ce cauchemar avait été.

Elle s'est tortillée, désireuse de voir Jasper, pour être certaine qu'il était bien là. Elle pouvait sentir sa froideur, mais la crainte que ce soit le monstre de son cauchemar l'effrayait. Elle savait que si Jasper était là, il le sentirait, et s'il le sentait, il serait à ses côtés.

Elle a soupiré quand elle l'a vu, le bonheur remplaçant chaque stupide émotion qui était présente en elle auparavant. Elle était en sécurité, il était là et tout allait bien.

Il l'a regardée d'un air interrogateur, balayant une mèche de cheveux de son front. Il était aussi léger qu'une plume, comme s'il enlevait des toiles d'araignée avec sa main. Elle l'a à peine senti. '' - Qu'est-ce que c'était ? ''

'' - Je ne m'en souviens pas. '' A-t-elle reconnu sincèrement.

'' - Dors, ma chérie. Rêve de moi. ''

Elle a posé sa tête sur la poitrine de Jasper et c'est exactement ce qu'elle a fait.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Refuge in Darkness '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-huit : Son ange**

Elle était son ange. Le sien. Elle reposait dans ses bras, endormie, le bleu azur de la journée entrant en flots continus par la fenêtre, éclairant ses cheveux chocolat étendus autour d'elle. Des bouffées de son souffle volaient sur sa poitrine, plus léger que tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il voulait qu'elle sache à quel point elle était belle à cet instant, à quoi elle ressemblait pour lui. Elle était son tout, plus lumineuse et plus brillante que le soleil.

Une telle beauté méritait un petit déjeuner qui lui serait convenablement offert au lit. Faisant attention pour ne pas la réveiller, Jasper l'a glissée loin de sa poitrine et l'a posée sur l'oreiller sur lequel il était couché. Il était presque aussi froid que lui, mais loin d'être aussi dur que lui, cela devrait le faire.

Il n'avait rien fait cuire depuis 1833 et beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Par exemple, l'invention de l'électricité. Il a brusquement eu envie de se donner des coups de pied pour ne pas avoir payé plus d'attention au clébard. Cela ne devait pas être différent d'autrefois, mais après quinze crêpes brûlées, dix-huit œufs ayant pris feu et un tas de cendres de ce qui était la dernière manique, il s'est rendu compte que c'était _réellement_ très différent. Il a ouvert la seule fenêtre de l'appartement et s'est précipité pour nettoyer la poêle bêtement peinte pour enlever les taches qu'avait faites le réchaud. Il a été très soigneux dans son travail afin de ne pas briser cette foutue chose. Normalement, cela aurait été beaucoup plus facile d'acheter une nouvelle cuisine, mais il savait ce qu'elle ressentait au sujet de l'argent et franchement, ayant grandi dans la pauvreté dans sa vie humaine, il pouvait réellement faire preuve d'empathie sur ce sujet.

Bella a toussé et, de honte, il a gardé la tête baissée quand il a entendu le léger grincement des ressorts de son lit, ses pas puis son rire. Il a levé les yeux dans l'expectative pour la voir tenir le comptoir pour se soutenir pendant qu'elle riait. Il a jeté le chiffon dans le coin où se trouvait l'horloge qu'il avait fait fondre et il a croisé les bras en attendant que son hilarité se calme.

'' - Jasper. '' A-t-elle haleté. '' - Qu'est-ce... que... tu... as... fait ? ''

Il n'a seulement senti que de l'amusement venant d'elle, il a donc senti qu'il pouvait également la taquiner. '' - Ton avertisseur de fumée ne fonctionne pas. C'est dangereux. ''

'' - Non, _tu_ es le danger. ''

'' - Je tenais à te préparer le petit déjeuner. ''

L'adoration l'a envahie à ses paroles. '' - Merci d'avoir essayé, mais la prochaine fois, il vaudra mieux commander. ''

Il a enroulé ses bras autour de la taille de Bella et l'a soulevée. Comme s'il avait avalé un fer chauffé à blanc, sa gorge l'a brûlé. Pendant quelques brèves secondes significatives, il a pensé à ce que ce serait, quel goût elle aurait, à quel point son sang serait doux en descendant dans sa gorge.

'' - Jasper. '' Elle a secoué la tête avec crainte et il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait laissé glisser ses émotions. C'était lui qui avait peur, pas elle. Il a rapidement repris le contrôle, se calmant pour revenir à son état antérieur de bonheur.

'' - Désolé. '' S'est-il excusé en la faisant sortir de son étreinte douce et chaude.

'' - Tout va bien, je... ''

'' - Ne commence pas à t'excuser pour ce que je suis. '' A-t-il dit sèchement en saisissant le chiffon, mais il l'a jeté de nouveau. Il allait acheter une nouvelle cuisine, il n'y avait pas moyen de réparer ce qu'il avait détruit...

Avec cette idée, il s'est tourné vers elle. Il l'imaginait avec des yeux d'or vifs, la peau pâle et dure...

'' - Qu'y a-t-il ? '' A-t-elle demandé avec inquiétude.

'' - En es-tu certaine Bella ? Veux-tu réellement être l'une d'entre nous ? ''

'' - Je veux être avec toi. Pour l'éternité. ''

Il a vu le reflet de la vérité dans ses yeux et il a souri, son appréhension disparaissant. C'était incroyable de voir comment elle était tout simplement capable de le mettre à l'aise, comme si elle avait son pouvoir. Avec la plus grande douceur, il lui a pris le menton avec le pouce et l'index et il l'a embrassée. C'était le paradis et il était sur le point de se terminer.

Les voix d'Alice et d'Edward se rapprochaient de la porte. Il était à cours de temps...

'' - Écoute, ma chérie, je n'ai pas eu la chance de te le dire, mais mon frère est en visite. '' S'il avait eu un cœur qui fonctionnait, il aurait battu dans sa poitrine.

'' - Mais Emmett... ''

'' - Est retourné chez lui rejoindre son épouse. Désolé, il n'a pas eu le temps de dire au revoir, elle avait réservé son vol et il n'a pas eu le choix. '' Il a grimacé au ton enjoué d'Alice, se demandant ce qu'Edward savait ou ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit d'Alice. '' - C'est mon autre frère. ''

Bella l'a scruté d'un air soupçonneux, voire avec un peu d'inquiétude. '' - Tu n'as jamais mentionné d'autre frère. ''

Il était un con. Il aurait dû en parler précédemment, mais non, lui et Jacob avaient été prudents à ce sujet. Pour le nouveau départ de Jacob avec elle et pour que Jasper prenne place dans son cœur, ils n'avaient pas été mieux qu'Edward en mentant à Bella. Elle méritait beaucoup mieux que lui, et pas en ce qui concernait ce qu'il était, mais pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il avait utilisé son amnésie contre elle et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi malheureux.

'' - Bella, tu... '' La porte a remué et s'est ouverte. Ils se sont retournés. Alice et Edward sont entrés dans l'appartement, les yeux dorés et brillants d'Edward traînant sur sa petite amie.

C'est arrivé en une demie seconde. Un assaut d'amour, d'horreur, de chagrin et de déchirement l'a matraqué. Près de lui, elle a crié et s'est effondrée. Il l'a rattrapée avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, sa tête pendant en arrière. Il ne ressentait rien d'elle, exactement comme le jour de son accident de voiture...

'' - Bella ? Bella ! ''

* * *

Les cheveux bronze ébouriffés, ses orbes ambre fixées sur ses traits exsangues, son sourire en coin. Le mur qui avait gardé ses précieux souvenirs des deux dernières années s'est écroulé. Des morceaux ont volé partout, la coupant méchamment, la coupant profondément. Des souvenirs d'eux, des étreintes, des baisers, des scènes, chaque petite chose, chaque seconde qu'elle avait passée avec lui s'est rejoué en succession rapide. Edward Cullen, voilà ce qu'était son nom. Il était l'amour de sa vie, son monde... et il l'avait quittée.

 _'' - Bella, je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec moi... Bien sûr, je t'aimerais toujours... En quelque sorte... Je suis... fatigué de faire semblant d'être quelque chose que je ne suis pas, Bella... Je ne suis pas humain... Tu n'es pas bonne pour moi, Bella... Je te promets que ce sera la dernière fois que tu me verras... Je ne vais pas revenir... Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé... ''_

Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé ! Comme si son monde ne s'était pas effondré, comme si c'était quelque chose d'autre qui aurait pu arrêter sa descente dans les ténèbres. Il était son tout et il était parti. Il ne se souciait pas s'il la détruisait. Il l'avait détruite et il était parti ! Il l'avait laissée dans les bois pour être trouvée par Sam ! Rien ne changerait jamais ce qu'il avait fait, parce que finalement, il lui avait donné un coup de pied pour la jeter sur le côté comme si elle ne voulait rien dire.

Elle a crié pour que cela cesse, pour que les souvenirs s'arrêtent, ils passaient tous devant ses yeux. Elle n'était pas certaine si le cri s'était même échappé de sa bouche, mais sa gorge la démangeait et si c'était convenable à dire, elle avait l'impression que ses entrailles avaient été arrachées. Sa dernière pensée avant que l'obscurité ne la submerge a été son souci pour Jasper. Sa douleur devait le tuer comme rien d'autre ne le ferait. Non, pas les pieux en bois ni l'eau bénite, rien ne pourrait le blesser sauf elle, parce que, pour la première fois, elle savait combien elle comptait pour lui, elle savait qu'elle était tout pour lui. Tout ce qu'elle voulait faire, c'était de le protéger comme il voulait le faire pour elle. Elle voulait qu'il soit en sécurité et heureux.

Elle l'aimait, énormément, mais elle a découvert à cette seconde qu'elle était plus heureuse sans ses souvenirs...

* * *

'' - Qu'as-tu fait ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Réponds-moi, Jasper ! ''

Jasper a ignoré les hurlements d'Edward alors qu'il posait Bella sur le sol, le visage tordu de douleur. Il n'y avait seulement que le vide qui venait d'elle et il s'est senti submergé par l'effroi. Pas seulement la sienne, mais également celle d'Edward. Il s'est retenu, envoyant à Bella le peu de calme qu'il possédait encore et grinçant des dents sous l'effort.

Il a repoussé ses cheveux en arrière, se permettant de traîner ses mains sur ses joues pour tenter de la calmer. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'elle revoyait et ce qu'elle traversait. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire, seulement attendre et essayer d'éviter la compréhension qui inciterait Edward à passer à l'action.

Effectivement, Alice a bondi devant leur frère quand il a fait un mouvement vers eux. Il s'était préparé, mais instinctivement, Jasper a protégé Bella, s'accroupissant devant son corps, un profond grognement faisant s'entrechoquer ses dents. Toutes ses pensées et sa raison avaient disparu, à la place, il ne restait uniquement que le soldat et le vampire protecteur. Il _tuerait_ s'il le fallait, mais il n'était pas près de le laisser aller n'importe où auprès d'elle.

'' - Que lui as-tu fait, Jasper ? ''

'' - Il n'a rien fait, Edward. '' Alice a crié après lui, ses mains sur sa poitrine pour le retenir. Des éraflures sont apparues sur le sol avec ses chaussures, des craquements et des fissures sont apparues sur le plancher qui menaçait de céder.

La pression était trop forte, de même que le barattage émotionnel que recevait Jasper. Cela a nourri le vampire soldat, il s'est raidi, s'inclinant en avant prêt à attaquer.

'' - Cela suffit, tous les deux ! Cela ne va pas l'aider. Elle retrouve sa mémoire. Elle a besoin de temps pour traiter tout cela. ''

Edward a assoupli sa position au commentaire d'Alice, mais Jasper n'a pas relâché la sienne. Il ne laisserait rien au hasard, surtout pas quand Bella était vulnérable. Il ne jouerait jamais avec elle.

'' - Elle va revenir à elle dans trente secondes. ''

'' - Je croyais que tu ne pouvais rien voir ? '' a déclaré Edward d'un ton accusateur qu'il n'utilisait normalement pas avec beaucoup de femmes.

'' - Non, pas quand Jacob vivait ici, je ne pouvais pas. Quand il est parti, il ne savait pas quand il reviendrait et l'incertitude brouillait les choses. '' Elle a levé les yeux vers Jasper. '' - Je suis désolée, j'ai menti mais c'était nécessaire. Il fallait en passer par là. C'était la meilleure façon de faire. ''

Il écoutait à peine. Alors qu'Alice et Edward parlaient rapidement à voix basses, Jasper s'est installé sur ses genoux et a tenu la main de Bella. Il ne se souciait pas s'ils pouvaient le voir. Edward était toujours en train de chercher dans leurs esprits et, très bientôt, il apprendrait tout, Jasper s'est donc concentré sur leurs mains, écoutant le bruit sourd et mouillé que faisaient les battements de son cœur. Il comptait les secondes qui passaient. La crainte qu'il éprouvait au sujet de ce que serait la réaction de Bella restait au fond de son esprit. Il se préoccuperait de ce qui arriverait par la suite, mais dans l'immédiat, il devait être présent pour elle.

La conversation est morte, dû à l'insistance d'Edward. Il est passé devant elle et il s'est agenouillé près de lui. Edward a clairement ravalé son grondement alors qu'il se penchait en avant, espérant de toute évidence, que ce soit lui que Bella verrait en premier. Jasper ne s'est pas battu pour cela, pas encore, cela n'avait rien à voir avec Edward. C'était tout pour elle. Son ange.

Trois... Deux... Un... Elle a ouvert les yeux, cherchant Jasper, puis le regardant directement dans les yeux.

La déception et la douleur n'ont été seulement qu'une piqûre venant d'Edward, la joie de Jasper était bien au-delà. Il lui a serré légèrement la main, secrètement et elle a souri. Son monde, qui avait été enveloppé dans l'obscurité pendant une courte période s'est de nouveau illuminé.

'' - Je suis là. '' A-t-il dit. '' - Je ne te laisserai jamais partir. ''

* * *

Les lignes floues, les couleurs et les silhouettes au-dessus d'elle se sont effacées. Elle n'a vu que Jasper et elle pouvait lire l'inquiétude et la peur comme s'ils étaient des mots écrits sur son visage. Elle a tendu la main et l'a posée sur sa joue, passant son pouce au-dessous de son œil gauche. Peu importait le nombre de fois où elle avait regardé son visage, elle n'était jamais capable de reprendre sa respiration quand il lui coupait le souffle. Il avait insisté sur le fait qu'il avait des cicatrices qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir, mais cela ne la préoccuperait jamais. Il serait toujours magnifique pour elle. Aucune quantité de cicatrices ou de déformations n'allaient la faire changer d'avis sur ce sujet.

Lentement, elle a détourné les yeux de lui pour les tourner vers la seconde paire d'yeux identiques. '' - Edward. '' A-t-elle gémi, la voix brisée par le nom qu'elle n'avait pas dit depuis presque deux longues années. Des larmes ont commencé à couler, de manière incontrôlable.

C'était une erreur, un égarement d'avoir pleuré sur lui pendant aussi longtemps, de le revoir et ne rien ressentir. Il n'y avait rien, elle ne ressentait rien. Il n'y avait plus le néant avec lequel elle avait vécu. Jasper l'avait guérie. Quelle ironie que ce soit un mort-vivant qui l'avait ramenée à la vie. C'était la vérité.

''- Je suis désolée. '' A-t-elle pleuré, pas certaine de savoir pourquoi elle l'était.

Il lui a caressé la joue, mais cela ne lui a pas apporté tout le soulagement que Jasper lui donnait. Alors que les caresses de Jasper provoquaient en elle un incendie, le toucher d'Edward était glacé, comme cela aurait dû être le cas dès le début. '' - Il n'y a rien dont tu dois t'excuser, mon amour. Je suis celui qui devrait te présenter des excuses. Si je n'avais jamais... ''

'' - Non. ''

Il a fermé la bouche en faisant claquer ses dents, une lueur de surprise dans les yeux avant d'enfiler de nouveau ce masque qu'elle redoutait tant. Elle détestait qu'il s'en recouvre, comme si elle n'était pas suffisamment digne de voir ce qu'il ressentait réellement. C'était insultant.

Bella a senti la main de Jasper dans la sienne, ses longs doigts enroulés autour d'elle. Elle l'a serré et il lui a envoyé directement du réconfort, lorsque les choses se sont brutalement arrêtées. Son monde, ses amitiés, tout s'est arrêté lorsque Edward a tourné la tête de Bella vers lui, volant son attention. Elle a serré la main de Jasper une seconde fois, pour savoir que, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir, il était toujours là.

'' - Écoute, je voulais te dire cela depuis deux ans. S'il te plaît, écoute-moi, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime, Bella. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir, je l'ai réalisé assez rapidement. J'ai crains qu'il n'y ait pas de place pour moi, mais j'aurais dû essayer. Tu es tout pour moi. S'il te plaît, je te demande ton pardon. Je te demande de me revenir. Dis-moi si j'arrive trop tard et je vais comprendre. ''

Des larmes sont tombées dans les cheveux d'Edward. Il ne pourrait jamais comprendre et il ne voudrait pas, pas quand il aurait découvert qu'elle était amoureuse de son frère. Elle avait commis l'ultime trahison et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de lui quand elle l'avait fait. Il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner et c'était la seule chose qu'elle voulait qu'il lui donne. La seule chose. Elle voulait son pardon. Elle ne voulait pas que la famille soit déchirée parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

C'était une bonne chose que son esprit soit le seul qu'Edward ne pouvait pas lire. Edward ne pourrait jamais la comprendre aussi totalement qu'il aurait voulu et elle était reconnaissante pour cela, mais en même temps, cela l'irritait. C'était agréable qu'il ne puisse pas voir le seul visage qu'elle avait à l'esprit et qui était celui de son frère.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Refuge in Darkness '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-neuf : Choix**

Jasper et Alice se trouvaient à l'extérieur, dans le bois qu'il considérait comme le sien, pour laisser à Edward et Bella un peu d'intimité. Ce n'était pas une situation qu'il appréciait, mais quand Alice lui avait pincé le bras, il avait dû partir. Il n'allait pas diriger ou contrôler Bella en lui rappelant à qui elle s'était donnée. Elle devait parler avec Edward et Alice avait assuré à Jasper qu'elle irait bien.

Quand ils s'étaient assis sous l'arbre même où Emmett avec convaincu Jasper d'aller après Bella, il a appelé Carlisle. Il voulait être sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème avec son traitement et savoir si elle devait être conduite à l'hôpital. Carlisle lui a dit qu'elle semblait être très bien , mais il lui a promis de prendre un congé et venir en avion jusqu'ici pour la contrôler lui-même.

À sa grande honte, ce qu'il avait à l'esprit au lieu de la santé de Bella, c'était quel serait le verdict. C'était le bonheur et la vie de Jasper qui était en train de se décider. Pire encore, il n'était même pas présent pour l'entendre en personne.

Aussi effrayant que cela lui semblait, il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que c'était le bonheur de Bella, ses choix qui comptaient le plus et ils le feraient toujours. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser alors qu'il envisageait la tristesse de son avenir sans elle. Il ne resterait plus rien pour lui. Si elle allait avec Edward, il aurait deux choix, et il n'aimait aucun d'eux parce que tous les deux signifiaient de rester sans elle.

Jasper n'avait jamais voulu être quelqu'un pouvant voir l'avenir comme Alice le faisait. Il aimait ne pas savoir les moindres petits détails de la journée. Toutefois, il aurait aimé avoir le don incontrôlable d'Alice juste pendant une minute, simplement pour savoir, pour voir _l'avenir_. S'il ne l'aimait pas, il pourrait prendre sa moto et voyager là où son envie le conduirait à cet instant, n'importe où, mais loin d'elle.

C'était impossible. Il n'y avait aucun endroit qui vaille plus qu'elle. Il n'y en aurait jamais. Sans elle... Il vivrait une douleur atroce pour l'éternité.

La tête appuyée contre le tronc de l'arbre, il a pensé à leur seul et unique rendez-vous. Il se l'est rappelé avec une parfaite clarté. C'était une honte mais, en tant que vampire, elle ne s'en souviendrait pas aussi bien que lui, mais il pourrait le recréer pour elle et se serait encore mieux, car elle aurait les mêmes sensations que lui et son sang ne serait plus aussi tentant pour lui. Ils seraient égaux, de la seule façon qu'ils pouvaient l'être.

C'était quelque chose que Jasper ne pouvait pas comprendre au sujet d'Edward. Jasper a pensé à son premier amour et à la tombe de leurs enfants et il n'imaginait pas vouloir autre chose qu'une seconde chance pour eux deux, pour lui. Une durée de vie ne serait pas suffisante. Jasper en voulait beaucoup, il voulait une éternité avec elle, parce qu'elle était tout ce qu'il voulait. S'il avait eu le choix, il aurait certainement été un être humain avec elle, mais le fait était qu'aussi longtemps qu'il serait ensemble, il ne s'en souciait finalement pas.

'' - Tout va s'arranger. '' Lui a dit Alice.

Pour qui ? Est-ce que « s'arranger » signifiait quelque chose quand une multitude de choses étaient dans la balance ? Il n'a rien dit de tout cela, mais Alice n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pour le savoir.

'' - Tu es fou de douter d'elle. Je vais retrouver Edward. Attends Bella ici. Je vais te l'envoyer. ''

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait en sautillant, il a vu son sourire à travers les mèches de ses cheveux noirs qui volaient derrière elle dans la brise. Elle a commencé à sauter quand ses pieds se sont retrouvés sur le trottoir.

Elle avait raison. Tout irait bien. Il n'avait jamais mis en doute sa parole, il ne voulait pas commencer maintenant.

'' - Je ferais tout pour rattraper cela. '' A-t-il promis. '' - Je t'en prie, si tu le souhaites. ''

Bella a secoué la tête, saisissant le bord du matelas sur lequel elle était assise. '' - Edward... '' Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire. Elle était tombée par mégarde amoureuse de son frère et il n'y avait rien qui puisse changer cela.

Elle s'était souvenue de tout avant de tomber, de tout quand elle s'est réveillée. Elle se souvenait de leurs moments ensemble dans leur prairie, la partie de base-ball avec la famille, James, les cours et les conversations jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Sa douleur était toujours aussi nette que ce trou qu'il avait laissé en elle. Elle était un devenue un zombie, un mort-vivant, encore pire que les Cullen qu'elle aimait tant. Elle n'avait jamais été réellement vivante depuis, seulement... existante.

Lorsque Jasper était apparu, tout avait changé. Il lui avait fait _ressentir_ des choses. Il a attisé les cendres et, pour la première fois depuis deux ans, elle est devenue vivante. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup réfléchi au destin, mais elle en arrivait à croire que tout cela était arrivé afin qu'elle soit conduite jusqu'à Jasper. Il était tout pour elle, il était plus que son monde, il était son univers.

Edward s'est mis à genoux devant elle et a saisi ses mains. Là ou il y avait eu une étincelle autrefois, il n'y avait que de la glace. '' - Bella, je te le jure, je ne te quitterais plus jamais, à moins que tu ne le souhaites. Je ne laisserais jamais aucun préjudice t'arriver. Tu as ma parole, si cela signifie quelque chose à présent pour toi. ''

Elle le croyait, mais il arrivait trop tard. '' - Edward... Je suis désolée. ''

'' - Désolée ? Bella, tu n'as rien fait pour te sentir désolée. Je suis celui qui est parti et je vais en prendre la responsabilité. Je vais accepter toute punition que tu jugeras appropriée pour moi. Je vais passer le temps qu'il faudra pour te prouver ma loyauté envers toi. ''

'' - Je sais ce que tu ressens... '' Elle le savait réellement et elle ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Elle était heureuse de savoir que cela avait été réel, que le destin n'avait pas été aussi cruel et ne l'avait pas utilisé de cette manière impitoyable, et là, il était agenouillé à ses pieds comme un homme adorant une déesse bien-aimée.

Alice a ensuite fait irruption dans la pièce, faisant claquer la porte derrière elle. Elle avait l'air d'être sur le sentier de la guerre et ensuite, tout c'est passé très vite. Bella a cligné des yeux alors que les mains d'Edward étaient brusquement hors des siennes, il avait l'air d'être dans une incommensurable douleur, telle qu'elle avait été rapportée par des victimes de tortures à l'aide de mécanismes antiques. Il y avait des documentaires sur ce sujet, avec des statues de cire en exemple. Edward était recroquevillé sur le sol en position fœtale et vulnérable.

'' - Edward ! '' Elle s'est laissée tomber en face de lui, berçant sa tête et ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. '' - Alice ? Qu'as-tu fait ? ''

'' - C'est mieux ainsi, Bella. Crois-moi. ''

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? '' Pourquoi restait-elle simplement debout comme cela ? Pourquoi personne ne venait l'aider ? Il a brusquement enlevé sa tête, la faisant tomber et frapper le lit avec son dos.

Alice était à côté de lui et il était penché contre elle, son visage dans le creux de son cou. Elle a passé sa main dans ses cheveux alors que celle d'Edward s'agrippait à son dos, l'amenant plus près de lui.

Choquée, Bella a regardé la scène. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce qu'Alice lui dise : '' - Je devais lui montrer. Il devait savoir. ''

Elle tenait son frère et a finalement déclaré : '' - Jasper attend à l'extérieur. C'était mieux de cette façon. Je le sais. ''

Bella n'a seulement pu que hocher la tête, même si elle n'était pas certaine d'aller bien. Hébétée, elle est partie, laissant la porte entrouverte et sans se retourner pour regarder l'épouvantable vision qui resterait dans sa mémoire. Que ce soit la décision d'Alice ou pas, ses pensées avaient blessé Edward, ce qui finalement a été causé par ses actions. Elle était celle qui lui avait fait cela, elle l'avait fait souffrir, souffrir sa famille et la culpabilité menaçait de la submerger de tristesse, mais il y avait Jasper, à l'extérieur, comme Alice l'avait promis.

Le crépuscule tombait derrière lui, créant un halo distinct qui collait à sa silhouette mince et le recouvrait. Il avait mis la capuche de sa veste et ses gants en cuir noir. Pas un rayon de lumière ne touchait sa peau.

Avant même d'avoir réalisé qu'elle courait, elle s'est écrasée contre lui et il l'a attrapée comme il l'avait toujours fait et le ferait toujours. Quand elle a repris son souffle, elle a dit d'une voix tremblante : '' - Je t'aime, Jasper. ''

Il a embrassé ses cheveux en soupirant, refroidissant quelques mèches. '' - Je t'aime aussi, Bella. ''

'' - Qu'est-ce qui va se passer à présent ? '' Elle a essayé de ne pas penser à Edward et Alice, à la peine qu'elle avait infligée. Elle était une malédiction pour leur paisible famille.

'' - Nous allons commencer notre avenir. Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, s'il te plaît, cela va marcher, je te le promets. Ne culpabilise pas. ''

'' - J'ai causé beaucoup d'ennuis. ''

'' - Non. ''

Elle a souri à cette simple négation, puis elle l'a instantanément senti se raidir. Elle est sortie de son étreinte et a levé les yeux vers lui. '' - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ''

Un grognement sourd a roulé en sortant de lui. '' - Monte sur la moto, d'accord ma chérie ? Restes là. ''

'' - Mais... '' Il avait disparu en un éclair et elle a fait face au parking qui était plein en dehors des heures de travail. Elle a fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé, se décalant sur le siège chaud en cuir. Elle a attendu, se gardant d'aller après lui, admettant qu'elle ne savait pas où il était allé.

Elle s'est appuyée contre le guidon en prenant une position alanguie, ce qui l'a fait se déplacer le siège sous elle et, avec une grâce qu'elle seule possédait, elle est tombée durement à la renverse sur le sol, de façon identique à la façon dont elle était tombée contre Jasper. Ses coudes et son dos ont protesté douloureusement et elle a rapidement vérifié ses coudes, mais il n'y avait pas de blessures, seulement un peu de peau éraflée. Elle est restée assise sur le sol où elle était indéniablement plus en sûreté.

Il y avait un bruissement de vêtements déplacés et jetés ainsi que de lourdes respirations. Tout vampire ayant vécu avec Emmett et Rosalie aurait immédiatement reconnu ses bruits... Comme le ferait le plus sauvage des adultes.

Cela ne pouvait pas être réel, mais son audition... bien meilleure que mille chiens... ne pouvait pas réfuter la vérité. Il savait ce qu'il avait entendu et qu'il devait y avoir une explication, mais cela ne pouvait pas être cela, ce n'était pas possible. Cela n'avait aucun sens, pas venant d' _eux_.

Jasper a fait irruption dans l'appartement en retenant chaque once de colère qu'il ressentait. Son don n'avait pas été conçu pour être utilisé de cette façon, il ne voulait pas se dégrader en le faisant, pourtant, sa libération s'est déversée alors qu'il s'accrochait à la porte qui a éclaté et s'est brisée. Elle pendait, suspendue à la charnière en laiton la plus haute. Il ne s'en est pas soucié, non, pas la vision qu'il avait en face de lui était plus réel que ce qu'il avait _entendu._

Alice était assise sur Edward, à cheval sur ses hanches, sur le plancher de _Bella_. Près du lit de _Bella_. La chemise d'Alice avait été jetée sur le bureau de _Bella_ et le jean d'Edward était ouvert, les mains d'Alice couvrant son appendice qui convoitait _Bella_ seulement quelques instants auparavant.

Alice a secoué la tête avec sauvagerie, le suppliant des yeux de comprendre. Il sentait du désespoir sortir d'elle, mais il signifiait la perte et il en a été heureux. C'était trop tard pour ressentir de la sympathie. Jamais dans sa longue existence il n'avait été dégoûté par quelqu'un comme il l'était à présent. Mais c'est arrivé et particulièrement envers sa sœur. Sa douce sœur...

'' - Jasper. '' L'a-t-elle supplié doucement, mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà à la porte.

Il savait exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait appeler Jacob, le clébard allait aller avec eux. Il déciderait plus tard de l'endroit où ils allaient se rendre, une fois que Jacob serait avec eux, il cacherait leur décision, leur avenir.

Bella était assise sur le sol contre sa moto. Il n'a pas eu besoin de lui demander pour savoir qu'elle était sans aucun doute tombée. Il aurait gloussé s'il n'avait pas été témoin de ce qu'il avait vu.

Elle s'est levée à son approche alors qu'il essayait de lui cacher sa fureur. Il allait devoir lui dire, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Plus tard, quand il pourrait penser plus clairement, quand il ne risquerait pas de perdre son sang-froid.

Il est monté sur la moto et il a tendu la main pour l'aider. Elle a accepté et s'est assise derrière lui, mais la fureur dans sa poitrine a éclaté. Comment Alice avait pu lui faire cela ? Comment Edward avait pu le faire ? Bella en avait suffisamment supporté et là, ils mettaient du sel sur ses blessures.

'' - Où allons-nous ? ''

Il lui a tendu le casque et il lui a dit, '' - Je ne sais pas, mais accroche-toi. ''

Une fois que ses bras ont été accroché en toute sécurité autour de sa taille, il a sauté sur la pédale, démarrant le moteur et il s'est envolé. Alors qu'il faisait une embardée en entrant dans la circulation, il a accordé son attention à la tension qui augmentait en lui. Il y avait quelque chose de plus en Alice, mis à part le désespoir et le besoin de compréhension, mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Sa priorité numéro un était la jeune fille contre son dos. Il allait réfléchir et faire le tri au sujet de ses frères et sœurs plus tard.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Refuge in Darkness '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt : Un nouvel hôtel**

Lors d'un arrêt sur une aire de repos, Jasper a envoyé Bella prendre soin de ses besoins humains. Il a saisi cette occasion pour appeler Jacob. Quand il a ouvert son portable, Il a vu qu'il avait vingt-trois messages de manqués, venant en totalité d'Edward et d'Alice. Il a supprimé les notifications, les textos et les messages vocaux. Il n'y avait que Bella et lui et elle avait finalement retrouvé sa mémoire. Ils n'avaient même pas fêté cela...

'' - Allo? ''

'' - Jacob, nous arrivons. ''

'' - Qui est-ce ? '' A-t-il baillé.

'' - Réveille-toi, clébard, c'est Jasper. J'ai Bella avec moi. Nous venons te chercher. C'est une longue histoire, mais nous avons besoin de toi. '' Il a tressailli en faisant cette déclaration. Un million de marques de morsures de vampires nouveaux-nés ne pouvaient pas se comparer à la perte de sa fierté pour avoir appelé son ennemi mortel pour l'aider.

'' - Est-ce que Bella va bien ? ''

'' - Elle va bien. Alice ne peut pas te voir et c'est pour cela que nous avons besoin de toi. ''

'' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ''

Il a entendu Bella dire : '' - Excusez-moi '' à un homme âgé sur le parking. '' - Je vais t'expliquer plus tard. '' A dit Jasper '' - Nous serons là dans quelques heures. '' Il a déconnecté l'appareil, l'écoutant approcher.

Après avoir arraché avec un grand geste la plante parasite qui sortait du bac à fleurs en béton, Bella a sauté dessus. Elle s'est appuyée sur l'épaule de Jasper en croisant ses jambes tout en mettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées avant de s'exprimer. Il a attendu patiemment.

'' - Il se passe quelque chose. Où allons-nous ? Où sont Alice et Edward ? ''

'' - Ils sont dans ton appartement. ''

'' - Jasper. '' A-t-elle plaidé. '' - Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? ''

Il trouvait difficile de refuser de lui répondre, surtout quand elle le suppliait comme elle le faisait. Sa voix était douce, juste un souffle, un rappel dont il n'avait pas besoin pour savoir qu'elle était fragile. Il ne pouvait rien lui dire maintenant parce que, même s'il savait qu'elle pouvait très bien gérer cela, il l'avait vu quand il avait baissé les yeux pour regarder les siens, c'est sur lui-même qu'il avait des doutes. Il avait du tempérament, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

Cela ne concernait pas seulement leur trahison envers Bella. Edward et Alice l'avaient également trahi. Sa propre sœur, son propre frère. Ils ne lui avaient rien dit de leurs relations.

S'il devait être honnête envers lui-même, Jasper ne les aurait pas cru, même s'ils lui avaient dit. Cela n'avait pas de sens. Quand un vampire tombait amoureux, c'était aussi permanent que leur non-vie. Si Edward avait réellement aimé Bella, il n'y aurait pas eu une chance qu'il surmonte cela aussi rapidement. Il était plus que probable qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait.

'' - Lorsque nous serons arrivés, je vais te le dire. ''

'' - Pourquoi pas maintenant ? ''

'' - Pas suffisamment intime. '' Il a regardé ostensiblement les touristes, un petit enfant qui a couru devant eux en tenant d'une main contre sa poitrine une poupée de chiffon faite à la main. Il ne pouvait pas discuter ici de ce qu'il avait _vu_ , pas si n'importe qui pouvait leur prêter attention.

Il a réfléchi à la position d'Edward et Alice, ce qui était _presque_ arrivé, ou à ce qui se passait pendant qu'ils parlaient. Pendant toutes ces années où il était resté avec eux, ils n'avaient jamais montré aucun signe qu'ils étaient intéressés l'un par l'autre, ils étaient simplement frère et sœur comme le reste d'entre eux. Il y a réfléchi, ne les avait-il jamais compris ? De quoi d'autres étaient-ils capables ?

Elle a touché son bras, ses doigts laissant l'espoir et la tranquillité en lui dans leur sillage. Il l'a embrassée sur la joue et il l'a soulevée pour la poser sur son siège. Il a gardé la tête basse alors que les derniers rayons du soleil se jetaient sur son visage. Il se la représentait mentalement scintillante, les yeux couleur du soleil, mais elle était belle comme elle était, sans peau scintillante et avec des yeux sombres. Elle était parfaite.

'' - Je t'aime, Bella. '' C'était faible, insuffisant. Il n'y avait pas de mots ou de descriptions qui puissent dépeindre à quel point elle lui était chère. Combien elle comptait pour lui. Elle était tout. Comment il avait pu vivre sans elle était un mystère.

De façon inattendue, elle a embrassé sa veste, le tissu sur son cœur silencieux, bien qu'il lui appartienne. Elle a noué ses doigts avec les siens et il a pris la tête pour revenir vers la moto.

'' - Je te fais confiance. '' A-t-elle simplement dit. '' - Quel est ton plan ? ''

'' - C'est une surprise. '' Ce qui serait surprenant, c'est qu'Edward et Alice ne les rejoignent pas alors qu'ils se rendaient à La Push. Ils ne pouvaient peut-être pas voir l'avenir de Jacob, mais Alice devait avoir vu Jasper à l'instant où il avait décidé de faire cet appel. Ils savaient qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la réserve. S'ils se hâtaient, ils pourraient échapper aux poursuites. Aux excuses.

* * *

La nuit était tombée et, même si Bella somnolait, ses bras étaient restés aussi serrés qu'auparavant autour du torse de Jasper. Le dernier panneau qu'ils avaient passé avait prouvé à Bella que sa théorie était correcte. Il la conduisait à sa maison à Forks.

Son plan était un secret, mais elle lui faisait confiance avec toutes les fibres de son être. Quoi que ce soit, il n'était pas prêt à le lui dire, donc elle attendrait. Il n'était pas Edward, il ne lui cacherait rien, pour n'importe quelle raison. C'était probablement pour le mieux. S'il lui disait inconsidérément qu'il avait décidé de faire quelque chose... Il valait mieux qu'ils soient le plus éloignés possible, parce que le nœud qui lui tordait l'estomac lui disait que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Edward et Alice.

Elle s'est redressée, posant son menton sur son épaule. Ils étaient sur une route en pente raide et sinueuse, la lumière vive du phare et le rugissement du moteur étaient les seules choses qui troublaient le silence. Devant eux, un peu plus bas sur la route, elle a vu un bloc sombre. Les détails sont devenus plus visible alors qu'ils approchaient et qu'il a ralenti. Elle a vu qu'il s'agissait de la Volkswagen de Jacob. Jacob était assis sur le capot, une jambe contre sa poitrine tandis que l'autre pendait sur l'aile.

Jasper a arrêté la moto et a retiré la clef, le bruit a cessé, laissant comme un écho dans ses oreilles. '' - Bien, tu nous évites un plus long voyage.''

'' - Je veux des réponses. '' A-t-il exigé, bondissant de la voiture pour atterrir un bon mètre plus loin.

'' - Pas maintenant. Il y a un hôtel à onze kilomètres plus loin, là je pourrais donner des explications. ''

'' - Dis-moi, est-ce que Bella est en danger ? ''

'' - Non, je peux te l'assurer. ''

Elle a réalisé que ses yeux s'étaient fermés tout seul. Elle a essayé de les ouvrir, mais ses paupières étaient trop lourdes, comme si c'était du plomb. Elle a marmonné : '' - Je suis réveillée. '' Mais c'était incohérent et même trop faible pour que le vampire et le loup-garou l'entendent. Bien sûr, elle exagérait, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas.

'' - Veux-tu la prendre ? Elle va mieux dormir à l'arrière de ta voiture et je ne vais pas avoir à me soucier qu'elle tombe. ''

'' - Oui, bien sûr. ''

Elle a senti des mains chaudes la saisir et l'enlever de la moto. Sa tentative de retenir Jasper a été pathétique, mais cela n'a été qu'une pensée fugace. Une fois que la ceinture de sécurité a été enclenché, elle a perdu son combat et elle a su que c'était le don de Jasper qui en était la cause.

* * *

C'était un petit hôtel, mais il remplissait sa mission. Jasper a payé pour trois jours une chambre à l'obscur cadre fleuri et a porté Bella au deuxième étage. Il l'a recouverte de draps sombres et rêches. Il détestait avoir dû la mettre à dormir, mais elle avait besoin de sommeil. La journée avait été longue et il savait ce qu'elle pensait. Elle avait besoin de repos pour traiter tout cela correctement.

Après avoir refusé d'expliquer quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce que Bella se réveille, Jacob s'est tourné vers le téléviseur. Toutefois, en moins de cinq minutes, il ronflait, sa bouche grande ouverte, un mince filet de bave coulant sur son menton. C'était dégoûtant, mais Jasper est tout de même resté assis pendant les huit prochaines heures à l'écouter ronfler bruyamment.

Jasper s'est souvenu des instants où il avait surveillé Bella avec Alice, ce jour fatidique où James avait traqué Bella. Au moins il était plus calme que maintenant, mais il avait également été plus tenté. Jacob, encore une fois, était bien utile avec son odeur nauséabonde. Il pouvait à peine penser à la douceur de son sang en étant torturé ainsi. Aucune quantité d'air frais ne pourrait modifier l'atmosphère, mais cela faisait également un excellent travail. De l'air plus frais était une expression contradictoire quand il pensait à tous les arômes étourdissants qui se trouvaient dans la chambre.

Quand une publicité pour une pomme de douche «miraculeuse » est apparue à l'écran, il a appelé pour obtenir le service en chambre. Ce n'était pas fourni par l'hôtel, mais une offre alléchante en monnaie a grandement contribué à ce qu'il soit servi. La femme qui l'avait aidé à faire sa commande au rez-de-chaussée est montée avec un plateau improvisé contenant du pain et du fromage. Il a regardé le plateau avec inquiétude. Il n'était pas certain que ce soit suffisant, mais si cela ne l'était pas, il pourrait toujours envoyer le clébard chercher quelque chose de plus et peut-être de mieux.

'' - Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose, Monsieur ? '' La blondinette a battu des cils, mais Jasper l'a fait revenir à elle avec un billet de cinquante et, alors qu'elle retrouvait son calme, il a refermé la porte et a posé le plateau sur la table basse.

Jacob a grogné et s'est réveillé en sursaut. Il a fait claquer ses lèvres sèches et s'est frotté le visage. '' - Bella ? ''

Il a entendu les petits frémissements dans la chambre d'à côté, juste à temps. '' - Elle est en train de se réveiller. ''

Alors que sa main se tendait pour prendre un morceau de pain, Jasper a froidement frappé son poignet. Il y a eu un bruit de claquement, mais Jacob, qui avait ravalé sa plainte, a commencé rapidement à guérir.

'' - C'est pour Bella, tu enlèves tes pattes de là, clébard. ''

'' - Que vais-je manger ? ''

'' - Il y a une poubelle dehors pour les chiens errants. ''

'' - Qu'est-ce qui est resté coincé dans tes crocs, sangsue ? ''

C'est une Bella fatiguée qui a trébuché dans la pièce, les extrémités des mèches de ses cheveux dépassaient de façon étrange. Elle était belle, comme toujours.

Jasper s'est assis à côté d'elle sur le sol, à ses pieds, et il a déplacé le plateau vers elle. Elle a immédiatement fait son sandwich et a commencé à manger.

'' - Je vais en commander plus si tu as encore faim après. ''

Elle a secoué la tête. '' - Non. ''

'' - Peux-tu t'expliquer _maintenant_? '' Jacob est intervenu avec impatience et grossièreté.

Il a regardé Bella avec nervosité. '' - Edward et Alice étaient dans une position compromettante... ''

La compréhension a grandi en elle alors qu'elle saisissait la signification de ses paroles, puis la confusion, alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils. '' - Et alors ? ''

Il ne voulait pas développer, mais la vision était encore brûlante dans son esprit, tout y était, y compris chaque souffle, chaque bruit qu'elle faisait. '' - Bella, j'ai surpris Alice au-dessus de lui, ils étaient... '' Il s'est tu, espérant qu'elle avait compris, mais il a vu à son expression qu'elle attendait, elle attendait de mauvaises nouvelles comme si cela ce n'en était pas. '' - Ils étaient sur le point d'avoir des relations sexuelles. '' Aucune expression. '' - Tu ne t'en soucies pas ? ''

Elle a grimacé. '' - Ils n'étaient pas dans mon lit, n'est-ce pas ? ''

Il a été déconcerté par sa question. De toutes les questions à poser... '' - Ils étaient sur le sol. ''

Elle a souri, soulagée. '' - Je ne m'en soucie pas. Si Alice peut le rendre heureux, alors je suis contente pour eux. '' Elle a picoré sa joue. '' - Je _t_ 'aime, Jasper. Je veux que la famille reste intact et si cela doit être de cette façon, alors c'est très bien. En fait, c'est génial. ''

Suite au léger soulagement dans son poignet, Jacob a levé les yeux au ciel et s'est levé, les coupant. '' - Tu m'as fait venir pour ça ? Je vais me chercher quelque chose à manger. '' Sur ce, il est parti en soufflant avec fureur tout le long du chemin.

Jasper l'a observée alors qu'elle enlevait les miettes de ses mains, une mèche de cheveux tombant sur son front. Elle était réellement à son aise et s'il n'avait pas senti la profondeur de son amour pour lui auparavant, à présent il le voyait. Il a glissé la mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, effleurant la coque, admirant la ligne de sa mâchoire et de son cou. Il a regardé son point d'impulsion et il a combattu le monstre qui était en lui. Prisonnier de son regard, il a pris ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Cela n'a duré que quelques secondes. Dehors, sur le parking, il a entendu une voix qui l'a renversé sur le dos. Littéralement. À l'extérieur se trouvait un fantôme dont il se souvenait, le propriétaire de cette voix était une femme aux cheveux couleur citrouille. Il a lâché Bella pour extraire son portable de sa poche.

'' - Jaspe ? ''

'' - Tu ne quittes pas mon côté. ''

Elle était paniquée. '' - Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ''

Un gémissement étouffé à l'extérieur a été la réponse, trop faible pour qu'elle l'entende et l'effroi l'a submergé en totalité. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder à travers les lourds rideaux fleuris pour savoir ce qui se passait en dessous.

Jacob avait trouvé Victoria.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Refuge in Darkness '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt et un : La silhouette qui s'éloignait**

'' - Je viens. '' A dit Bella avec entêtement. Ce qui se passait à l'extérieur n'avait pas d'importance... Le fait est que c'était trop faible pour qu'elle l'entende, mais cela avait déjà amené Jasper à mi-chemin vers la porte. Elle voulait les aider.

'' - Tu ne nous seras d'aucune utilité, Bella. Tu vas être dans le passage. ''

'' - Mais... ''

Il l'a embrassée sur les lèvres puis deux fois sur les joues. '' - Reste ici. Je vais bientôt revenir, Chérie. ''

Elle a cligné des yeux, la porte a claqué et ce fut tout. Il était parti. Elle a couru, ne tombant qu'une seule fois, à la fenêtre. Elle a poussé le rideau de devant ses yeux et les a recherché avec impatience au-dessous d'elle, mais avec la lumière de la pièce elle n'a vu que son reflet.

Elle a couru à la porte pour éteindre les lumières, mais en revenant, elle a frappé son orteil sur le canapé, a tournoyé et a atterri sur le dos. Bien que ce soit douloureux, c'était encore plus irritant. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être maladroite.

En toute hâte, elle a sauté sur ses pieds en ignorant les coups de poignard qui ont irradiés de son coccyx et de ses orteils. Par la fenêtre, elle ne pouvait voir qu'un coin du parking, des ombres passaient furtivement sous la lumière crue des lampadaires.

Entre une décharge publique et une clôture en bois qui la séparait d'un bâtiment de restauration rapide, se trouvaient un animal trop grand et une femme avec des cheveux hirsutes. Avant que son cerveau ne l'enregistre, un troisième être est apparu et elle a su que c'était Jasper.

Pour un œil non averti, ils semblaient danser, mais elle savait la vérité. Ils se battaient. Elle se _souvenait_ comment les vampires se battaient, elle se rappelait vaguement comment Jasper et Emmett avaient tué James en son nom.

Elle a couru à la porte, jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Elle l'a attendu avec impatience, sautillant sur la pointe de ses pieds. Il était trop lent et elle a laissé tomber pour prendre l'escalier. Elle a nettement ralenti. Culbuter à nouveau et obtenir une commotion cérébrale n'aiderait pas qui que ce soit. C'était valable si elle savait comment elle allait les aider. Elle devait faire quelque chose, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans cette chambre et s'inquiéter à leurs sujets.

Les couloirs dans lesquels elle se déplaçait pour descendre étaient ternes et les motifs à carreaux du matériau qui formaient la moquette rugueuse, étourdissants. Le faible éclairage ne plaidait pas en leur faveur, les murs ayant l'air plus délavés qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité.

Pourtant, une fois, elle s'était endormie devant la télévision dans sa maison de Phœnix. Quand elle s'était réveillée, il y avait un documentaire sur les germes dans les hôtels, les murs pouvaient donc très bien être encore pires et, par opposition, les lumières atroces rendaient plutôt service.

Ses yeux ont capturé la rougeur incandescente sur laquelle se lisait '' Sortie ''. L'air chaud s'est précipité sur elle alors qu'elle courait à la porte. Ses pieds nus ont frappé les cailloux qui traînaient, piquant la plante de ses pieds. Elle a prié pour ne pas saigner parce qu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen qu'elle s'en sorte vivante et si Jacob venait à son secours, il serait également tué. Il était trop tard pour avoir des doutes, faire demi-tour et quitter la scène, mais même si elle avait voulu, elle ne l'aurait pas fait.

Si quelque chose arrivait à l'un d'entre eux... Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Ce serait à cause d'elle, elle le savait. Elle était prête à parier la fortune des Cullen qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de problèmes avant qu'elle n'entre dans leur vie.

Victoria a ensuite regardé dans sa direction, et en un éclair, elle a jeté Jacob avec son bras et il a traversé la clôture pour aller s'écraser dans la propriété voisine. Il y a eu un bruit, ce qui aurait dû être un hurlement, mais qui a été coupé, elle espérait bien que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle craignait.

Jasper s'est précipité sur Victoria et Bella a manqué le reste. Elle a couru plus rapidement et avec plus d'efforts, elle avait besoin d'être là avant que quelque chose de mal n'arrive, mais son orteil s'est pris dans un trou, plus ou moins à mi-chemin de sa destination. Elle a senti la familière traction dans son estomac alors qu'elle trébuchait.

Le bruit aurait pu être la déchirure de son jean ou le grondement d'un vampire. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle était pour ainsi dire morte. Il ne lui restait tout au plus que deux secondes à vivre, quelque chose de tiède coulait de son genou. Elle saignait et cela signait son arrêt de mort. Signer avec son sang a brusquement pris beaucoup plus de sens.

Pendant ces deux secondes, elle a vu Jasper. Son visage souriant est apparu derrière ses paupières et elle l'a mentalement embrassé pour lui dire adieu.

* * *

Bella s'est étalée, s'affalant au milieu du parking. D'où il était il pouvait sentir son sang divin pompé frénétiquement par son cœur. L'odeur est devenue plus fraîche alors qu'il épinglait Victoria, son bras droit sur sa gorge, les dents découvertes, prêt à la violence. Une hésitation était tout ce dont elle avait besoin et il le lui a bêtement donné alors qu'elle apercevait l'humidité rouge qui dessinait des pointillés sur le genou écorché de Bella et il a été frappé, tombant en arrière.

Le bruit de ce qui est arrivé ensuite a été assourdissant. Ils auraient de graves problèmes si des humains se réveillaient et les voyaient. En tant que soldat, il a instantanément calculé mentalement le nombre de chambres et combien de personnes les occupaient au maximum. Pourraient-ils mettre en scène un incendie ? Cela bouleverserait Bella, mais s'il l'éloignait... Pourrait-elle comprendre quand il le lui dirait ? Pourrait-elle comprendre cette stratégie et que certains décès étaient nécessaires ?

Il a réfléchi à tout cela à la vitesse de la lumière, ensuite la benne à ordures a cédé sous la force et la dureté impitoyable de son corps avec un bruit retentissant dans l'air de la nuit. Elle a basculé en arrière et lui sur le côté, le faisant se débattre sur le sol. Pendant tout ce temps, le sang de Bella était resté présent dans ses fosses nasales, une horrible torture. Il a maintenu son regard sur Victoria, suivant ses mouvements avec une extrême prudence, ne voulant pas voir ce qu'il savait être présent.

La femme, ayant été distraite, a bondi sur ses pieds. Elle était déjà à mi-chemin vers elle et Bella a fermé les yeux, se préparant à son assaut qu'elle ne voulait pas voir. Elle laissait cela arriver, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas croire qu'elle avait renoncé, il n'avait aucun doute, elle était trop têtue pour faire cela. Elle laissait tomber parce qu'elle pensait que c'était de sa faute.

Quelque chose en lui criait pour qu'elle se lève et qu'elle court. Non pas que cela ne changerait grand-chose, même si, par miracle, elle ne tombait pas de nouveau.

Il a sauté sur ses pieds pour se mettre debout quand un élégant véhicule noir s'est arrêté en hurlant devant eux. Il a ensuite senti leur empressement, puis la porte du côté passager a été ouverte et Edward s'est précipité sur Victoria, a saisi sa tête et l'a jetée sur le côté comme une poupée indésirable.

Alice attendait dans la voiture avec une impatience effrénée pour ce qui allait arriver, semblable à ce que ressentait un enfant le matin de Noël. Cela a disparu quand Jacob a bondit pour courir après Victoria, verrouillant sa mâchoire sur sa gorge. D'un mouvement de torsion rapide, sa tête a été arrachée, le grincement de la pierre n'étant pas suffisant pour couvrir les cris d'Alice. Ils ont rapidement été étouffés alors qu'Alice se couvrait la bouche.

Jasper s'est tourné vers Bella, la ramassant dans ses bras avant qu'Edward ne puisse la toucher. Elle a gémi, couvrant son genou avec inquiétude.

'' - Non, Jasper. Je saigne. ''

Edward a offert ses bras. '' - Permets-moi de la prendre, Jazz. Je peux le supporter. ''

'' - Il semble que moi aussi. '' A-t-il dit sèchement. Et il pouvait. Encore une fois, Bella avait presque perdu la vie. La seule pensée de Bella lui étant enlevée, ayant disparue, lui a donné la force nécessaire pour lutter contre la soif qu'il ne savait pas qu'il possédait. Ce n'était rien qu'il ne puisse pas gérer. Avec une finalité qu'il pensait que son frère devrait avoir su, il a dit : '' - Elle ne t'appartient pas, Edward. ''

Il a tressailli, mais il a baissé les bras, permettant à Jasper de marcher devant lui. Seulement il a été arrêté net par la scène la plus insolite dont il n'avait jamais été le témoin.

À vingt mètres de lui se trouvait un tas de cendres. À côté, Alice se trouvait à genoux devant le loup. Jacob s'est incliné, les yeux brillants. Ils émettaient tous les deux un amour immuable, loyal et immense. C'était un amour puissant qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer. Ils étaient connectés l'un à l'autre.

Alice a passé sa main dans sa fourrure sombre sur les côtés de sa tête et a appuyé sa bouche sur son front. Ils se sont figés comme une grande sculpture.

Personne n'a remarqué la silhouette d'Edward disparaître dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Refuge in Darkness '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-deux : Fondu au noir**

En silence, Jasper a soigné la coupure de Bella. De l'endroit où elle était assise sur le dessus du comptoir du lavabo, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer la tension dans son cou. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer les efforts que cela lui coûtait de l'aider. _L'amour surmonte réellement tous les obstacles._ A-t-elle pensé.

'' - Je suis désolée. '' Elle s'est excusée pour ce qui devait être la dixième fois. Jasper et Jacob auraient pu être tués. Edward était parti. C'était de sa faute.

'' - Je t'avais dit de rester à l'intérieur, Bella... Tu as failli être tuée. À quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? ''

'' - Que je devais vous aider. ''

'' - Je te remercie pour ta stupide surprotection, mais cela ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit que tu risquais de poser plus de problèmes en essayant de nous aider ? '' Il a lissé un pansement beige sur la plaie nettoyée et il a levé les yeux sur elle du carrelage sur lequel il était agenouillé. '' - Jacob et moi l'avions maîtrisée. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai fait si elle avait réussi à arriver jusqu'à toi ? ''

'' - Hé bien tu m'aurais modifiée. '' A-t-elle dit exaspérée. Ce n'était pas une pensée réfléchie, mais c'était vrai que cela avait toujours été le cas. '' - Si je suis comme toi , alors je ne serais plus un problème. Je pourrais t'aider ! ''

Il a ri en se mettant debout, il la surplombait et elle avait les yeux à la hauteur de son nombril. '' - Ce sera la même chose, peu importe à quel point tu seras forte. Je vais te protéger et t'aimer de la même façon. Rien ne presse, mais si tu es prête, je te fais confiance pour prendre cette décision. Crois-moi, Bella, je n'hésiterais pas à te transformer. Je _veux_ cela. Je sais que tu le veux également, je peux le sentir. Tu le veux réellement. ''

Elle a enroulé ses bras autour de son cou, s'approchant plus près de lui. Pour faire bonne mesure, elle a encerclé sa taille avec ses jambes, appuyant leur centre l'un contre l'autre. C'était dommage qu'ils soient habillés. '' - Je suis heureux, parce que c'est ce que je veux. L'éternité. ''

Il l'a embrassée sur la joue en gémissant lorsque ses doigts ont tracé un chemin de feu en descendant le long de ses bras jusqu'à l'endroit où ses mains étaient posées sur ses hanches. ''- Impossible. '' Il parlait de leur position, de l'endroit où étaient visiblement leurs esprits. '' - Jacob et Alice sont en bas. ''

Elle a grogné, mais elle s'est détachée de lui. Elle n'a pas pu se retenir et elle a caressé sa poitrine une fois avant de reculer et de se pencher en arrière.

Ils leur devaient tous les deux des explications, il était évident que Jacob s'était imprégné d'elle. Bella connaissait les signes et un indice très révélateur était qu'il regardait Alice comme si elle était son soleil. C'était la plus belle chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, mis à part Jasper.

Ses deux meilleurs amis, sa sœur et son ennemi mortel. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle voulait savoir, ce qui était fait, était fait, il ne restait qu'une seule question et c'était quel serait le sort d'Edward.

Indépendamment de ce qu'Edward et elle avait été, elle se souciait de lui. Cela la dérangeait qu'il ait été blessé, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de reprendre ce qui s'était passé. Edward lui avait enseigné quelque chose comme il avait dit qu'il le ferait. Il n'était pas bon pour elle. Il l'avait quittée. Il lui avait fait du mal.

Mais il était tout de même de la famille et elle l'aimait. Jasper et Alice l'aimaient également et avec le temps, Jacob finirait par le tolérer. Ils finiraient tous ensemble parce qu'elle pouvait le voir, de la même façon qu'elle pouvait simplement comprendre comment Alice pouvait tout voir. Ils étaient censés être une famille.

Jasper l'a pris dans ses bras pour la poser sur le sol. Ils sont sortis de la pièce pour se rendre dans la salle de séjour où se trouvaient déjà, assis sur le canapé, Jacob et Alice, hanche contre hanche, aucune marge de manœuvre possible entre eux deux. Ils avaient l'air d'être à l'aise, main dans la main et front contre front, accueillant avec satisfaction le silence. Celui-ci allait bientôt prendre fin.

Jasper et Bella se sont assis en face d'eux sur le sol. Elle a observé les différences qui étaient flagrantes dans le couple.

Alice, un vampire, petite et pâle, douée d'une capacité qui lui était inutile, compte tenu de l'homme qui se trouvait à son côté. Jacob, un loup-garou, basané et musclé, dont la seule et unique responsabilité était de la tuer.

Pourtant, en dépit de ces différences, ils se complétaient. Ils étaient parfaits et elle voyait la paix et la lumière quand ils se regardaient l'un l'autre. Cela lui a coupé le souffle, elle débordait de bonheur pour eux. D'une certaine manière, ils étaient toujours les mêmes, tous les deux heureux et attachés ensemble, ils se trouvaient là où ils devaient être. Elle ne savait pas comment elle ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

'' - Edward a entendu Victoria. '' A commencé à nous expliquer Alice quand Jacob et elle se sont séparés. '' - Après votre départ, il a entendu ses pensées. Elle ne savait pas qu'Edward était là, mais j'ai vu ce qui allait arriver et il m'a raconté ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit. Nous avons eu beaucoup de chance qu'elle ait pensé aux quelques derniers mois passés. Je suppose qu'elle mettait au point les quelques derniers détails qu'il y avait à régler pour ne pas avoir de surprise. ''

'' - Laurent demeurait avec le clan Denali pour tenter de devenir un végétarien. '' Elle a levé les yeux au ciel. '' - Il a échoué en moins d'une semaine, mais Carlisle leur avait parlé de nos déplacements et Laurent en a parlé à Victoria. La vengeance qu'elle avait planifiée était de prendre ta compagne comme Edward avait pris le sien, mais à quoi bon le faire si tu n'étais pas avec Edward ? Elle veillait de loin sur toi, au cas où il aurait changé d'avis. Si elle avait vu Edward, elle t'aurait tuée. Je devais faire en sorte qu'elle croie qu'il était passé à autre chose. '' Elle a jeté un coup d'œil à Jasper. '' - Voilà pourquoi nous étions dans cette position. '' Elle s'est retourné pour regarder Bella à nouveau. '' - Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, Bella. Je ne te trahirai jamais. ''

Bella a hoché lentement la tête. Cela l'a glacée de savoir qu'un vampire impitoyable la suivait depuis des années. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire si Victoria avait eu soif une nuit ? Qu'aurait fait Charlie ? Un million de choses différentes auraient pu se produire.

Bella a rapidement réorienté ses pensées, mais elle n'était pas certaine de savoir si cela était dû à Jasper et ses vagues apaisantes ou à sa main dans la sienne. '' - Et pour Edward ? '' A-t-elle demandé.

'' - Il est en route pour Forks. Te souviens-tu du CD qu'il t'avait fait ? De la photo ? ''

'' - Oui. '' La photo prise dans la maison de Charlie, le disque avec sa musique, une plage qui contenait la berceuse qu'il avait composée pour elle. Elle les chérissait, mais ils avaient disparu, tout comme lui. Il avait été fidèle à sa parole qu'il ne lui resterait pas de souvenirs.

'' - Il les avait caché sous une lame de parquet dans ton ancienne chambre. '' Elle a levé les yeux au ciel. '' - Edward peut être si dramatiquement puéril. ''

'' - Que n'as-tu pas vu ? '' A demandé Jasper, l'assurance dans la voix prouvant qu'il y avait autre chose que sa sœur ne nous avait pas dit.

Elle n'a pas bougé ni cligné des yeux. '' - Il s'est attaché à moi. Quand je lui ai montré tout ce que j'avais vu sur vous deux, je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne m'a pas lâchée quand je me suis dirigée vers la voiture. Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'ici, il m'a tenu la main et il était... J'avais ton odeur sur moi, Bella. Je pense que c'est ce qui l'a empêché de s'effondrer. '' Avec délicatesse, elle a haussé les épaules. '' - Il a toujours gardé à l'esprit qu'il pourrait revenir... Tu avais le temps... et tu avais évolué... lui n'avait pas pu. Cela a été un coup terrible. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et je l'ai laissé s'accrocher à moi... ''

'' - Je ne voyais pas Jacob, évidemment... ni tout ce qui se passait. La seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était de suivre ce que j'avais vu de votre piste et de prendre une supposition logique sur l'endroit où vous étiez. Après avoir vécu plusieurs siècles avec quelqu'un, cela devient facile. ''

Jacob a serré sa main minuscule, perdue dans la sienne. '' - Tu as vu que nous étions en sécurité. Nous n'avons pas fait suffisamment de bruit pour attirer l'attention. Difficile à croire avec la benne à ordure... ''

'' - Pas que je m'en soucie. '' A affirmé Jasper. '' - Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de familles ici, et se sont elles qui sont les plus susceptibles de venir faire des recherches. ''

Alice a offert un sourire lumineux et étincelant à Jacob et Bella lui a lancé un regard d'avertissement. Jasper lui a caressé la cheville, ce qui a adouci son inquiétude et son énervement, mais elle devait tout de même demander.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ? Il ira bien, n'est-ce pas ? ''

'' - Jasper, tu devrais y aller. '' A ajouté Alice.

'' - Pourquoi ? '' L'a-t-il interrogée avec dureté.

'' - Il est notre frère et il a besoin de savoir que tout va bien. ''

'' - Cela ressemble plus à ton domaine de compétence, Alice. ''

'' - Cela doit venir de toi. Tu es son frère et à présent tu es avec Bella. Cela signifiera davantage venant de toi. Il saura qu'il n'a pas perdu toute sa famille. S'il te plaît, Jazz. ''

Penser que les personnes qu'elle avait appris à tellement aimer puissent être déchirées à cause de sa décision a fait battre son cœur et a envoyé une vague de culpabilité à travers son corps. Jasper l'a calmée davantage, lui envoyant cette émotion en la regardant d'un air interrogateur.

Elle ne lui a pas immédiatement expliqué, réfléchissant uniquement à la façon de ne pas permettre que cela se produise, comment elle allait faire pour ne pas être responsable de la destruction d'un clan autrefois heureux. Jasper pouvait la calmer, l'exciter, et il n'avait pas besoin de ses pouvoirs pour cela, mais ce qu'il faisait n'avait pas d'importance, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour les autres.

Bella a posé sa main sur la sienne. ''- Jasper, je ne veux pas que cette famille soit brisée à cause de moi. Tout autant que nous avons besoin d'Emmett et de Rosalie, de Carlisle et d'Esmé, nous avons besoin d'Edward. Nous devons simplement le faire. ''

'' - Il a été seul pendant trop longtemps. '' A ajouté Alice. ''- Il a besoin de nous. ''

Jasper a porté les mains de Bella à ses lèvres et a embrassé ses doigts. '' - Pour toi. '' Il a souri à Jacob. '' - J'espère que tu es prêt, ce sont les filles qui dirigent ce clan. ''

Jacob n'a pas détourné son attention amoureuse d'Alice. '' - Je suis prêt. ''

* * *

Il détestait devoir la quitter. Il détestait être celui qui devait maintenir tout le monde ensemble. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était au cœur de leur famille improvisée, il était à la périphérie. Cela lui plaisait comme cela, après tout, au départ il n'était allé chez les Cullen que parce qu'Alice lui avait promis une vie meilleure. Il n'avait rien à perdre et, comme toujours, elle avait eu raison. Il aimait sa famille, il aimait sa nouvelle vie, mais quitter Bella pour ramener son frère à la maison ? Cela lui faisait horreur.

Jasper était bien au-delà de la limite de vitesse, comme d'habitude, la petite aiguille indiquait presque trois cents kilomètres-heure. Le paysage verdoyant défilait devant lui, sous ses roues, la route était déplorable. Les rayons du soleil n'avaient pas percé le ciel et il en profitait pleinement. Le casque était ramassé dans la sacoche derrière son mollet ainsi que sa veste. Il aimait le combat inutile du vent contre lui.

Pendant la durée de son trajet, il s'est promis de ne plus penser à Edward. Il a plutôt imaginé Bella et l'accueil qu'elle allait lui offrir quand il reviendrait après sa mission. C'était vraiment dommage qu'il n'ait été qu'une seule fois avec elle.

Il a pensé à son visage alors qu'il faisait l'amour, à la cambrure de son dos, à ses ongles solidement accrochés à sa taille alors qu'il se balançait. Son odeur le submergeait et il l'a emmenée vers l'extase. Ses émotions étaient presque impossibles à sentir, couplées avec les siennes au moment du bonheur ultime, ils avaient été dépassés. Tomber en elle était comme tomber dans un million d'étoiles, il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu le rendre plus heureux.

Pendant qu'il se faisait des serments, il en a fait un nouveau. Après que le gâchis dans lequel ils étaient serait réglé, il allait l'avoir à nouveau. Avant que l'école ne commence, il achèterait une maison à proximité de la famille dans laquelle ils vivraient. Ils auraient alors leur intimité.

Un vœu de plus... Quand Bella lui demanderait, il allait la transformer. Il lui donnerait tout. Il la rendrait heureuse. Heureuse pour l'éternité.

* * *

Des sacs de nourriture des restaurants voisins couvraient la table du salon, il s'en échappait un arôme de sauce soja. Tout, sauf la petite part que Bella avait mangé, c'est Jacob qui l'avait englouti et elle s'est demandé où il mettait tout cela. Un ventre aussi plat que le sien n'aurait pas dû pouvoir supporter une telle quantité, mais c'était pourtant le cas et si Alice avait quitté son côté pendant une bonne trentaine de minutes pour aller chercher la nourriture, elle ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'elle était revenue.

C'était étonnant de les regarder. Ils étaient totalement et complètement à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Bien que Jacob lui ait parlé bruyamment de son histoire, bien plus courte que celle d'Alice, ils communiquaient à un niveau qui leur était propre. Cela n'aurait pas dû être possible pour un couple venant de se rencontrer d'être connecté aussi profondément émotionnellement et dans tous les sens possibles comme ils l'étaient, mais c'était pourtant le cas.

La douleur a progressé, prenant naissance dans son cœur. Jasper lui manquait, il avait dû partir, mais elle aurait préféré qu'il n'y aille pas. Les événements de la nuit dernière prenaient leur péage sur elle, l'empêchant de fermer les yeux. L'inquiétude l'assaillait et elle voulait plus que tout se recroqueviller contre sa poitrine afin qu'il puisse faire disparaître ses émotions gênantes.

'' - Il sera à la maison à trois heures demain. '' A prévu Alice en souriant légèrement, la taquinant un peu.

Jacob a fait un grand sourire à Bella et a tiré sur son bras. Elle a cédé et s'est déplacée pour s'appuyer sur ses jambes, sa tête appuyée sur son genou. Il a caressé les cheveux de Bella alors qu'Alice se blottissait sous son bras.

Une publicité est apparue sur l'écran du téléviseur silencieux vantant les mérite d'une « serpillière miracle ». Les images ont continué à défiler, mais le son était trop faible pour ses oreilles humaines, ses pensées focalisées sur Jasper et Edward.

Qui aurait pensé que pour que la famille se maintienne ensemble, ils devraient s'appuyer sur celui qui, non seulement était le membre le plus récent, mais était également celui qui n'en avait jamais été le pilier central ? D'une certaine manière, Jasper était devenu le ciment qui les liait tous ensemble. En perdant même un seul d'entre eux, la famille serait en lambeaux, comme une ancienne courtepointe qui aurait perdu un fil et qui tomberait en morceaux.

'' - Bella ? Pourquoi souris-tu ? ''

'' - Quand je vais me réveiller, Jasper sera ici. ''

Le ton de Jacob est devenu grave, comme s'il était au chevet d'un ami malade et en train de mourir. Ce qui pouvait tout aussi bien être le cas. '' - Je veux la vérité vraie là. Qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire... '' Il a froncé le nez.

'' - Tu es avec Alice, Jake. Cela te dérange que je sois comme elle ? ''

Il a touché son cou, juste au-dessus de son point d'impulsion. '' - Je t'aime comme tu es aujourd'hui. As-tu pensé à tout ? Et pour Charlie et Renée ? ''

'' - Ils vont être bien. Ils ont leur propre vie. Avec Sue près de lui, je ne vais pas avoir à me soucier de Charlie. Tout ira bien, tu verras. ''

'' - Je suis certain que c'est plutôt le domaine d'Alice. '' Il s'est de nouveau tourné vers elle, rayonnant d'amour éternel avant de se retourner vers Bella. '' - Du moment que tu es heureuse, Bells, je suppose que c'est la seule chose qui compte. ''

'' - Merci, Jake. ''

'' - Pour mémoire, je n'aime toujours pas cela. ''

'' - Tu n'as pas besoin. ''

Alice a déposé un baiser sur son front. '' - Cela va aller. J'ai vu cela. ''

Comme le soleil se levant sur l'océan, il a scruté le dessus de ses cheveux hérissés. '' - Si tu le dis, Alice. ''

* * *

À près de trois cent cinquante kilomètres-heure, Jasper a dévalé la route noire et lisse. Il était heureux des nuages sur Washington et de la pluie qui cachait son corps scintillant des rayons du soleil. C'était une bonne journée. Cela aurait été parfait s'il avait été à la maison... à la maison c'est-à-dire avec Bella.

Alors qu'il approchait de la ville de Forks, après un trajet de trois bonnes heures, il a commencé à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Comment dire à son frère qu'il aimait la jeune fille qu'il avait laissée derrière lui ? Le monde de Jasper tournait autour d'elle désormais et il n'allait pas renoncer à elle, surtout pas pour quelqu'un qui lui avait fait du mal.

La pluie tombait plus drue, comme un rideau d'un million de gouttelettes scintillantes, devant lui. Le vert des bois le cernait alors qu'il s'enfonçait davantage dans ce qui était une des nombreuses vieilles villes où il avait résidé. Il est d'abord allé à leur ancienne maison, la boue du chemin en terre recouvrant ses pneus et s'agglutinant sur ses bottes et son jean. Le feuillage des arbres a rapidement dégouliné, mais sa vision parfaite s'est éclaircie.

Le petit manoir des Cullen était sombre et vide. Il ne sentait rien. Il a fait marche arrière pour sortir de là et se rendre au lycée. C'était logique pour le romantique qu'était Edward, de se rendre à l'endroit où il l'avait vue en premier, mais encore une fois, il n'a rien senti.

Il aurait pu appeler Alice pour qu'elle lui dise où était Edward, pendant qu'il atermoyait sur ce qu'il devait faire, mais il a choisi de ne pas le faire. Il était assis sur sa moto dans le parking vide du lycée, regardant dans la cafétéria sombre où Edward et Bella s'étaient tout d'abord vus l'un l'autre. C'était là que Bella et lui s'étaient également vus l'un l'autre.

Magnifique n'était pas un mot assez fort pour ce qu'elle était. La pureté de ses émotions l'avait frappé, même à travers la vaste salle et avec tous les sentiments mesquins qui étaient entre eux deux, venant d'étudiants sans importance. Il avait gardé les yeux baissés, se concentrant sur le repas qui lui servait d'accessoire pour jouer à l'humain. S'il l'avait regardée, elle aurait été effrayée et il ne le voulait pas. Il y avait en lui le besoin particulier de la protéger.

Il la voyait. Elle le voyait. Toutefois, étant en compagnie d'Edward, elle n'avait pas gardé les yeux sur lui. Ils l'ont fait ensuite. Elle l'a choisi et il l'a choisie.

La foudre a frappé dans le lointain, et brusquement, Jasper a su où trouver Edward. Cela aurait dû être le premier endroit où il aurait dû aller.

Il est sorti du parking et a roulé pour se rendre à la prairie, laissant sa moto à la lisière de la forêt, il a couru pendant le reste du trajet. Il ne savait toujours pas quelles paroles il allait pouvoir lui dire. Il n'allait pas pouvoir le réconforter et, naturellement, il était la dernière personne à pouvoir le faire, en dépit de ses capacités. Il devrait faire mieux que cela, il devrait le faire de la même manière que quelqu'un d'autre le ferait. Il s'est préparé, physiquement et émotionnellement.

Une lumière a brillé devant lui. Ce n'était pas incompatible malgré les nuages, mais elle était là dans un scintillement d'émeraude. Il s'est arrêté en arrivant à la prairie parfaitement ronde, au bord de l'abîme de désespoir qu'il sentait.

Edward se trouvait au milieu des fleurs sauvages détrempées, sa tête pendait au ras du sol, il était trempé et ses cheveux ruisselaient, diffusant des filets d'eau le long de la ligne de ses joues et de ses mâchoires comme si elles étaient des obstacles à surmonter. Sa dépression a fait tomber Jasper à genoux.

Les frères sont restés assis là. Un qui avait perdu et l'autre qui avait trouvé l'amour. Ils se sont assis à quelques mètres de distance. La pluie continuait de tomber en cascade sur eux et tout s'est évanoui lorsque Jasper a fermé les yeux, souhaitant être mort comme ses enfants.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à AnLynne, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Refuge in Darkness '' lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-trois : Pourquoi elle ?**

Les nuages se sont écartés et les rayons du soleil ont afflué. Il était six heures du soir et le temps devenait gris, la lumière menaçait de disparaître, mais cette fois pour laisser place à la lune. Aucun des deux hommes n'avait bougé, mais il était temps qu'ils le fassent.

Jasper s'est levé et, à un rythme humain, il est allé s'asseoir en face d'Edward. La dépression a régressé en lui, mais très légèrement, pour laisser place à une nuance de honte.

'' - Tu dois la laisser aller. '' A dit Jasper, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. La vérité était mieux que rien, le silence dans lequel ils étaient restés devait prendre fin.

Mais il s'est senti plus mal à la voix spectrale d'Edward, sa tristesse feutrée, son ressentiment et son acceptation. C'était presque aussi mauvais de l'entendre que de le ressentir.

'' - Tu étais conscient et tu connaissais mes raisons. C'était pour sa sécurité, Jasper. Elle aurait pu mourir, j'avais moi-même été proche de le faire trop souvent et ensuite, tu l'as presque tuée, tes dents se sont approchées trop près d'elle. Tu peux déraper, surtout maintenant. L'autre nuit... '' A-t-il grogné. '' - … dans le parc... ''

Il a tressailli au souvenir de la journée où il s'était jeté sur elle et s'est senti légèrement coupable pour la nuit sous la pluie qu'ils avaient passés dans le parc. Edward l'a vu et a également grimacé. '' - J'ai fait attention. Elle a confiance en moi et je ne veux pas briser cette confiance. ''

'' - Elle m'a également fait confiance. ''

'' - Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal. Ce qui est arrivé à son anniversaire ne se reproduira jamais. ''

Il lui a jeté un regard furieux, de la glace aux fond des yeux. '' - Ce qui est arrivé au parc ne va jamais se reproduire non plus ? Et comment peux-tu en être certain ? Elle n'est pas gracieuse. Tout ce qu'il faudra, se sera une milliseconde de sa maladresse quotidienne. Elle s'était faite cette coupure en moins d'une demi-seconde. ''

'' - Elle veut être transformée. Je veux qu'elle soit changée. Il n'y aura plus de danger une fois qu'elle le sera. ''

'' - Je ne veux pas de cela pour elle, je ne veux pas qu'elle perde son humanité. Elle est parfaite comme elle est. ''

'' - Je l'aime. Cela ne fera pas de différence qu'elle soit humaine ou vampire. Elle sera toujours Bella, tout comme je l'aimais quand elle l'était comme le zombie que tu avais fait en sorte qu'elle devienne. '' Edward a tressailli encore une fois, mais Jasper a tout de même continué. '' - Je l'ai protégée et je vais continuer à le faire. Tu dois comprendre, Edward, qu'elle est une adulte. Elle aime faire ses propres choix et je lui permets de le faire. Elle me permet d'être qui je suis sans aucune restriction. Ce n'est qu'une infime partie de ce que nous partageons, presque rien par rapport à la façon dont nous sommes parfait l'un pour l'autre, et je déteste le temps que nous avons perdu. ''

Il a levé les yeux, son regard noir et hanté. '' - Tu attends mon pardon ? '' Il y avait de la tension dans sa voix, comme une corde tendue et prête à rompre.

Avant que Jasper ne puisse dire un mot, avant qu'il ne puisse le calmer, Edward s'est précipité sur lui. Instinctivement, il s'est laissé tomber à plat sur le dos, poussant ses pieds contre la poitrine d'Edward alors que ses dents claquaient à quelques centimètres de sa joue déjà balafrée. Le soulevant avec ses pieds, il l'a facilement jeté sur la tête. Il a roulé et s'est accroupi à temps pour voir son frère tomber à la renverse sur le sol en faisant des éclaboussures dans la boue et en écrasant et en déracinant les fleurs sauvages.

Edward s'était également mis dans une position accroupie, la boue dégoulinant de ses mèches de cuivre, et grognant furieusement sur lui, les dents découvertes. Il n'était pas sur la défensive, il se préparait à l'attaquer. Le frère de Jasper... Son frère voulait le tuer.

La pluie tombait plus fortement, mais ils n'ont pas semblé le remarquer. Le vent qui sifflait à travers les arbres touffus n'a pas attiré leur attention. Pour l'instant, le temps s'était immobilisé, tout comme eux.

Ce n'était pas leur premier combat. Edward et Jasper étaient des hommes, et comme la plupart des hommes, qu'ils aillent au diable, ils se battaient pour le plaisir. Cela n'avait jamais été sérieux, ils jouaient, mais ils jouaient pour gagner. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait battre l'autre, pas avec le pouvoir de télépathie d'Edward et l'expérience de Jasper. Ils se battaient parfois toute la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'une Esmé exaspérée les appelait.

Personne n'allait les appeler cette fois... Ils étaient seuls.

'' - Ne pas m'endormir. '' A hurlé Edward.

Doucement, Jasper s'est levé. Il ne voulait pas se défendre. Il ne ferait rien pour empêcher Edward de l'attaquer, même si ce n'était seulement que pour le retenir. Jasper avait désobéi à sa requête. Il n'était pas resté loin de Bella et il en était tombé amoureux. Il avait trahi sa propre famille et il n'allait pas le faire à nouveau. Il ne ferait pas de mal à sa famille en blessant Edward. Il ne voulait pas ressentir cette douleur ni vivre avec le regret de l'avoir fait.

'' - Tu veux que je te pardonne. '' A craché Edward d'un ton accusateur.

'' - Non. '' A répondu Jasper d'un air résolu. '' - Je n'en ai pas besoin. J'ai ce qu'il me faut. À présent, c'est à toi de trouver le tien. ''

'' - Tu es prêt à la tuer ! À prendre sa vie ! ''

'' - Je suis prêt à lui donner ce qu'elle veut. ''

'' - Elle est humaine, Jasper ! ''

'' - Nous l'avons été aussi. ''

'' - Nous n'avons pas eu le choix ! ''

'' - Alors laisse la avoir le sien. ''

Puis il a glissé alors qu'il était accroupi, avec impuissance, il a glissé dans la boue encore une fois. '' - Ce n'est pas aussi facile. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. ''

'' - Elle fait partie de notre famille, tu n'auras jamais besoin d'être sans elle. ''

Edward a gémi. '' - Pourquoi elle ? Qu'y a-t-il au sujet de ses émotions qui te retiens ? Pourras-tu être autour d'elle sans être inquiet en permanence ? C'est ce qu'elle fait, elle est inquiète, elle se sent insuffisante. ''

Jasper a souri, sachant exactement ce que faisait Edward, il jouait à ses petits jeux psychologiques. Il ne pouvait rien voir, rien au-delà de toute sa souffrance, mais quelque chose d'essentiel lui échappait, et c'était que Jasper aimait Bella plus que tout au monde ou que ce que quiconque pourrait lui offrir. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir attendue toute son existence. Il n'allait pas la laisser partir, pas pour tout l'or du monde.

'' - Ce n'est pas à cause de ses émotions, frangin. Même quand elle était au plus bas, elle ressentait de l'amour et du souci. Elle est désintéressée dans tout ce qu'elle fait. Elle est la partie de moi que je croyais disparue. Quand ma famille est morte, j'ai cru que c'était la fin pour moi. Cela aurait dû l'être. Ensuite j'ai rencontré Bella et j'ai essayé de rester loin d'elle. Ce n'était pas censé se passer de cette façon, cela ne l'a jamais été. Je suis désolé, mais crois-moi, tu trouveras également ta moitié. C'est toujours à l'endroit où tu t'y attends le moins. '' Qui aurait pensé qu'il aurait fini avec une jeune adolescente humaine ?

'' - Elle t'a transformé. '' A-t-il commenté sèchement.

'' - Je suis heureux. ''

Edward a fermé les yeux pour se préparer à entendre la réponse à la question qu'il avait besoin de poser. '' - Alice... Elle et le clébard ? ''

'' - Oui. ''

Il a baissé la tête et a tiré sur ses cheveux, les couvrant de boue, encore une fois. '' - Je pensais que... ''

'' - Elle nous en a parlé. '' Jasper a grimacé devant sa douleur et son désespoir, aimant le fait qu'il distinguait une flamme prometteuse.

'' - Alice sentait comme Bella. Elle était lumineuse et satisfaisante et j'ai pensé pendant quelques heures que mon destin pouvait bien se trouver avec elle. Nous nous connaissons depuis de nombreuses années et comme elle ne me lâchait pas la main, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas me laisser non plus. ''

'' - Nous faisons notre propre destinée. ''

'' - C'est... devenu apparent lorsque Jacob l'a vue. '' A-t-il répondu avec ironie. '' - Je suis de nouveau seul. ''

'' - Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton avenir. Nous allons vivre pendant une très longue période. ''

'' - C'est cela le problème. ''

Jasper a pensé à ce qu'il avait surpris entre Edward et Carlisle, les projets d'Edward d'aller voir les Volturi pour le tuer si Bella ne survivait pas à l'attaque de James. Elle avait survécu, mais à peine, et ce souvenir était douloureux pour chacun d'eux. Ils avaient été si près de la perdre...

'' - Tu ne vas pas aller en Italie. '' C'était un ordre. Jasper n'infligerait pas la moindre douleur à Bella et cela ferait deux fois si c'était Edward, ce qui enverrait finalement Bella dans son état précédent si quelque chose lui arrivait. Elle se le reprocherait et Jasper n'allait pas permettre cela.

'' - C'était seulement une pensée. ''

'' - Tu trouveras quelqu'un Edward. Tu ne seras pas seul pour l'éternité. '' Il n'avait pas besoin de l'être. Il y avait une femme qui n'avait jamais renoncé à lui, la déesse des neiges d'un blond vénitien. '' - Et en ce qui concerne Tanya ? ''

'' - N'essaye pas de me caser, Jasper. ''

'' - Elle a attendu pour toi pendant des siècles. En tant qu'homme seul, tu as l'obligation de sortir avec elle. ''

'' - Ce premier rendez-vous sera tout ce qui en sortira. Je suis une conquête, c'est ce qu'elle fait avec les hommes. ''

'' - C'est ce qu'elle fait aux _humains_. Réfléchi, si tu était une conquête, elle aurait abandonné il y a des années, mais elle espère encore. Je le sens à chaque fois que nos clans sont ensemble. ''

'' - Tu as tort. ''

'' - Je ne me trompe jamais.''

'' - Pas à se sujet. ''

'' - Sur quoi alors ? ''

Edward a souri gentiment, bien que l'angoisse n'avait pas quitté ses traits. '' - Tu es doué pour cela. ''

Jasper a souri et lui a tendu la main, un geste de paix. Sans hésitation, Edward l'a prise.

* * *

Bella arpentait le salon. Elle usait le tapis beige sur une ligne droite partant de la porte de la pièce pour aller jusqu'à la table posée contre le mur opposé. Huit sur ses dix ongles avaient été mâchés et elle commençait à présent le neuvième en faisant habilement attention à ne pas saigner. Une coupure suffisait.

 _'' - Vous pouvez avoir cette serpillière miraculeuse... ''_ Jacob a éteint le téléviseur, se retournant sur le canapé pour lui faire face. '' - Bells, si tu venais t'asseoir maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que faire les cent pas comme une folle va changer ? ''

Elle l'a ignoré. '' - Alice, combien... ''

'' - Dix... quinze minutes. '' A-t-elle répondu comme elle l'avait fait une centaine de fois... ou simplement sept. ''- Rien n'a changé au cours des deux dernières heures. Il est en route. '' D'où elle était perchée, sur le canapé, elle examinait ses ongles. '' - Je dois te faire une manucure... ''

Bella voulait l'injurier pour sa vision parfaite, mais elle regardait l'horloge sur le bureau, même si elle gardait les yeux trop longtemps sur les chiffres luminescents. Chaque minute passait trop lentement. '' - Et... ''

'' - Et ils se sont réconciliés. Vraiment, Bella, tu veux avoir des cheveux gris pour l'éternité ? Calme-toi. ''

'' - Edward... ''

'' -... Ira bien. Je le _vois_. Il sera plus que bien. ''

Bella s'est arrêtée et a inspiré profondément. Elle n'avait jamais voulu parier contre Alice et elle ne voulait pas commencer maintenant, mais elle devait demander. '' - Que veux-tu dire par « il sera bien » ? ''

Elle a rayonné alors qu'elle souriait. '' - Il va en Alaska. Tu te souviens quand Carlisle t'a parlé de notre famille élargie là-bas, les Denali ? Tanya est un membre de ce clan, elle a aimé Edward depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés, mais il peut-être tellement inconscient. ''

'' - Ne pouvait-il pas lire dans son esprit ? ''

'' - Si bien sûr, mais il a vu autre chose également. Elle a un faible pour les homme humains, mais Edward était différent pour elle, elle l'aime malgré qu'il soit immortel, mais tu peux mentir à travers tes pensées. Inutile de dire qu'il n'était pas très réceptif auparavant. Merci à Jasper, il l'est maintenant. ''

Jacob a éclaté de rire. '' - Parce qu'il n'a personne d'autre vers qui se tourner. ''

Alice a secoué la tête, légèrement en désaccord, ses yeux sur la télévision comme si elle était encore en train de la regarder. '' - D'une certaine manière... Qu'a-t-il à perdre ? Je le vois, Bella, il va tomber amoureux d'elle. Il ne restera pas seul beaucoup plus longtemps. ''

Bella a soupiré de soulagement et s'est laissée tomber à côté d'elle, posant la tête sur son épaule. Elle était heureuse pour l'avenir d'Edward, pour ne pas avoir besoin de se soucier de lui plus longtemps. C'était certain, mais Jasper... Après avoir entendu certain des débats d'Edward sur son humanité, voudrait-il encore d'elle ? Il avait peut-être décidé d'être de son côté et qu'il allait lui dire que sa vie était trop précieuse. Que ferait-elle alors ? Combien de fois quelque chose pourrait-il lui être enlevé avant qu'elle ne soit détruite au-delà de la réparation par qui que ce soit ?

Jacob a saisi sa main. '' - Ait confiance en elle. ''

'' - Je le fais, Jake. ''

'' - Trois minutes. '' A annoncé Alice doucement.

Elle a regardé l'horloge redoutée et elle a attendu pendant les trois plus longues minutes de sa vie.

* * *

Il y avait des bruits de voix qui babillaient, les décibels assourdissants des avions et les émotions tourbillonnantes des personnes qui se précipitaient sur lui, un mélange de bonheur et de tristesse. C'était toujours rempli de sang pompant dans les veines. Ce lieu arrivait en second après les hôpitaux. Ici au moins, il y avait un peu de bonheur. Dans les hôpitaux, c'était plutôt de la déprime teintée de soulagement.

Jasper a ralenti jusqu'à ce que la moto s'arrête à l'extérieur du bâtiment en pierres blanches et aux vitres bleu-vert. Il était derrière une voiture neuve noire, il pouvait sentir l'intérieur en cuir, et à côté d'un camion qui semblait sortir tout droit d'une benne à ordures. La vitesse à laquelle il avait roulé lui avait valu plusieurs gestes grossiers, y compris de véhicules venant en sens inverse.

Edward, qui lui avait légèrement tenu les épaules pendant le trajet, l'a relâché, et a balancé sa jambe pour descendre de la moto. '' - Merci. '' A-t-il murmuré.

'' - Tu diras salut aux Denali de ma part. ''

Il a hoché la tête, continuant à avoir ce regard teinté d'appréhension. '' - Tanya est belle, drôle et intelligente, mais je crains... ''

'' - Tu es plus pour elle qu'une simple conquête. ''

La journée leur avait été favorable, des nuages de couleur gris acier passaient au-dessus d'eux. Il y avait une lumière d'un brillant satiné à l'endroit où le soleil était caché, tentant désespérément de percer à travers les nuages.

'' - Merci. '' A dit Edward. '' - Pour la rendre heureuse. ''

'' - Tu feras la même chose pour Tanya. ''

'' - Peut-être. '' A-t-il répondu avec prudence, n'ayant pas tout à fait adhéré à l'idée d'elle et lui, mais curieux et suffisamment attiré pour essayer. Quand elle n'a rien à perdre, une personne ferait n'importe quoi.

'' - Je vais prendre bien soin d'elle. ''

'' - Je sais que tu le feras. '' Il a levé son visage vers le ciel, à l'endroit où était le soleil, comme s'il tentait de s'éloigner de la vérité. Il savait que c'était vrai, que son frère était meilleur pour elle.

Un klaxon retentissait derrière lui, mais Jasper n'a même pas cligné des yeux. Seulement Alice savait quand ils seraient pour la prochaine fois de nouveau tous ensembles. '' - Rends-nous bientôt visite. ''

'' - Nous le ferons. ''

Il a légèrement souri à l'utilisation du mot « nous ». Au fond, Edward savait que Tanya était pour lui. Ce simple mot en témoignait. '' - À plus tard. ''

'' - À plus tard, mon frère. ''

Démarrant le moteur, il s'est inséré dans le trafic, laissant Edward se trouver un vol pour l'Alaska. Obtenir un billet d'avion à la dernière minute serait facile, Jasper l'avait déjà dit auparavant : l'argent était utile.

Les klaxons ont continué à retentir avec fureur contre lui, mais comme précédemment, il ne s'en est pas soucié. Il s'est concentré sur l'endroit où il se rendait : dans les bras de Bella. Pour la première fois, il était mécontent de la vitesse de sa moto, mais à quelques kilomètres de l'hôtel, il s'est dit qu'Alice lui donnerait l'heure précise de son arrivée. Il n'arriverait pas suffisamment vite...

* * *

Pendant le compte à rebours du retour de Jasper, elle a somnolé à deux minutes et s'est brusquement réveillée en sursaut à une. Bella s'est redressée sur le bord du canapé, mâchant son dernier ongle. Elle a regardé la porte, attendant, et attendant encore...

Jacob a poussé un soupir dégoûté et elle a senti le bras d'Alice effleurer son dos pour aller apaiser son nouvel amant. À ses côtés, il s'est détendu, mais Bella ne l'a pas fait.

Trente seconde ont passé et elle n'avait plus d'ongle. Alice lui aurait dit s'il avait changé d'avis à son sujet. Elle se souvenait de ses derniers jours avec Edward. Est-ce que ce serait différent avec Jasper ? Était-il un meilleur menteur qu'Edward l'avait été? Où était-il plus sincère ? Il ne lui avait jamais menti auparavant et il était plus probable qu'il lui dise que son frère l'avait fait changer d'avis et qu'il allait la quitter. Comme Edward. Elle resterait seule.

Elle en était certaine, plus certaine qu'elle ne l'avait été la première fois, que ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle pourrait se remettre. Pas cette fois. Jasper serait responsable de sa mort, d'une façon où d'une autre.

Elle aurait pu demander à Alice ce qui allait se passer, mais ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'elle voulait l'apprendre. Bella voulait le voir. Si ses craintes étaient fondées... si elle n'était pas irrationnelle...

Il y a eu un petit bip et le bouton en laiton a tourné. Elle a bondi de son siège, a fait un pas et est tombée durement sur le sol... enfin presque. Alice l'a redressée, lâchant ses hanches une fois qu'elle a été stabilisée.

Bella a douté que même Jasper... que se soit le soldat ou le vampire... s'était préparé pour ce qui est arrivé. À la seconde où il a ouvert la porte, montrant son visage clairement mais dans l'expectative, sa silhouette mince, elle s'est écrasée sur son torse, le serrant de toutes ses forces humaines.

Il y a eu une brusque inspiration et elle s'est instantanément figée. Elle s'est silencieusement réprimandée. Elle aurait dû le savoir. On aurait pu croire qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré le surnaturel auparavant.

'' Désolée. '' A-t-elle murmuré en essayant de s'éloigner de lui, mais les mains de Jasper l'ont de nouveau saisie fermement.

Avec ce qui lui restait d'oxygène, il a soufflé doucement, '' Non. ''

Ils sont restés là pendant une bonne minute. Elle s'est consolée en se souvenant que s'il n'avait pas eu de contrôle, Alice serait intervenue. Il devait bien se porter. C'est-à-dire, aussi bien qu'un vampire assoiffé de sang pouvait l'être avec sa petite amie humaine négligente. En ce qui la concernait, elle avait de la chance d'avoir vécu aussi longtemps qu'elle l'avait fait.

Finalement, il a respiré.

Elle a levé le menton. '' - Cela va mieux ? ''

'' - Beaucoup mieux. '' Il a embrassé ses lèvres avec impatience, passionnément et avec avidité.

Quand il se sont séparés, elle a déchiffré avec prudence son expression, craignant de voir le masque dur qu'Edward lui avait donné il y avait quelques années. Mais il ne l'avait pas. Ses yeux, de leur ton doux de miel, étaient brillants, son sourire réellement éclatant.

'' - Tu veux toujours de moi ? '' A-t-elle lâché.

Comme s'il avait compris, ce qui pouvait bien être le cas, son visage ne s'est pas altéré et a gardé son éclat. '' - Pour l'éternité. '' A-t-il affirmé et il a de nouveau rencontré ses lèvres.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Merci à tous pour m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour m'encourager et merci à lililoo qui a travaillé très dur pour vous présenter de beaux chapitres chaque samedi. Merci à toi. Cathy**


End file.
